Menage a Trois (Love Triangle)
by Eclaire Oh
Summary: Zitao terjebak dalam cinta segitiga di masa remajanya. Hormonnya bergolak bersamaan dengan berseminya kuncup-kuncup cinta tidak terduga. Tapi kehidupan tidak mengizinkannya bahagia sejauh ini karena lika-liku kehidupan remajanya baru saja dimulai tepat saat dia menginjakkan kakinya di SMA... TaoRis/HunHan/TaoHun/KRay/SuLay/GS/mind to read n review? :)
1. Prologue (Forewords)

ECLAIRE OH _proudly present_:

_A TaoRis' fanfiction_:

.

_**Ménage à Trois**_

**(Love Triangle)**

.

Didedikasikan untuk _nae dongsaeng_, **Lee Hwi Na**

_Thank you for the amazing fanart, Chagiya_ ^^

_This is KT for ya_~

.

_Main Cast_:

Wu Yifan (18 tahun)

Huang Zitao (16 tahun)

Oh Sehun (16 tahun)

.

_Minor_ _Casts_:

Possible all EXO's member

.

_Forewords_:

Terjebak dalam lilitan asmara yang membelenggu membuat Zitao menghabiskan masa SMA-nya dalam keadaan datar tanpa pergolakan sama sekali. Sebagai siswa dengan kemampuan biasa saja, dirinya tidak mampu menjadi seorang siswa yang _disadari_ kehadirannya di sekolah.

Zitao dan Yifan bersahabat semenjak mereka bayi. Yifan-lah satu-satunya sosok kakak yang pernah dirasakan Zitao sepanjang hidupnya. Yifan membimbingnya, mengajarinya tentang hidup, serta meninabobokannya dalam buaian cinta yang hangat. Tapi sosok Yifan yang hangat tidak bertahan selama apa yang diharapkan Zitao karena begitu mereka beranjak SMA terlalu banyak konflik masa muda yang mereka temukan.

Zitao mendapati Yifan sangat jauh darinya.

Dekat tapi tangan Zitao tidak sanggup meraihnya.

Jauh tapi Zitao masih bisa menghirup aroma parfum, keringat, dan spirit masa mudanya setiap mereka berpapasan di lorong sekolah.

Dalam keadaan selemah itu, Sehun datang bersama segenap pancaran kehangatan serta keramahannya. Sehun menjadi teman sebangkunya selama mereka SMA. Zitao mendapati bahwa Sehun selalu ada untuknya. Selalu memberikannya sisi dunia yang terbaik, yang seharusnya dilakukan Yifan untuknya.

Sehun menjadi bagian dirinya yang tidak bisa dipisahkan namun di saat yang bersamaan, Yifan tetaplah cinta dalam hidupnya. Hanya bersama Yifan-lah Zitao mendapati sebuah debaran aneh kuat yang nyaris mendobrak hatinya.

Yifan-lah cintanya.

Cinta pertamanya.

Lalu…

Bagaimana dengan Sehun?

.

.

.

_A Dash of Story…_

.

Lorong panjang Shostacovich International Luxury School atau SILS yang merupakan sekolah mewah berbasis Rusia yang berdiri di tengah kota sibuk di Korea Selatan terlihat ramai dengan para siswa yang menggunakan seragam gelap serta bawahan kotak-kotak. Dasi mereka disimpul rapi dengan keanggunan yang menakjubkan. Lorong-lorong terang benderang itu panjang dengan deretan loker kayu yang diberi nomor pada setiap pintunya, dengan _wallpaper_ mewah berwarna putih-gading dengan motif wajik mewah serta _fleur-de-lis_ yang cantik keemasan, lantai marmer mengilat yang selalu dipel dan dibersihkan setiap pagi dan sore sebelum dan sesudah pelajaran berakhir.

Sekolah raksasa itu berbentuk huruf U dengan sebuah lapangan di tengah sekolahnya dan bendera Rusia dan Korea Selatan yang berdampingan. Terdapat sebuah parkiran _basement_ dibagian bawah gedung bertingkat empat itu. gedung lantai pertama adalah tempat administrasi; TU, Ruang Kepala Sekolah, Ruang Guru, serta ruangan lainnya yang dapat menunjang kegiatan belajar mengajar.

Lantai selanjutnya adalah deretan kelas X yang didesain sedemikian rupa untuk menunjang aktivitas siswa. Siswa-siswa di sini dibagi atas kemampuan mereka. Ada kelas X Fisika, X Biologi, X Kimia, X Bahasa, dan X Seni. Dua kelas terakhir di bagi atas kemampuan mereka pada satu bahasa atau satu seni untuk dikhususkan agar mampu mencapai hasil yang maksimal. Sebelum mereka menginjakkan kaki di sekolah ini, mereka lebih dulu diseleksi untuk diletakkan di sub kelas yang dianggap sesuai dengan kemampuan mereka.

Dan di sinilah gadis manis itu berdiri.

Di depan papan pengumuman raksasa dengan bingkai keemasan megah yang ditempeli berlembar-lembar kertas berisi pengumuman penerimaan siswa baru. Tangannya yang panjang berjari lentik dengan cat kuku biru langit memegang selembar kertas tebal terisi deretan angka. Nomor tesnya. Gigi-giginya yang semungil biji mentimun mengigit bagian bawah bibirnya saat menelusuri deretan nama yang tertera di kertas itu sementara tangannya yang lain terangkat untuk membantu. Rambutnya yang panjang, hitam legam, dan ikal mayang tergerai di punggungnya. Per-pernya yang cantik melayang dengan ringan di punggungnya yang langsing. Ukuran pakaiannya tidak mungkin lebih dari 4.

Dia menggunakan rok kotak-kotak besar berwarna putih-gading yang sesuai dengan seragam SILS walaupun dia belum mendapatkan seragam resmi. Dengan baju kemeja lengan pendek dan rompi kotak-kotak serasi, gadis ini mungkin saja adalah siswa SILS yang nyasar, tapi dia belum masuk sekolah ini. Setidaknya sampai dia menemukan namanya di papan pengumuman.

Kakinya jenjang terbalut dengan kaus kaki setinggi lutut sementara roknya menyentuh titik tertinggi pahanya. Dia seperti baru saja keluar dari majalah _fashion_ yang ramai mengiklankan mode-mode untuk masuk sekolah di tahun ajaran baru. Dengan pinggang tinggi, garis rahang runcing menukik, leher jenjang sempurna, lengan sehalus lilin dituang…, dia pasti akan membuat _editor-in-chief_ atau _photographer_ terengah seperti anjing kudis di kakinya demi mengabadikan wajahnya dalam lensa kamera.

Tapi gadis ini bukanlah seorang model.

Tangannya bergerak menyeka poni tebalnya ke belakang sementara ada sebuah jepitan mungil yang menyeka rambutnya. Ikal itu bergoyang sedikit sebelum kembali luruh di dahinya yang cantik. Dia mendesah keras saat tidak juga menemukan namanya di papan pengumuman.

Dia baru saja akan menurunkan tangannya saat matanya tertumbuk ke deretan nomor. Terletak di kertas paling pertama, lokasi yang tidak pernah dibayangkannya. Kertas itu memuat nama-nama siswa yang berada di kelas Fisika. Kelas eksklusif yang terisi 10-15 anak per kelasnya.

Dan dia menemukan namanya di sana.

**02-00-1-16329 /** **Huang Zitao / FISIKA-A1**

Dia bahkan ada di kelas FISIKA-A1, kelas FISIKA pertama. Dan namanya ada di nomor dua. Di bawah sebuah nama lain yang tidak disadarinya karena dia sibuk membekap mulutnya karena kaget. Untungnya dia kemari saat semuanya sudah melihat pengumuman sehingga dia bisa menikmati waktu terkejut dan bersyukurnya sendirian.

Dia tersenyum lebar tanpa bisa dicegah sehingga wajahnya yang cantik semakin berbinar. Dia nyaris saja mengusap matanya yang panas oleh air mata jika saja dia ingat polesan _eyeliner_-nya pasti luntur jika dia melakukannya dan selamat tinggal _cat eyes_ yang sudah dibuatnya sepagian ini dengan kuas _eyeliner_. _Cat eyes_ yang membuat matanya runcing dan cantik. Jadi dia menggunakan bagian ujung telunjuknya untuk mengeluarkan air mata dari matanya dengan lembut.

"Halo?"

Zitao, gadis cantik itu, nyaris saja mencolok matanya sendiri dengan telunjuk sebelum mengerjap dan menoleh. Dia menemukan seorang pemuda jangkung yang tersenyum padanya. Kulitnya seputih susu dan bening sekali hingga Zitao merasa malu pada kulitnya sendiri yang agak kekuningan khas kulit Asia sementara pemuda ini memiliki jenis kulit yang _pure_ yang akan membuat gadis mana saja iri karenanya. Dia menggunakan jas kuning terang jelek di atas kemejanya dan sebelah tangannya terbenam di sakunya.

"H-halo," balas Zitao gugup sambil kembali menyeka rambutnya.

Namja itu melirik papan pengumuman dan kertas di tangan Zitao dengan ringkas. "_Kau_ Huang Zitao?" tanyanya dengan nada takjub yang membuat Zitao merona.

"Y-ya," sahutnya tercekat.

Namja itu mengerjapkan mata. "Wah! _Ddaebak_," katanya. "Kau ada di FISIKA-A1,"

Zitao merona. Orang asing ini baru saja memujinya. Zitao bahkan tidak tahu namanya. "E-eh? Yah, terima kasih," Zitao membungkuk kikuk sebagai jawabannya.

Sebuah tangan seputih salju diulurkan ke arahnya. "Oh Sehun," katanya.

Zitao mengerjap dan mendongak; mendapati sebuah senyuman menarik disodorkan ke arahnya seperti sebuah besi panas yang menyiksa. Senyuman itu manis sekali dengan efek gigi gingsul serta pipinya yang berlipit menggemaskan di bagian bawah matanya.

"H-Huang Zitao," balas Zitao mengulurkan tangan dan menjabat tangan itu. Jabatannya singkat, tangkas, dan tanpa basa-basi. Sedikit banyak mengingatkan Zitao pada seseorang.

_Seseorang_ yang seharusnya menemaninya di sini.

Di sekolah ini.

Alasan mengapa dia setengah mati belajar agar bisa mendapatkan bangku di sekolah ini.

Alasan kenapa dia berusaha mati-matian untuk membentuk tubuhnya menjadi seindah ini.

Alasan kenapa dia menggunakan semua _make-up_ hanya agar _seseorang_ itu menyadari kehadirannya.

Alasan Zitao bernapas.

Hanya saja, Zitao tidak mendapatkan posisi yang sama dalam hidupnya.

"… kebetulan juga FISIKA-A1."

Zitao mengerjapkan mata. "Maaf, apa?" tanyanya merasa malu karena tidak mendengarkan pemuda manis ramah ini berbicara.

Sehun tersenyum melihatnya. "Aku baru saja mengatakan bahwa aku juga ada di FISIKA-A1," katanya tenang seolah apa yang dilakukan Zitao tadi sama sekali tidak tidak sopan.

Zitao mengerjapkan mata kagum. Jelas namja ini pasti pintar, tidak seperti Zitao yang mendapatkan kelas itu hanya karena kebetulan. "Benarkah? Wah. _Ddaebak_," pujinya tulus.

Sehun tertawa lirih. "Tidak sehebat dirimu yang berhasil menduduki peringkat dua dari sekian ribu siswa baru," dia mengendikkan dagu ke arah papan pengumuman.

Zitao kembali merona. "Hanya kebetulan," gumamnya sambil memainkan kakinya yang terbalut sepatu _flat_ cantik berwarna cokelat pekat gelap yang diberikan ayahnya beberapa hari lalu.

"Jadi," Sehun tersenyum. "Karena kita sekelas bagaimana kalau kita bersama-sama mengecek kelasnya?"

Zitao kembali merasakan debaran aneh di dadanya saat Sehun tersenyum…

.

Kelasnya pasti mewah, tentu saja.

Hanya saja Zitao harus berusaha sekuat tenaga agar tidak berlari saat mereka melewati tangga dan menemukan segerombolan kakak kelas yang tengah tertawa-tawa. Di antara semuanya ada seorang pemuda tampan dengan tinggi tubuh 190 lebih yang akan menarik semua perhatian ke arahnya dengan rambut pirang keemasan seperti mahkota dan membiaskan halo tipis saat tertimpa cahaya matahari.

Pemuda itu sedang duduk di pagar pembatas tangga saat Sehun memimpin mereka melewati tangga, di tangannya ada sebuah bola basket berwarna hitam dengan garis keemasan. Dengan lihainya dia memainkan bola basket itu. Zitao tidak akan lupa betapa lembutnya tangan itu saat membersihkan air matanya, membersihkan debu di lukanya, serta merapikan rambutnya saat dia masih kecil. Tangan itu bahkan terasa jauh lebih familier dibandingkan tangannya sendiri.

Saat Sehun berdecak menggumamkan permisi pada semua orang di tangga, Zitao tetap menunduk menatap sepatunya sendiri. Berusaha fokus dengan langkahnya sendiri menuju ke atas. Tapi harapan tinggal harapan karena sebuah tangan menjulur dari sisi pagar pembatas dan membuat Zitao berhenti mendadak nyaris terjungkal dan berguling-guling jatuh.

Zitao merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak saat mendongak dan menemukan wajah familier itu di hadapannya. Tatapannya sama sekali tidak ramah, berbeda dengan tatapan yang selama ini diberikannya pada Zitao. Betapa menakjubkannya wajah tampan dewa itu akan tetap menjadi rahasia kecil Zitao yang dibaginya bersama Tuhan. Orang lain tidak perlu tahu.

"M-maaf," gumam Zitao lirih nyaris mengigit putus lidahnya sendiri. "B-bolehkah saya lewat, Sunbae?" tanyanya mencicit. Bahkan di pendengarannya sendiri Zitao terdengar menyedihkan.

"Wah, wah, wah, tahan itu, Yifan!" sorak teman-temannya heboh. "Apa yang akan dikatakan Yixing jika dia melihatmu mencegat adik kelas seksi pertama yang kautemukan?" semuanya tertawa dan melolong-lolong liar.

Nama itu menerjang hati Zitao dengan ketajaman samurai. Menusuk tepat di jantungnya dan mengoyaknya.

Yixing.

_Yixing_.

Siapa dia?

_Siapa dia untuk Yifan_?

Yifan mendenguskan tawa singkat sebelum menurunkan tangannya dan membiarkan Zitao lewat. "Aku hanya berpikir aku mengenalnya," katanya dingin sebelum kembali meraih bolanya dan bermain dengan lincah.

Salah seorang temannya mencibir. "Dan aku juga _mungkin_ mengenalnya," balasnya. "Memangnya dia siapa? Sahabat kecilmu?" dia tertawa bersama teman-temannya; mentertawai fakta yang tidak mungkin benar baginya, tapi tidak menyadari bahwa ucapannya barusan membuat ekspresi Yifan menggelap.

Yifan menarik sudut bibirnya menjadi senyuman dingin. "Mungkin…?" katanya menggantung sambil mengangkat bahunya. "Dan kuharap kalian semua merahasiakan hal ini dari Lee-Lee?"

"Tentu saja untuk hal semacam itu ada kompensasinya," balas temannya yang lain.

Yifan tersenyum seolah sudah mendengarnya. "Makan sepuasnya sepulang sekolah? Pilih saja restorannya,"

Semuanya kembali berteriak melolong-lolong seperti segerombolan serigala yang tidak berbudaya. Zitao bisa saja berdiri semalaman di sana jika saja tidak ada sebuah tangan yang meraih tangannya dan menyentakkannya naik hingga dia nyaris terjungkal.

Adalah Sehun yang menariknya hingga melewati tangga yang dikuasai geng Yifan.

"Pelan-pelan," gumam Zitao sementara hatinya setengah mati ingin matanya menoleh ke arah dewa keemasan yang masih duduk di tangga sedangkan otaknya yang rasional menginginkannya fokus ke sekolah barunya.

"Aku sebal sekali dengan kakak-kakak kelas seperti itu," gerutu Sehun saat mereka menembus lorong yang mewah ke arah deretan kelas X.

Zitao menatap ke arah tangannya yang masih digenggam Sehun. "A-anu, Sehun-ah?" bisiknya.

Sehun tidak menoleh saat menjawab. "Apa?"

"A-anu, itu… bisakah kau… a-a-a itu aaa…, melepaskan tanganku?"

Sehun berhenti dan menoleh ke arahnya dengan tatapan bingung yang menggemaskan. Dia mengerjapkan mata sebelum menunduk ke arah tangannya yang masih mencengkram erat tangan Zitao. Dia bergegas melepaskannya.

"Eh, maafkan aku," katanya meringis manis.

Zitao tersenyum. "_Gwaenchana_," bisiknya.

Sehun tersenyum dan meletakkan tangannya di kepala Zitao. "Ya Tuhan," desahnya geli. "Kau memang gadis termanis yang pernah kutemukan…"

Dan jantung Zitao berdetak kuat hingga nyaris mendobrak tulang rusuknya.

_Oh, Tuhan, apakah ini artinya dia jatuh cinta lagi?_

_Jatuh cinta kepada orang yang…_

_Bukan Yifan_?

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Author's Corner:

Annyeong! *lambai2 semangat*

TAORIS SHIPPER SUARANYA MANAAAAAAAAAAAA...?

Ayooo yang kemarin minta KT chaptered angkat tangaannn? *tebar cokelat* ini author kabulkan/? permintaannya ^^ author datang dengan FF TaoRis chaptered pertama author ^^ yah lumayan buat selingan kalo lagi mandek buat HunHan pan ye? XD aaahhhhh author excited banget sama FF ini, chingu gimana? Kalo excited ayoo ppali juseo ripiunya monggo/? XD

Semoga chingu suka yaa sama tema yang author ambil. Walaupun mainstream tapi author bakal coba buat alur unpredictable supaya nggak mainstream-mainstream amat lah XD Ini GS betewe, karena banyak yg bilang author spesialis GS XD author juga seneng banget banyak yang ngaku awalnya gak suka GS tapi begitu baca ff author jadi seneng GS hehehe author bangga sama pencapaian author sendiri *digampar* XD

Zitao di sini jadi tokoh ngenes *digergaji fans Tao* yang terjebak antara dua cowok cakep nan cool/? Yifan dan Sehun. Hehehe kecium gak aroma nistanya author? *author digebugin KTS* XD

Ini emang penuh krak; Taohun, Kray… tapi tenang aja, nantinya bakal tetep jadi OTP kok ^^ author make krak sebagai penyemarak aja ^^ inti dari cerita ini tetep TAORIS ^^

Ayooo, monggo2 ripiunyaaa~~~ *ngarep*

.

.

éclairéoh©2013

.

.


	2. Premiere (First)

ECLAIRE OH _proudly present_:

_A TaoRis' fanfiction_:

.

_**Ménage à Trois**_

**(Love Triangle)**

.

Didedikasikan untuk _nae dongsaeng_, **Lee Hwi Na**

_Thank you for the amazing fanart, Chagiya_ ^^

_This is KT for ya_~

.

**CHAPTER 1**

.

Shostacovich International Luxury School (SILS)

South Korea

.

Zitao berhenti di depan gerbang raksasa sekolah termewah di Asia Tenggara itu sambil merapikan kusut di roknya saat duduk di kursi mobilnya tadi yang menghantarkannya ke sekolah. Orangtuanya yang sangat baik hati sudah membelikan Peugeot 207 biru permen yang siap digunakan kapan saja, tapi Zitao tidak mau terlihat sombong dengan membawa mobil mewah itu kemana-mana sendirian. Dia lebih memilih diantar Range Rover milik ayahnya disertai supir. Malah terkadang bersama dengan ayahnya.

Dia menghela napas dalam-dalam dan bersiap untuk melangkah maju saat klakson lembut membuatnya tersentak. Dia menoleh dan menemukan Lamborghini Aventardo putih salju berhenti di sisinya dan kapnya yang cantik terbuka perlahan dengan deru mesin halus dan menampakkan seorang malaikat dengan kacamata biru metalik bertengger di hidungnya.

Oh Sehun.

"Selamat pagi, Ziezie," sapanya ceria. "Kau datang naik bus atau apa?" tanyanya menelekkan sebelah tangannya di pintu mobil mewahnya yang sekarang berubah menjadi _convertible_.

Zitao selalu merasa jantungnya berdegup sedikit lebih kencang dan antusias saat Sehun memanggilnya 'Ziezie'. "Oh, hei, selamat pagi, Sehun-ah," balasnya sambil menyeka anak rambutnya yang menjuntai di keningnya. "Aku diantar supir," akunya.

Sehun mengendikkan dagunya ke jok di sisinya. Jok kulit lembut berwarna dominan hitam-merah yang megah dan sangat mengundang. Zitao tahu bahwa joknya dijahit tangan, dipesan sesuai keinginan pemesannya. Dengan pilihan corak warna sesuai kebutuhan dan mobil Eropa itu mewah sekali.

"Aku tidak percaya kau punya Aventardo," balas Zitao sambil berjalan memutari bagian depan mobil Sehun dan menarik pintunya hingga terkuak ke atas sehingga dia bisa masuk. Aroma mobil itu—walaupun dengan keadaan _convertible_—tercium seperti parfum Sehun yang mulai akrab dengan penciumannya sendiri. Sedikit keringat asin maskulin yang khas, kehangatan yang menguar ke seluruh penjuru dirinya, serta sedikit parfum lelaki yang harumnya kuat tapi cocok dengan keseluruhan dirinya.

Sehun tersenyum sebagai balasannya. "Aku juga tidak percaya kau tahu ini jenis mobil apa," balasnya sambil menjalankan mobilnya yang menderu sehalus beledu di bawah kakinya. Mobil itu melesat mulus melalui beberapa gerombolan siswa menuju parkiran _basement_.

Zitao meraba joknya yang mulus. "_Gege_—e-eh, maksudnya salah satu sepupuku suka mobil _sport_ Eropa dan aku… yah, _terpaksa_ mendengarkannya berkicau seharian tentang mobil-mobil itu dan… kurasa aku terpengaruh," katanya memaksakan sebuah senyuman kecil yang semoga saja dianggap Sehun sebagai senyuman takjub atas mobilnya.

Zitao tidak pernah merasa _terpaksa_ untuk mendengarnya _seseorang_ itu berkicau tentang mobil. Bahkan apa saja yang dibicarakannya terasa begitu indah di pendengaran Zitao.

"_Mesinnya berdengung halus. Joknya dijahit tangan… Kau bisa memesan sesuai apa yang kauinginkan tetapi_—"

"Mobil Eropa berwarna _pink_ tidak akan pernah muncul."

Zitao mengerjapkan mata dan mendongak dari kesibukannya mengamati betapa halusnya jahitan tangan di jok mobilnya dan melihat Sehun tersenyum manis sambil menekan tombol untuk kembali menaikkan atap _convertible_-nya. Zitao menelengkan wajahnya bingung.

"Maaf?" tanyanya.

Sehun menarik kunci dari lubang _starter_ sehingga Zitao bergegas membuka pintunya dan keluar bersamaan dengan Sehun yang menutup pintu. Dia menoleh ke arah Zitao dengan geli.

"Kau selalu melakukannya, Ziezie," katanya sambil berjalan menjauh dengan ranselnya tersampir di punggung.

Zitao bergegas menyusulnya. Hak sepatunya bergema di ruang parkir saat mencoba mencapai Sehun. "Melakukan apa?" tanyanya mendesak.

Sehun tersenyum lagi. "Mengatakan apa yang kaupikirkan." Balasnya menoleh sejenak sebelum kembali memandang ke depan. Ke deretan pohon rindang yang memagari lapangan luas SILS.

Zitao mengerjap lalu merona. "Apakah aku mengatakannya dengan keras?" gumamnya malu.

Sehun menatapnya dengan alis terangkat. "Oh, boneka _Barbie_-ku yang manis," katanya geli sambil mengacak poni Zitao. "Tentu saja kau mengatakannya dengan keras, tapi tidak masalah selama yang mendengarkan hanya aku," dia memberikan Zitao _dirty wink_ sebelum tertawa teredam dan menuju tangga.

"YA! Sehun-ah!" Zitao bergegas mengejar Sehun yang dengan kaki panjangnya sudah nyaris meninggalkannya, tapi kemudian memekik keras dan terhempas ke tanah beberapa meter dari Sehun yang langsung berlari ke arahnya. Melompati kap mobil, dengan menumpukan satu tangannya dan melempar tubuhnya yang ringan ke depan, yang baru saja nyaris membunuh Zitao dan meluncur mulus di tanah tepat di depan Zitao yang meringis. Tidak terluka, tapi menanggung malu dan syok yang membuat jantungnya berdebar kacau dan gila-gilaan.

"Ziezie? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sehun sambil meremas bahunya. Tas ranselnya teronggok di samping kakinya. Sementara napasnya tersengal. Zitao gemetaran di bawah genggamannya sementara dia berusaha menata kembali pikirannya.

Saat itulah dia mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka mendesis halus.

"Ck,"

Decakan yang takkan pernah Zitao tidak bisa kenali dimana pun.

_Seseorang_ itu.

"Ini sekolah, _Man_, bukan taman bermain. Jangan berlari-larian seperti model _music video_ di depan pintu masuk parkiran,"

Zitao gemetar tidak mampu menoleh tapi dia merasakan tarikan otot-otot panjang halus Sehun menoleh menjauhinya.

"Mungkin jika _Sunbae_ mengecek izin mengemudi _Sunbae_ dulu dan menyadari bahwa _Sunbae_ sedang di sekolah dan bukannya di arena balapan?" balasnya berani sementara tangannya yang mengenggam bahu Zitao mengencang.

"Oh, jadi kau… semacam… _guardian angel_-nya atau apa, sih?"

Zitao menggeleng pelan sehingga rambutnya yang tadi menghambur di bahunya tersibak kembali ke balik punggungnya. "Sudahlah, Sehun-ah," gumamnya lalu berusaha berdiri. Sehun bergegas membantunya. "Jangan diperpanjang," dia tersenyum pada sahabatnya yang memicingkan mata. "Kurasa itu memang salahku,"

Zitao memaksakan diri menoleh ke arah pemuda jangkung setampan dewa yang berdiri di sisi Lamborghini Sesto Elemento-nya yang masih menyala dan pintunya terbuka sambil bersedekap. Rahangnya kencang dan sama sekali tidak ada sedikit pun kilasan kehangatan yang pernah Zitao lihat sejak dulu.

_Seseorang _ini orang asing, bukanlah _seseorang_ yang dulu sempat dipanggilnya '_Gege_'…

"Maaf, _Sunbae_," Zitao membungkuk sempurna dan meringis karena sakit menyerang sendi lututnya. Rasa sakit yang lembut dan samar tapi entah bagaimana lebih menyiksa. Dia terpaksa menumpukan seluruh berat badannya pada kakinya yang baik-baik saja.

"Oh," Sehun bergegas membantunya. "Kau terluka, Ziezie?" tanyanya cemas.

Zitao tersenyum. "Tidak, tidak, hanya butuh sedikit minyak dan sakitnya pasti hilang," katanya tenang.

"Baguslah," sahut suara yang menebas udara setajam samurai. "Kurasa kau bisa berjalan ke kelas atau merangkak sekalian, yang jelas enyahlah," katanya sebelum berbalik dengan gerakan seanggun penari untuk memasuki mobilnya yang terbuka.

Sehun menyeret Zitao mundur saat mobil Eropa berkontur tubuh penuh lekukan tajam dan tipis serta berjarak 2 senti dari tanah itu lewat di depan mereka dengan angkuh. Sama angkuhnya dengan pemiliknya.

Sehun mencibir. "Padahal kurasa mobilku jauh lebih mahal dari mobilnya. Berengsek," gerutunya lalu menunduk ke arah Zitao yang sedang memeriksa lututnya. "Apakah itu memar?" tanyanya.

Zitao menggeleng sambil kembali membenahi rok kotak-kotaknya dan tersenyum. "Tidak, kurasa hanya tegang otot sejenak," katanya menenangkan lalu mengajak Sehun ke kelasnya. "Ayo, nanti kita terlambat," ajaknya.

Dan Sehun memilih menurutinya.

.

.

.

Oh, _well_, jadi mereka punya hubungan.

Hubungan _khusus_.

Yifan membanting pintu mobilnya lebih kuat dari apa yang direncanakannya sehingga dia mungkin akan mencemaskan beberapa kerusakannya _nanti_. Saat dia sudah memiliki waktu untuk memikirkannya. Dia mengepalkan tangannya yang mengenggam kunci perak panjang kurus mobilnya saat menatap dua sosok berlainan jenis yang tengah berjalan menjauhinya. Gadis cantik berambut ekor kuda dengan ikal-ikal per raksasa berayun ringan di punggungnya dengan poni cantik yang membuatnya terlihat semanis gula-gula di atas kue serta seorang lelaki menarik berkulit seputih susu yang memiliki senyuman yang juga semanis gula.

Yifan tidak ingat kapan dia pernah merasa _selapar_ dan _semarah_ ini. Tidak semenjak _itu_. Semenjak _saat itu_.

Pemuda tinggi berambut keemasan itu menyambar jas sekolahnya dan bergegas pergi jika saja tidak melihat gadis berambut panjang lurus yang tengah menjepit poninya ke belakang. Ada sebuah _dimple_ mungil di pipinya yang membuatnya terlihat secantik malaikat. Dia bergegas mengubah haluannya saat melihat gadis itu.

"Lee-Lee," gumamnya sedikit terlalu kasar hingga gadis itu tersentak.

"Y-Yifan _gege_," balas gadis itu sama terkejutnya. "Apa yang terjadi?" gumamnya melihat awan mendung raksasa menaungi wajah pemuda tampan di hadapannya.

"Sedikit masalah," gerutu Yifan sambil lalu dan menatap gadis di hadapannya. "Kenapa kau tidak menungguku?" tanyanya.

Gadis itu, Yixing, mengerjapkan mata. Sekilas ada emosi aneh bergolak di matanya yang indah. "A-aku…, aku sudah mengirimi _Gege_ pesan karena aku bersama kawanku. Kami…, yah, dia ingin aku membantunya dengan rambutnya,"

"Peduli setan dengan pesanmu dan aku tidak melihat satu teman sialan mana pun yang bersamamu," balas Yifan dengan nada dingin sekeras baja yang menusuk tepat di jantung Yixing.

"K-kurasa Mama sudah memperingatkan _Gege_ tentang kata peduli yang diikuti oleh penjelas yang sangat tidak pantas di dengar seorang perempuan," gumam Yixing berharap suaranya terdengar tegas tapi tetap saja suara itu gemetar.

Yifan mendengus sambil bersedekap. Sungguh, tidak ada yang lebih membingungkan daripada hubungannya dengan Yixing. Zhang Yixing atau Lay atau, seperti yang digunakannya tadi, Lee-Lee adalah gadis penurut, manis, yang dididik seperti seorang anak kaisar China kuno. Diasingkan selama masa remajanya hingga SMA dengan _homeschooling_ sehingga kecantikannya terasa begitu purba dan mengejutkan.

Tapi… bukan _ini_ yang diinginkan Yifan.

Dia tidak butuh kecantikan semacam _ini_.

Tuhan tahu betapa Yifan tidak suka menganggap dirinya sendiri seorang calon kaisar yang butuh perempuan pingitan untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Telingamu harus dibiasakan dengan kehidupan yang nyata, _milady_," gerutu Yifan dengan penekanan berlebih di kata terakhir yang membuat wajah Yixing bersemu merah padam oleh emosi. "Dan aku menunggumu di mobilku sepulang sekolah. Bukan hanya kau yang muak mendengarkan khotbah Papa dan Mama," sebelum mendapat jawaban, Yifan berlalu dari sana.

Yixing _harus_ menurutinya.

Kenapa? Mudah saja karena Yifan adalah calon suaminya.

Prospek yang sebenarnya tidak pernah dipikirkan Yifan, tapi saat dia memikirkannya, isi perutnya bergolak.

Kaki-kaki panjangnya menaiki tangga dua-dua untuk mencapai lantai tingga tempat kelasnya. XII KIMIA-A2. Dia mendorong pintu gandanya terbuka dengan kepalan tangan dan membuat seluruh isi kelas menoleh ke arahnya.

"_Emperor Wu_," sapa sahabat baiknya, Chanyeol, saat melihatnya datang. "Wajahmu sekusut _cravat_ yang belum diseterika, ada apa?" tanyanya sambil menarik kursi agar Yifan duduk di sana.

"Bertengkar dengan Lee-Lee?" tanya Chanyeol lagi saat Yifan menghempaskan diri di kursinya membawa aroma tajam harum sabun mandi serta segarnya air jernih.

Yifan memberikannya tatapan yang sontak membuat Chanyeol bungkam. Pemuda yang tingginya nyaris menyamai Yifan itu duduk di bangkunya, tepat di sebelah Yifan dan menatap temannya yang gusar dengan heran.

"Kuakui, _Man_, moodmu memang tidak pernah bagus setiap tiba di sekolah tapi tidak pernah sejelek ini," kata Chanyeol lagi dengan alis berkerut. "Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan gadis _itu_?"

Yifan sudah mengatakan pada Chanyeol agar tidak pernah menyebut nama _gadis itu_ di hadapannya. "Dia baru saja melemparkan nyawanya ke depan mobilku," gerutunya seperti seekor naga yang mendapati giginya dicabut secara paksa.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan suara tercekik lirih. "Dan apakah kau menerimanya?"

Yifan meliriknya tajam dengan mulut merengut permanen. "Membunuh kucing yang hanya akan menyulitkanku? Yang benar saja," dengusnya lalu menumpahkan isi tasnya di meja yang memang tidak pernah penuh. Sebuah iPod lengkap dengan _earphone_-nya, ponsel, serta sebuah _note_ kecil.

Chanyeol-lah yang memiliki tugas untuk membawa buku pelajaran sementara pemuda itu tidur di kelas. Tapi walaupun begitu, Yifan menyimak_ semuanya_. Dia selalu mendapat nilai terbaik saat tes di akhir pelajaran padahal selama pelajaran berlangsung dia menelungkup di atas meja dengan _earphone_ menyumpal telinganya rapat-rapat.

Tepat saat Ryeowook Songsaenim memutuskan untuk memasuki ruangan, Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Yifan yang sudah menyentuh-nyentuh iPod-nya untuk mendengarkan lagu.

"Oh, ya, Yifan," katanya. "Apakah kau sudah tahu?"

"Apa?"

"_Gadis itu_ juga FISIKA-A1,"

.

.

.

"Halo,"

Yixing mengerjapkan mata dan menoleh dari buku pelajarannya dan menemukan mata sebening mata panda dengan bulu mata lentik tebal yang dipoles apik balas menatapnya. _Cat eyes_ dari _eyeliner_ membuat mata itu terkesan begitu feminim dan menarik; sudutnya mencuat dengan cara yang membuat Yixing iri. Rambutnya yang ikal mayang diikat ekor kuda serampangan dengan poni yang sedikit berantakan. Gadis itu pastilah jenis gadis _sporty_ yang tidak bisa diam karena sekarang dia tersenyum ramah pada Yixing sementara teman sebangkunya—pemuda menarik berkulit albino—tetap sibuk dengan buku pegangan wajib baru kelas X FISIKA-A1.

"Huang Zitao," katanya mengulurkan tangannya yang berjemari jenjang dan berkuteks bersih serta rapi.

Yixing mengerjapkan mata dan tidak bisa tidak balas tersenyum saat melihat senyuman secerah matahari milik gadis ini. "Kau dari China?" tanyanya menggumam.

Gadis itu mengangguk hingga beberapa per melompat melewati bahunya. "Kau dari China juga?" balasnya.

Yixing mengangguk. "Zhang Yixing," balasnya sambil menjabat tangan mulus Zitao yang terulur ke arahnya.

Zitao mengguncangkannya sekali dan tersenyum lebar. "Kau cantik sekali," pujinya tulus dengan mata seperti anak anjing mungil menggemaskan yang gemar menggoyangkan ekornya dan menyalak gembira.

"Bukankah itu penghinaan?" balas Yixing mulus. "Karena kau jauh lebih pantas menyandang kata itu,"

Zitao mengerjapkan matanya. "Aku?" ulangnya lalu menoleh ke arah temannya yang sibuk menulis. "Sehun-ah, apakah aku cantik?" tanyanya sedikit terlalu polos hingga senyuman kecil lolos dari bibir Yixing.

Apalagi saat mendengar jawabannya. "Ya, ya, ya, kau cantik, _Barbie_. Nah sekarang buatlah acara minum teh untuk adikmu dan jangan ganggu aku,"

Zitao memberengut ke arahnya sebelum menoleh kembali ke Yixing. "Dia, pemuda kurang ajar ini maksudku, adalah Oh Sehun." Katanya. "Dia peringkat 15, jangan hiraukan,"

Maksudnya tentu saja bercanda, tapi Yixing sedikit banyak terkejut. Pemuda itu terlihat terlalu cuek pada dirinya sendiri. Sehingga mengejutkan juga mendengar fakta bahwa dia pintar. Yixing memang jarang melihat pemuda tapi yang jenis seperti Sehun-Sehun ini rasanya terlalu… _mengejutkan_ untuk jadi pintar.

"Dan kau jelas lebih pintar darinya, kan?" tanya Zitao lagi. "Karena kau masuk A1 dan tidak ada di peringkat 15,"

"Oh, _jeongmal khamsahamnida, _Ziezie," gerutu pemuda itu, Oh Sehun.

"Kembali, Sehun-ah," balas Zitao dengan nada manis yang membuat Yixing tersenyum.

Saat mata berbinar itu kembali ke arahnya, Yixing tersenyum. "Aku? Sebenarnya aku peringat… yah, satu."

"Wow."

Yixing langsung merona saat yang menjawab bukanlah Zitao, melainkan Sehun. Pemuda itu menatapnya dengan ekspresi nyaris sama persis dengan Zitao yang malah membuat Yixing merona hebat karenanya.

"_Ddaebak_," puji Zitao sementara Sehun masih ternganga menggemaskan.

Yixing merona sambil menyeka poninya dengan rikuh. "_A-aniya_, itu sama sekali bukan perkara besar," gumamnya sambil menunduk ke arah buku pelajarannya yang seketika terasa berubah menjadi bahasa Rusia. Walaupun Yixing tahu bahasa Rusia, tapi dia belum mempelajari aksaranya yang aneh.

Siulan panjang kurang ajar Sehun malah membuat Yixing semakin merona. "Kau hebat sekali," katanya serius lalu pada Zitao dia berkata serius, "Mungkin suatu hari nanti saat kita harus bekerja kelompok kau harus memastikan dia bersama kita, _Barbie_,"

Zitao membalas kata-katanya dengan anggukan pasti.

Yixing tersenyum melihat keduanya. Yang satu tampan, yang satu cantik. Yang satu ceria, yang satunya juga. Mereka memiliki banyak sekali kesamaan sifat yang membingungkan Yixing. Pacar seperti itulah yang diinginkan Yixing. Bukan sama sekali… jenis kaisar dingin seperti Yifan.

Sesungguhnya, jika Yixing bisa jujur. Yifan sangat tampan. Memesona dalam aura keangkuhan dan kepongahannya sebagai pria. Jarang sekali ada pria tinggi yang bisa berjalan setegap dia. Memamerkan pada dunia bahwa dia tinggi dan berkuasa. Seolah ada mahkota tak kasat mata di kepalanya. Rambut pirangnya, postur tubuhnya, apalagi senyumannya yang jarang terlihat. Walaupun di dalam beberapa kesempatan dia bisa terlihat konyol, tapi kombinasi antara rahang tajam dengan matanya itu adalah sebuah keindahan. Keseksian. Dosa besar.

Tapi Yifan tidak memiliki sifat seperti…

Katakanlah…

Sehun.

Terbuka, ceria, polos, dan seluruh kesederhanaan remaja.

Yixing meraih pensilnya dan mulai menggores. Membayangkan wajah lain yang jauh lebih menyenangkan. Mencoba menggambarkan malaikat yang diinginkannya untuk dirinya sendiri. Jemarinya bergerak membentuk seraut wajah dengan timbunan benang kehitaman yang magis… Bibir mungil, mata jernih….

Oh, mungkin dia harus menambahkan aura otoriter yang sama dengan Yifan?

Sedikit saja.

Lalu dia akan—

"Wow,"

Yixing mengerjapkan mata dan mendapati Zitao dan Sehun sudah membungkuk di balik punggungnya dengan wajah dekat sekali dengan wajahnya yang membuat Yixing tergagap. Keduanya mengamati gambaran Yixing yang segera ditutupinya tapi Yixing punya firasat keduanya sudah melihat jauh lebih lama dari itu.

"Gambarmu bagus," puji Zitao tulus. "Jadi selain pintar, kau juga jago gambar. Apakah kau bisa bermain musik?" tanyanya ceria.

Yixing ingin menjawab tidak tapi entah bagaimana dia ingin sekali _jujur_ pada gadis ini. "Sedikit," akunya rendah diri sambil menyelipkan kertas HVS berisi gambarnya ke dalam bindernya.

"Apakah ada alasan khusus kenapa kau menggambar Suho-_sunbae_?" tanya Sehun sambil melangkah kembali ke mejanya sementara Zitao menatapnya bingung.

"Siapa itu Suho-_sunbae_?" tanya Zitao menyuarakan isi kepala Yixing.

"Itu ketua OSIS kita," balas Sehun sambil mengeluarkan _earphone_ dari tasnya. "Kau tidak tahu?"

Keduanya menggeleng.

Sehun menoleh ke depan kelas dan mencibir. "Kebetulan," gumamnya sebelum mengedikkan dagu ke depan kelas. "Itu dia," katanya sambil menyimpan _earphone_-nya ke dalam loker.

Zitao dan Yixing bersamaan menoleh dan langsung membenahi duduk mereka saat melihat orang yang memasuki ruangan. Dua orang dengan dua buah garis setrip biru muda di bagian kiri lengan bajunya yang menandakan mereka adalah _sunbae_ mereka. Orang pertama yang membawa aura menyenangkan dan senyuman seindah malaikat memiliki label F-A1 di bawah garis setripnya yang membuat Yixing kagum. Sedangkan yang lainnya memiliki label K-A3.

"_Annyeong_ atau _Zdráhstvuyti_," sapanya menebarkan senyuman sejuta watt-nya keseluruh penjuru kelas. "Sejujurnya walaupun aku sudah bersekolah di sini selama dua tahun, aku sama sekali tidak fasih menyebutkannya." Akunya rendah diri dan membuat beberapa siswa di depannya tertawa lirih.

"Nah," katanya lagi sambil meraih selembar kertas dari asistennya. "Aku Kim Joonmyeon atau kalian bisa memanggilku Suho karena aku adalah _malaikat_ kalian," katanya membuat beberapa siswa kembali tertawa kali ini lebih keras dan itu termasuk Zitao dan Sehun di sisi Yixing sementara gadis itu sendiri terpana melihat orang yang sedang berdiri di mimbar.

_Ya Tuhan_!

Tangan Yixing merambat ke dadanya sendiri dan merasakan jantungnya yang berdebar kencang.

Lelaki di hadapannya ini.

Lelaki yang mengaku sebagai malaikat ini.

Seratus persen lelaki yang baru saja digambarnya!

Pantas saja Sehun mengatakan itu…

Yixing merasakan jantungnya mendobrak rusuknya dengan brutal.

"… aku ingin kalian mengisi _form_ ini untuk mengikuti ekstrakulikuler," katanya lagi sambil meraih _boardmarker_ di meja. "Kami memiliki banyak sekali ekstrakulikuler tapi yang paling favorit biasanya adalah olahraga. Basket, sepak bola, renang, dan _martial_ _arts_. Atau kelas seni? Menyanyi, menari, dan juga musik serta menggambar. Di sekolah ini juga ada ekstrakulikuler pelajaran yang secara dengan rendah diri kukatakan tidak terlalu populer karena orang yang sudah lelah berpikir tentang pelajaran biasanya mencari kegiatan fisik," lanjut Suho sambil tersenyum kecil saat menulis.

Tulisannya indah sekali. Kecil, mungil, serta rapi. Ejaan _Hangeul_-nya sempurna.

"… _martial arts_, dan kau?"

Yixing mengerjapkan mata dan menoleh ke arah Zitao yang sedang memicingkan mata memandang tulisan Suho dengan raut berpikir. "Maaf, Zitao-ya, _apa_?" tanya Yixing dengan perasaan malu tak terperi karena harus meminta seseorang mengulang ucapannya karena itu artinya Yixing ketahuan melamun.

Tapi Zitao tidak peduli itu. Dia malah tersenyum ramah dan menoleh. "Aku akan ikut _martial arts_, dan kau?"

Yixing tersenyum lega karena Zitao tidak tersinggung lalu membuka mulut untuk menjawab tepat saat Suho bicara, mungkin pada orang lain yang bertanya dan kebetulan mengalir ke pendengaran Yixing.

"Aku? Aku ikut musik." Dengan nada suara paling halus dan paling baik hati yang pernah Yixing dengar.

Jadi, itulah keputusannya.

"Aku?" balas Yixing tenang ke arah Zitao. "Aku ikut musik," lanjutnya tegas.

.

.

.

Suho belum pernah bertemu gadis ini.

Dia baru saja membagikan _form_ untuk ekstrakulikuler dan memberikan waktu kepada adik-adik kelasnya untuk mengisinya. Gadis ini manis sekali dengan _dimple_ mungil di pipinya serta rambut panjangnya yang tebal dan lurus. Dia berjalan ke depan dengan mengenggam erat _form_-nya dan gugup. Tubuhnya tinggi langsing dengan pinggang tinggi serta betis yang indah.

Suho langsung memberikan nilai 81 untuk gadis ini.

"_Zdráhstvuyti_," sapa Suho tersenyum saat gadis itu tiba di hadapannya membawa aroma _freesia_ mekar serta _orange blossom_ yang memabukkan. Persis seperti aroma rumah kaca saat musim semi.

"_Zdráhstvuyti_," balas gadis itu dengan pelafalan sempurna sehingga Suho mendongak dari kesibukannya melirik _form_ gadis itu—namanya Zhang Yixing—dan menatapnya terpana.

"Wah," pujinya tulis. "Kau punya pelafalan Rusia yang sempurna,"

Gadis itu merona dan melepaskan _form_-nya kepada Suho. "Terima kasih," gumamnya lirih.

Gadis itu bisa saja berlari ke tempat duduknya jika saja Suho tidak terlalu ingin kehilangannya. "Tunggu," katanya tenang dan gadis itu menoleh lagi.

"Ya, _Sunbae_?"

Dan Suho bersumpah tidak pernah ada seorang pun yang bisa memanggilnya _Sunbae_ dengan seindah itu. "Kau ikut musik?" tanyanya.

Gadis itu mengangguk sambil menjilat bibirnya ringkas.

Suho tersenyum. Memberikannya senyuman paling ramah, paling tulus, dan paling sempurna yang pernah dimilikinya sambil berkata, "Selamat datang di ekstrakulikuler musik,"

Gadis itu merona sebelum mengangguk dan membungkuk sopan sebelum berjalan tergesa ke tempat duduknya dan duduk di sisi seorang gadis _sporty_ yang tersenyum ramah padanya dan mengajaknya mengobrol.

"Mungkin kau harus menjaga jarak darinya, Suho," kata temannya, Baekhyun.

Suho menolak memalingkan wajah dari Yixing yang sedang tersenyum bersama gadis _sporty_ serta pemuda albino di sisinya. "Memangnya kenapa?" tanyanya. "Dia anak baru, jadi mana mungkin dia sudah punya pacar,"

Baekhyun mendesah sambil merapikan semua _form_ yang diserahkan kembali kepada mereka. "Sayangnya, Joonmyeon," katanya dengan nada simpati yang kental. "Ya. Dia sudah punya pacar. Dan pacarnya adalah Wu Yifan-_sunbae_,"

Suho belum pernah jatuh cinta, apalagi patah hati tapi hari ini sialnya dia merasakan kedua emosi itu bersamaan dalam satu hari yang sama.

Menyebalkan.

Sekaligus _menyedihkan_.

Zhang Yixing adalah kekasih Wu Yifan?

_Well_, mampus sudah.

Suho tidak pernah mau berurusan dengan pemimpin gerombolan berandalan kelas XII itu. Dia selalu memilih menjadi _golden retriever_ mungil yang menggoyangkan ekornya di kaki Yifan. Tidak pernah membantah karena Yifan tidak pernah melanggar apa pun. Bahkan dulu saat kawan sekelasnya, Minho, menjadi ketua OSIS, Yifan sama sekali tidak pernah melanggar satu peraturan pun. Oh, mungkin _satu_. Karena kebiasaannya nongkrong di tangga menuju lantai dua dan mengumumkan tanpa kata bahwa lokasi adalah milik_nya_ dan membuat semua adik kelas menyebut tempat itu sebagai 'Singgasana _Emperor Wu_' yang sangat sakral untuk dilewati.

Tapi, sekali ini, Suho menelaah ulang semuanya.

Apakah dia akan melepaskan Yixing dan melupakannya?

Menganggap Yixing hanyalah seorang _dryad_ mungil cantik yang harus dilupakan begitu matahari terbit?

Lalu melanjutkan hidupnya?

Menjauhkan kehidupannya dari Yifan dan tangan besinya?

Jawabannya…,

_Tidak_.

Suho akan mendapatkan Zhang Yixing.

Apa pun—_apa pun_—yang terjadi.

.

.

.

Sehun tidak pernah punya teman secerewet mereka.

Dia mengerang dan menyusupkan kepalanya ke lipatan lengannya saat Zitao dan Yixing terlibat percakapan tentang ekstrakulikuler dan _sunbae-sunbae_ tampan yang bisa mereka temukan di sana. Dan suaranya membuat kepala Sehun berdenyut.

"Kau pilih apa, Sehun-ah?" Sehun merasakan tarikan menuntut di lengan bajunya dan dia meringis saat menegakkan kepalanya dan bertemu pandang dengan Zitao dan Yixing.

"Aku? Menari," sahutnya lalu kembali berbaring.

"Memangnya kau bisa?"

"Ya ampun, _Barbie_, tolong. Biarkan aku tidur,"

"Kau tidak boleh tidur di sekolah, Sehun,"

Kepala Sehun tegak kembali saat mendengar suara kedua dan mengerang keras. "Aku punya _dua_ tiran di sini, demi Tuhan! Seolah satu tiran belum cukup," katanya melodramatis karena yang tadi menegurnya adalah Yixing.

"Kau mencari kelas tari?" tanya siswa di depannya yang seingat Sehun bernama Jungkook yang wajahnya seperti bayi.

Sehun mengangguk. "Kenapa memangnya?"

Jungkook tersenyum. "Aku juga ambil itu selain menyanyi dan kurasa kau memilihnya bukan karena… _dia_, kan?"

Cara Jungkook menyebutkan kata ganti tunggal itu membuat Sehun bingung. "Dia?" tanyanya bingung. Karena Jungkook mengatakannya seolah Sehun dan seluruh semesta sekalian tahu siapa yang dimaksudnya.

Jungkook mendesah, jelas kecewa. "Berarti bukan," katanya mengendikkan bahu. "Tapi, _well_, kuberitahu saja kau," lalu dia melirik ke sana kemari seperti seorang Bandar candu yang akan mengedarkan barangnya. "_Dia_ adalah Lu Han,"

"Luhan?"

"Lu Han,"

"Siapa dia?"

"Oh," Jungkook mendesah. "Dia adalah malaikat. Gadis cantik dengan tubuh selentur kucing. Wajah manis dan suara seperti Sembilan Muse. Dia ada di kelas tari dan menyanyi."

Sehun melirik dua cewek nyirnyir yang kebetulan cantik di sisinya. "Cewek cantik? _Man,_" katanya mendesah berlebihan. "Aku punya." Dia melirik Yixing dan Zitao terang-terangan. "Bahkan _dua_," katanya baru akan kembali tidur dan meninggalkan Jungkook yang mulai tidak rasional saat pemuda itu menyentakkan tangannya.

"Demi Tuhan, Oh Sehun," katanya dan membuat Sehun bertanya-tanya darimana dia tahu nama lengkap Sehun. "Luhan berbeda! Kau harus liat dia di kelas tari, menyanyi, atau sepak bola!"

"Tunggu, _apa_?" Sehun kembali menegakkan kepalanya. "_Sepak bola_? Seingatku kau menggunakan kata feminim untuk menyebutnya barusan,"

Jungkook mengangguk bersemangat sehingga Sehun terpaksa bertanya-tanya sebesar apa pengaruh Luhan-Luhan ini pada pemuda malang berwajah bayi di hadapannya. "Dia tipe cewek _sporty_ seperti Zitao," dia mengendikkan dagu ke arah gadis yang tengah tertawa geli bersama Yixing. "Dia ikut _martial arts_, kan?"

_Bagus, mereka sudah akrab_, pikir Sehun miris. Dia mengangguk sambil lalu. "Sungguh," katanya malas. Jenis perempuan apa pun yang disukai pemuda bayi seperti Jungkook tidak akan memenuhi dahaga kelelakiannya yang jauh berbeda dari Jungkook. "Aku tidak butuh perempuan cantik lagi,"

"Bertaruh?" tanya Jungkook.

"Harga diriku," balas Sehun.

Jungkook mencibir mendengarnya. "Kurang menantang," katanya.

"Makan?" tawar Sehun bertanya-tanya dalam hati kenapa dia mau melakukannya.

"Aku pilih restorannya?"

"Yap."

"Oke, sepakat?"

"Sepakat,"

Keduanya bersalaman dan tersenyum bersahabat. Dan Sehun mendapati dirinya bertanya-tanya lagi seberapa gilakah dirinya karena telah menyanggupi taruhan aneh bersama pemuda bayi ini.

_Ya sudahlah_, pikirnya saat Jungkook bersiul-siul sangat yakin akan menang, _tidak ada salahnya. Toh aku jelas akan menang_.

Dia mengendikkan bahu dan kembali mencoba tidur dengan kicauan ribut dua merak cantik di sisinya.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Review's Reply:

Sejujurnya nggak nyangka yang review sampe sebanyak ini~~~ aaaah seneng deeh XD jadi dibales aja deh satu2 :3

**ALL: GOMAWO FOR REVIEW ^^ *tebar kue n cokelat***

**Lee Hwi Na** (wkwkwk makasih juga itu fanart-nya yoo XD aduh suka deh yang tadi, itu Tao XD muuaniisssss~~ smpe author diabetes liatnya XD)

**TaoKyu** (hmm… kaitao yaa? Agak absurb sih XD author gabisa bayangin tapi mungkin nanti bakal muncul ^^ sabar yaa ^^), **Milky Andromeda** (kkk~ triangle-nya bukan sama Yixing sebnernya, tapi Kris-Tao-Sehun ^^ ahh gak apa, belum telat2 amat kok XD ini chap 1 ^^), **KrisPanda** (hahaha smoga ceritanya gak sama persis yaa sma ini ^^ kkk~ ini chap 1-nya smoga suka ^^), **fitri adriadna** (iya planningnya emang nyiksa kris *ketawa nista bareng tao* gomawo ne ^^), **Oh Luhan** (iya hunhan-nya cuma slight, intinya di sini taoris ^^ itu luhan udh mau muncul tuh ^^ sabar yaa~), **XiuBy PandaTao** (waahh gimana yaa? XD takut loh author ama bang naga /lirik kris/ mungkin nanti yaa~ gimana mood author aja XD kkk~), **anykta** (kkk~ ini lama nggak? Soalnya author mau ujian nih, ngetiknya nyicil~~ *pundung*), **Mekkyyy** (naahh di chap ini kebetulan semua pertanyaannya kejawab XD), **indi1004** (weeeh makasih yaaa~~ /peluk juga/ XD ini chap 1-nya semoga gak mengecewakan XD), **Ray Mark** (ini udah lanjuutttt~~~ /wink), **Laibel** (ini lanjutannya ^^), **chanwonderful** (semoga ini bagus yaa XD hehe iya Yixing pacarnya Kris ^^ ini udah keliatan kan alurnya? :3), **PanDragonease26** (aduuhh uljima2 /peluk/ jangan nangis dong :s author jadi gaenak~~ tapi sbnernya ini emang ff nyesek2an/? (bahasa lainnya angst XD) semoga km kuat yaa~ /peluk lagi/ ini udah update, ayo promote XD), **naranabila** (udah keliatan gak ceritanya? eon mikir apa~? :"s), **onkey shipper04** (ini lanjutt~~ ^^),**Kirei Thelittlethieves**(makasih ini lanjutannya ^^), **fallforhaehyuk** (ini kebetulan udah lanjuttt~~~ XD), **Aswshn**(suka gak sama suasana hubungan Kray yang sama ngenesnya? xD author sebenernya rada pal in lope gitu sama Kray /digebugin/ tapi ttp sukanya Taoris XD taohun juga lumayan XD tenang aja di sini fokusnya OTP, crack cuma buat manes2in/? kopel aslinya doang ^^ sabar nee sayangkuu~~ uljimaaa~~ /peluk/), **NaughtyTAO** (kkk~~ iya ngakuuu ini nyesek XD tapi ttp ini OTP kok ^^ tenang yaa~~~ kkk~ oh, salah satu temen bbm? 0.0 habis baca ping coba yaa~ :3), **cloudsfian** (kkk~ naga emang paling niiiiisssstaaa di sini XD tenang yaaa yg dendam sama kris boleh deh joged2 XD), **exopandahuang** (ini dia lanjutannya ^^ happy reading ^^), **KissKris** (aduh hubungan kray juga sama ngenesnya kok XD intinya ini ff ttp OTP ^^ crack cuma pemanas aja ^^ tenang nee~~ sayang sma tao mungkin krna abang naga jelek itu nakal suka selingkuh mulu /kris: apaan? Tu tao juga selingkuh mele/ XD), **mirarose86** (kalo bukan taoris di summary gak bkal ada kata 'TAORIS' di awal juga gak 'TaoRis' fanfiction' ^^ cuma belum keliatan aja ^^), **dia**.**huang91** (nyesek sesekali kagak apa kan yaa? :3 kkk~ keseringan bahagia merekaa~~ /digelundungin sama KT/ XD ini angst ^^ seriusan ^^ dan jalan cerita yang rumit kayak otak author XD), **kriswu393** (soundtrack? Mungkin lagunya author kali ya? Judulnya 'Nyesek, Nyesek, dan Selalu Nyesek' XD aahh author gak kepikiran ke sana XD boleh dong disaranin? XD), **Aulexo** (untung gak wkt iseng2 nengok ke tempat penampungan barang rongsokan XD /digampar/ XD waahh chantao? Ada baekkie tuh :3 author takut sama baekkie XD aduh makasih yaa klo beneran jadi fans :3 seneng deh /kecup basah(?)/ wkwkk ini chap 1 semoga suka ne ^^), **putchan** (horeee/? Author juga seneng klo yg ripiu rajin XD rajin ya? :3 biar nilainya bagus/? XD), **zakurafrezee** (kebetulan author juga XD kkk~ ini lanjutannya ^^), **blueacacias** (salah satu yg udah tercerahkan/? Ya XD kkk~ ini krna banyak yg req jadinya author buatin deh :3 kebetulan jg lagi mabok taoris XD), **Riszaaa** (kkk~ kagak jebol tuh capslock? XD hehe wah km juga orang tercerahkan/? Ya XD kkk~ seneng deh/? XD ini lanjutannya moga suka yaa~~), **Nasumichan** **Uharu** (janjiii! Demi bebek2nya chen! /chen: WOY!/ XD aahh~~ annyeong haseo, reader baru ^^ enjoy yourself yaa~ ^^ *bow*), **anisa. 1** (hihihi chingu yang rajin update di facebook bukan ya? :3 namanya familier XD kkk tenang aja kraynya juga ngenes ini XD tenang2 /pukpuk/ ^^), **62 KrisTao WuHuang** (mereka ada masalah yg bakal dijawab selama jalan cerita ^^ sabar nee~~ nanti ada plesbeknya kok ^^ ini chap 1, happy reading ^^)

**SUMPAH, NGGAK ADA YANG KETINGGALAN KAN?**

.

.

.

Author's Corner:

Uuwaaaahhhhhhh~~ kagak nyanga ripiu buat dokumen 2k doangan udah 34 geneh~~ *nangis terharu* kalian KTS emang DDAEBAAKKK~~ *YEEEAAAAHHHH!*

Author sebnernya ragu ini epep model apa XD soalnya liat noh, baru chap 1 rumitnya udah bukan kepalang. Terus ngambang, terus jelek, terus… terus… pengen tak buang ke recycle bin coba -_- ngerjainnya nyicil jadi feelingnya juga dicicil DX aaahhh cepetan dong ujiannya selesai biar author bisa konsen ke epep DX

Doain author lulus yaa? Doa yg tulus nanti ketemu KT /AMIIIINNNN ASTUNGKARAAAAAA/ XD

Eh tapi abis SMA pan kuliah ya? TIIDAAKKHSSS itu lebih menyiksaaaa DX /gegulingan/

Oke. stop.

Author aLAY.

Tapi sumpah author waktu ngedit mikir; kenapa ini jadi kayak sinetron Indonesia geneh, ya? Ada yg mikir sama gak? /pundung/ mungkin di chap dua baru bisa dibuat gak Indonesia banget lah ^^ ini sumpah kayak cerita sinetron si SM*SH dulu~~ /galo/ iya gak sih? :C

Inget ripiunya yaa~~

Karena ripiu kalian smua sangat berarti buat author /usap air mata/

**P.S:**

**PERTAMA, semua kopel di sini OTP! Crack cuma pemanas ruangan/? Eh, bukan deng! Pemanas kopel asli maksudnya XD**

**KEDUA, Kray juga sama ngenesnya ama TaoHun n Taoris jadi kalem aja yaa~~ ^^**

**KETIGA, di sini ceritanya mulai kagak segitiga lagi tapi segibanyak alias lingkaran /author bunuh diri/**

**KEEMPAT, author merasa berdosa sudah menistakan Kangmas Kris Pakusudewo /peluk Kris/ /diwushu Tao/**

**KELIMA, Lamborghini Aventardo itu kayak punya GD di MV 'Who You' :3 kalo Sesto Elemento tanya Mbah Gugel yaa~ soalnya author belon pernah liat anak KPOP bawa itu :3**

**KEENAM, oke ini kebanyakan.**

**KETUJUH, gaya rambut Sehun di GDA bikin ngeces :G**

**KEDELAPAN, /author pingsan digebugin/**

.

.

éclairéoh©2013

.

.


	3. Deuxieme (Second)

**HARD-CLAIMED **(sowry *bow*)**:**

**This whole story is MINE. The casts don't belong to me, but the story is MINE. I write this all with my own hand. Copying without ANY PERMISSION isn't allowed. I'm sure that the reason why they made a 'PRIVATE MESSAGE' in this site, Babe. And if you dare, I just believe in karma's revenge. **

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS KIND OF STORY, IT WILL BE COOL FOR YOU TO LEAVE THIS STORY.**

**Oh. One more,**

**Have I mentioned you?**

**Karma is really cruel, Babe. Don't you dare to fight 'em. I tell you now, playing with Karma is not a good game you can play yourself with.**

**Note this. There's a clear difference between '**_**copying'**_** and '**_**inspired'**_**. Understand it.**

**.**

**WARN:**

Akhirnya author terpaksa buat warn. Jinjja~~ _

Couple di sini** HANYA TAORIS/TAOHUN/HUNHAN/KRAY/SULAY** untuk couple OTP atau crack lain dengan sangat menyesal author umumkan tidak masuk cast karena author takut hasilnya kayak MY PLAYBOY BUNNY yang bikin author serba salah karena pembagian porsi per couple. Mungkin mereka membentuk couple yang akan author singgung sekilas, tapi mereka gak bakal gangguin cast utama dan tidak diceritakan mengkhusus tentang kehidupan cintanya.

Author bener-bener minta maaf sebesar-besarnya dan mohon kerjasamanya agar FF ini juga tetap lanjut sekaligus kita sama-sama seneng. Author seneng, yang baca juga seneng, oke ^^

**Saranghaja! 3**

**Lvja, Eclaire Oh XXX**

**(NB. Ini cuma bakal muncul sekali ^^ ***bow***)**

**.**

ECLAIRE OH _proudly present_:

_A TaoRis' fanfiction_:

.

_**Ménage à Trois**_

**(Love Triangle)**

.

Didedikasikan untuk _nae dongsaeng_, **Lee Hwi Na**

_Thank you for the amazing fanart, Chagiya_ ^^

_This is KT for ya_~

.

**KET.**

'**Ziezie' **itu panggilan sayang Sehun untuk Zitao ^^ Diambil dari namanya sendiri: **ZI-**tao, jadi pengucapannya seperti… 'Zizi' ^^ dan bukan 'Jiejie' karena dalam kondisi ini mereka sebaya ^^

.

**CHAPTER 2**

.

South Korea

.

Tidak bermaksud sombong sama sekali, tapi Zitao lahir di keluarga yang berada. _Sangat_ berada. Sehingga apa pun yang Zitao butuhkan akan segera datang. Dia terbiasa mendapatkan semua yang diinginkannya tanpa perlu berusaha. Sehingga sekali saat dia ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya _menunggu_ sesuatu, dia meminta ayahnya _menunggu_ untuk membelikannya mobil hingga usianya genap untuk mencari surat izin mengemudi. Tapi bukannya melakukannya, ayahnya malah menghadiahkan mobil untuknya saat ulangtahunnya ke… _berapa_? Lima belas tahun.

Hari ini, sepulang sekolah, Zitao memilih mengurung diri di kamarnya yang luas. Dia duduk di tengah ranjang raksasanya yang dihiasi dengan kanopi ringan berkerut dengan aksen bunga-bunga yang cantik. Ditemani sepiring stroberi merah ranum serta setoples _Nuttela_. Gadis cantik itu bersila di tengah ranjang dengan _MacBook_ _Air_ terbuka di hadapannya; tengah memproses sebuah halaman jejaring sosial sementara tangannya yang lentik meraih sebutir stroberi yang ditenggelamkannya ke genangan _Nuttela_ sebelum berakhir di bibirnya yang berlekuk seksi seindah buah _plum_ masak.

Rambut ikalnya digerai hingga menyentuh punggungnya dengan ikal-ikal kecil berantakan yang selalu terjadi jika dia belum menyisir rambutnya. Dengan _kamisol_ imut berenda serta celana katun sejuk, Zitao menikmati waktu berkualitasnya sendirian. Kemarin dia baru saja menghadiri kelas _Martial Arts_ yang ternyata diketuai oleh salah satu Kasi di OSIS, Eli-_sunbae_ yang sudah berlatih teknik dasar _Taekwondo_ dan _Karate_ selama dua belas tahun. Zitao merasa antusias dengan kelas barunya itu. Karena dia suka sekali _martial arts_. Selain untuk melindungi dirinya, Zitao suka mengumpulkan uang yang didapatkannya dari kejuaran _martial arts_. Dengan uang-uang itu dia bisa membeli _MacBook_ _Air_ sendiri tanpa perlu meminta kepada orangtuanya.

Dering lagu membuat Zitao mendongak dari layar _MacBook_-nya dan menoleh ke ponsel pintarnya yang menyala di nakas. Dia menyambar beberapa helai tisu dan mengelap tangannya sebelum meraih ponselnya dan melihat _caller-id_-nya.

Sehun.

Dia tersenyum dan bergegas mengangkatnya. Mencoba menghalau debaran aneh yang berpacu di dalam dadanya. Seperti sebuah ombak raksasa yang menghantam karang. "_Yeoboseo_, Sehun-ah?" sapanya.

"_Aku suka kata '_yeobo_' pada sapaan itu_," balas Sehun dari seberang lalu tertawa lirih. "_Hei, Ziezie, apakah aku menganggumu_?"

Zitao menoleh ke _MacBook_-nya yang terbuka sebelum menggeleng walaupun dia tahu Sehun tidak akan melihatnya. "Tidak, sama sekali tidak. Ada apa, Sehun-ah?"

"_Yah, aku baru saja kalah taruhan dengan Jungkook_," kata Sehun; terdengar tidak percaya dirinya bisa dikalahkan pemuda bayi yang selalu ramah pada Zitao. Kemarin Jungkook meminjami Zitao pemutih serta memberikan selembar kertas untuk menjawab kuis Fisika dadakan dari Kyuhyun _Songsaenim_. Dan Zitao memang menyukai pemuda itu karena dia manis dan pipinya tembam sekaligus merona seperti bayi _cherubim_.

"Memangnya kalian bertaruh apa?" tanya Zitao sambil melempar dirinya berbaring di kasurnya yang empuk. Bantal-bantal bulu angsanya menyambut tubuh ringannya dengan anggun sehingga seluruh saraf Zitao mendesah lega. Tangan buta gadis itu menemukan salah satu bonekanya dan meraihnya; itu salah satu koleksi boneka pandanya sejak kecil.

"Well_, sebuah taruhan gila yang seharusnya tidak kusepakati tapi entah kenapa aku tetap melakukannya juga_," Zitao mendengar suara derum halus samar Aventardo Sehun dari seberang sana dan Zitao melirik jam dinding.

Ini hari Selasa. Jelas Sehun baru pulang dari sekolah setelah tadi saat bel pulang pamit kepada Zitao untuk mengikuti kelas menari pertamanya.

"Apakah ada hubungannya dengan lomba _poppin' dance_ atau yang lainnya?" tanya Zitao iseng sambil meletakkan boneka panda itu di matanya dan menikmati aroma apak khasnya, juga tercampur dengan aroma tubuhnya sendiri yang khas.

"_Tidak, Eunhyuk Songsaenim adalah guru menari terbaik yang pernah kutemui_," aku Sehun, "_Dan aku tidak menemukan kesulitan dalam mengikuti kelasnya,_"

Zitao menjauhkan bonekanya. "Lalu apa taruhannya?"

Derum halus Aventardo kembali mendominasi sebelum suara Sehun terdengar lebih jauh dan keras. Sepertinya Sehun sedang di jalan dan dia tidak mau mengambil risiko untuk menelepon sehingga mengaktifkan _handsfree_. "_Aku harus mentraktirnya makan_,"

Zitao terkikik ceria mendengarnya sebelum menegakkan tubuh dan membuat sebutir stroberi menggelinding dari piringnya. Tangan kurus dan langsing Zitao sigap menangkapnya dan membawanya ke bibirnya yang menunggu. "_Daaannn_?" katanya setelah menelan stroberi. "Aku tidak melihat gawatnya dimana,"

"_Aku kalah, Ziezie_," gerutu Sehun dan suara klakson lembut terdengar. "_Dan kau seharusnya tahu seberapa tidak sukanya aku pada kekalahan_,"

Zitao tersenyum lebar. "Tentu saja aku tahu," katanya meletakkan daun hijau stroberi ke piringnya. "Tapi aku tidak melihat seberapa besarnya efek kekalahan yang kautanggung,"

"_Uangnya memang tidak, Ziezie, tapi aku mempertaruhkan harga diriku bersamanya_,"

"_Well_, itu pertaruhan yang sangat mahal kalau begitu," aku Zitao tersenyum lebar membayangkan betapa kusutnya wajah pemuda albino di seberang sana.

Zitao mendengar gumam samar semacam…, '_tidak ada gunanya bicara denganmu_' dan itu membuatnya tertawa ceria. "Datanglah ke rumah. Kau bisa main bilyar di _pool house_-ku sepuasnya," tawar Zitao tulus.

Sehun mendesah. "_Aku harus mengantar bayi besarku untuk makan sebelum dia melemparkan dot beceknya ke arahku_," gerutu Sehun sambil kembali menekan klakson, kali ini dengan lebih kuat.

"Jangan terburu-buru," komentar Zitao seketika mendengar suara klakson Sehun yang menuntut.

"_Oh, ya, Ziezie_,"

"Ya?"

"_Kau mau makan siang bersama besok_?"

Zitao mengigit bibir bawahnya sejenak; kebiasaan yang selalu dilakukannya agar bibirnya nampak merah alami walaupun itu sama sekali tidak dibutuhkan karena bibirnya _memang _merah alami.

Siswa SILS diizinkan untuk menggunakan waktu makan siangnya untuk makan di kantin, SILS Café atau bahkan jika tidak terlalu suka menu hari itu, mereka bisa pergi keluar sekolah. Karena disepanjang jalan dekat sekolah mereka penuh dengan restoran-restoran yang lezat dan berkelas. Sebuah lingkungan elit yang cocok dengan keseluruhan sekolah mereka yang sama mewahnya.

"Boleh, dimana?"

"_Sushi_?"

"Yap. Kau yang traktir?"

"_Ayolah, aku baru mentraktir Jungkook hari ini. Tuhan tahu seberapa barbar dan tidak terhormatnya bayi itu saat makan._"

Zitao kembali tertawa sehingga beberapa lembar rambutnya terlempar kembali ke balik bahunya. "Oke, oke, aku yang traktir," ralatnya sambil tersenyum lebar. "Oh, ya," katanya kemudian sambil berpikir sejenak. "Apakah menurutmu Yixing mau bergabung?"

"_Siapa_?"

"Zhang Yixing,"

"_Oh, dia. _Well_, kurasa dia mau. Kau mau mengajaknya_?"

"Ya, tapi itu berarti kita tidak bisa memakai mobilmu ya?"

Zitao bisa mendengar Sehun mengangguk sebelum mendengar suara pintu dibanting. Oh, sepertinya Sehun sudah tiba di rumah. "_Kau mau membawa mobilmu_?"

Mendengarnya saja Zitao langsung mulas. "Aku belum punya SIM," keluhnya.

"_Aku juga. Lalu apa masalahnya_?"

Zitao memberengut menggemaskan sambil menarik-narik sejumput rambutnya yang kusut. "Memangnya boleh?"

"_Boleh jika polisi tidak tahu. Makanya jangan sampai mereka tahu_,"

"Kau pengaruh jahat, Sehun-ah," gerutu Zitao dengan bibir memberengut imut.

Suara pintu terbuka terdengar sebelum suara hempasan dan helaan napas Sehun. Zitao bisa membayangkan pemuda itu menghempaskan diri di kasur dan meregangkan tubuhnya seperti kucing yang mengantuk.

"_Kita bisa pakai mobilku jika Yixing bersedia duduk di kapnya,_" katanya kemudian hingga Zitao nyaris berharap rumah Sehun ada di seberang rumahnya sehingga Zitao bisa menyarangkan salah satu pot bunga cantiknya ke kepala Sehun.

"Oke, oke!" gerutu Zitao; benci pada fakta itu. "_Aku_ akan bawa mobil besok,"

"_Nah, begitu itu baru _Barbie_-ku yang cantik_. _Oke, ketemu besok_?"

"Yap."

"Nice rest,"

"_You too_,"

Zitao menurunkan tangannya dari telinga dan mendesah menatap ponselnya. Selalu begitu setiap sehabis menerima telepon dari Sehun. Bersama pemuda itu semudah bernapas. Zitao tidak perlu berusaha. Banyak sekali bagian dari Sehun yang sesuai dengan dirinya.

Kegemaran mereka, topik pembicaraan, pikiran, bahkan ciri-ciri fisik seperti misalnya mereka berdua lebih nyaman menggunakan tumpuan kaki kiri dan bukannya kanan seperti apa yang guru PE mereka, Siwon_ Songsaenim_, titahkan. Mereka suka model sepatu yang sama, _brand_ yang sama, serta kebiasaan belanja yang sama. Bahkan sekali itu saat pelajaran PE, mereka menggunakan sepatu _Converse_ merah-hitam _limited_ _edition_ sama tanpa ada janji apa pun sebelumnya.

Zitao merasa berlebihan jika menyebut Sehun adalah belahan jiwanya karena sejujurnya, _seseorang_ itu tetaplah mengisi singgasana hatinya. Yifan-lah yang mengisi hatinya. Yifan-lah yang mendapatkan seluruh cintanya. Hanya Yifan yang pernah diimpikan Zitao sebagai akhir perjalanan hidupnya. Sebagai sebuah dermaga mungil damai yang digunakannya untuk merapat.

Tapi sepertinya Zitao tidak memiliki posisi yang sama di dalam hidup Yifan.

Tangan Zitao yang meletakkan ponsel di kasur menemukan boneka panda yang disingkirkannya tadi. Jemarinya meraih kembali boneka lembut itu dan memandangnya. Manik hitam yang dijahit sempurna sebagai matanya tidak menampakkan seberkas emosi apa pun.

Bicara tentang boneka panda…

Zitao menoleh ke pojok kamarnya. Lokasi yang khusus digunakannya untuk menyimpan boneka dalam sebuah lemari yang terdiri atas kotak-kotak besar yang menampung boneka-boneka panda paling besar yang bisa ditemukan di dunia. Kaki-kaki hitam gemuk mereka menjuntai dari sela lemari sementara kepalanya meneleng sedikit. Di sisi-sisi boneka raksasa ada boneka-boneka panda mungil yang imut. Semua itu hadiah dari ayah Zitao; kapan saja ayahnya melakukan perjalanan keluar negeri dan menemukan boneka panda, dia akan membelikannya. Tidak peduli apakah dia baru saja membelikan benda yang sama atau tidak, ayahnya seolah ingin Zitao memiliki semua boneka panda yang ada di dunia.

Bahkan boneka yang ada di rak paling atas adalah boneka _Teddy Bear_ ekslusif yang hanya dibuat lima buah di dunia untuk merayakan ulangtahun perusahaan raksasa _Teddy Bear_ itu dan bekerja sama dengan Tiffany and Co. dalam membuat boneka _Teddy Bear_ raksasa dengan bulu dari benang emas, mata permata diamon, dan _bandeau_ sutera cina terbaik.

Apa namanya jika bukan berlebihan?

Untungnya semua hadiah itu cantik dan terlalu menggemaskan untuk Zitao tolak. Tapi dari semuanya, hanya satu benda berbau _teddy_ yang dicintainya. Zitao meraih nakas dan menyentakkan lacinya terbuka hingga menampakkan sebuah kotak hitam sederhana dengan ukiran huruf 'D' keemasan di atasnya.

_Dior_.

Dia meraih kotak itu dan meletakkannya perlahan di pangkuannya seolah takut benda itu akan rusak jika diperlakukan terlalu kasar. Dengan ujung telunjuknya dia mencubit kuncinya hingga terbuka dan mendorong tutupnya ke atas. Ada seuntai kalung emas putih sederhana dengan bandul berbentuk _teddy bear_ yang bertabur _amethyst_ keunguan serta sebuah gelang keemasan cantik dengan ukiran berlekuk '_Cartier_' yang berkilau oleh sinar lampu LED kamar Zitao.

Jemari Zitao menakup lembut _teddy bear _berat dan mungil itu. Merasakan bobotnya yang menenangkan sebelum membawanya ke dadanya. Tepat di jantungnya. Kalung ini adalah pemberian terakhir Yifan.

Sebelum kejadian _itu_.

Zitao mendesah berat sementara air mata meloloskan diri dari matanya dan meluruh di hidungnya yang sempurna sebelum menetes ke ranjang. Betapa hubungannya dengan Yifan telah berubah menjadi hubungan yang tidak pernah dibayangkannya sama sekali. Zitao bahkan tidak pernah memimpikannya.

Tapi entah kenapa dia kemudian terbangun _sendirian_. Yifan telah berada jauh darinya.

Sahabat kecil yang saling berjanji dalam rimbun dedaunan musim gugur…

Dua kelingking yang bertautan…

"_Janji, ya, Gege akan selalu bersamaku_?"

Tatapan murni antara dua manusia yang saling menyayangi…

Zitao menyeka air matanya dan kembali menyimpan kalung itu. Sebelum menutupnya, dia sekali lagi memandangi kalung itu. Akhirnya dia mendesah dan kembali meraihnya. Membuka kaitnya dan memakai kalung cantik itu di lehernya. Bandulnya mendarat di lekuk atas belahan payudaranya yang bulat.

Yifan harus lihat ini.

Melihat betapa sempurnanya benda ini di tubuh Zitao seolah pendesainnya menggunakan tubuh Zitao sebagai modelnya.

Apa pun yang terjadi, bahkan jika ada meteor yang mendarat di kepala Yifan, dia harus melihat ini.

Melihat benda pemberiannya.

.

.

.

Suho membereskan beberapa berkas anggota klub baru saat dia melihat Yixing melintas di hadapannya. Suho langsung mendongak dan berdeham.

"Anu, Yixing-ah?"

Gadis berambut panjang yang sedang menyandang sebuah ransel kecil di bahunya menoleh saat mendengar namanya dipanggil. Matanya yang sebening danau terlihat bingung. "Iya, _Sunbae_?" tanyanya.

Suho tersenyum dan melirik tempat duduk di hadapannya. "Ada yang ingin kubicarakan sebentar," katanya lembut; berharap Yixing mau memenuhinya.

Gadis itu melihat ke kursi di hadapan Suho dengan tatapan penasaran sebelum mengangkat pergelangan tangan kirinya dan menatap jam tangannya. "Maaf, _Sunbae_, saya harus pulang," akunya dengan rasa bersalah.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang jika kau takut dimarahi," tawar Suho lagi dan melirik jam tangannya sendiri. Jam empat sore.

Yixing terlihat gelisah. "Maaf, _Sunbae_, sepertinya tidak bisa." Katanya memberikan Suho kombinasi menggemaskan antara senyuman dan ringisan. Memunculkan _dimple_ manis itu lagi.

"Apakah kau membawa kendaraan sendiri?" tanya Suho diam-diam mempersiapkan diri mendengar merek-merek Eropa yang sering di bawa _hoobae_-nya. Jika benar Yixing membawa salah satu mobil mewah Eropa sial itu, Suho terpaksa mengeluarkan La Ferrari-nya agar tidak terbanting.

Syukurnya, Yixing menggeleng. Rambut panjangnya yang halus bergoyang sedikit. "Saya pulang dengan…," dia mengigit bibir bawahnya. "_Seseorang_,"

Seketika itu juga otak Suho menyuplai sebuah nama yang _pasti_ dimaksud Yixing. Wu Yifan.

Suho meletakkan berkasnya dan meletakkan sebelah tangannya di sana sementara tangan lainnya mengepal di pangkuannya. "Apakah… kau memang berangkat dan pulang bersama Yifan-_sunbae_ setiap hari?"

Oh, ya. Suho bisa melihat betapa tebakannya tadi membuat Yixing pucat karena terkejut. Kakinya secara naluriah mundur perlahan dan gemetar sementara tangannya mengenggam dadanya.

"A-a-a…" gumam gadis itu. "Saya tidak… maksudnya… itu…"

"Apa pun yang kulakukan pada pacarku, Joonmyeon, itu adalah urusan_ku_ dan aku tidak butuh bantuan apa pun,"

Suara yang menebas aura menyenangkan ruang musik itu membuat keduanya terkejut dan menoleh ke pintu ganda jati yang terbuka. Di sana ada sosok tinggi jangkung menawan Yifan; bersandar pada kusen dengan sebuah tas olahraga di bahunya dan tetes-tetes keringat di wajahnya yang sempurna.

"_G-gege_," sapa Yixing sambil bergegas menghampiri Yifan dengan gerakan penurut yang mengejutkan Suho. Dia merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan sehelai saputangan yang langsung diserahkan kepada Yifan.

Pemuda itu meliriknya sebelum meraihnya dan mengelap ringkas wajahnya sebelum menoleh ke Suho sambil berdiri protektif di sisi Yixing yang menunduk hormat. Seolah memandang Yifan adalah sebuah ketidaksopanan. Suho mengerutkan alis melihat jenis pacaran yang dilakoni Yifan dan Yixing.

"Jadi," suara bass serak Yifan terdengar. "Kau ikut musik?"

Yixing mengangguk. "Y-ya, _Gege_." Balasnya.

"Dan…, kenapa?"

Yixing mendongak dan menatapnya. "Aku suka musik," balasnya dengan nada sedikit ragu. "Bukankah Mama sudah mengatakan itu pada _Gege_?"

_Mama_? Suho mengerutkan kening.

Yifan menatapnya sejenak sebelum menoleh ke arah Suho. "Sepertinya aku harus mengawasi ketua klubmu," gumamnya dengan suara dingin yang membuat Suho menahan napasnya.

Suho seharusnya tahu, menyukai kekasih seorang _Emperor Wu_ bukanlah permainan yang bagus. Tapi entah kenapa dia tetap melakukannya. Jadi, dia tetap menjaga dagunya terangkat.

"Cemburu berlebihan bukanlah emosi yang bagus, _Gege_," gumam Yixing menunduk memainkan sepatunya.

"Peduli setan," gerutu Yifan sebelum meraih tangannya. "Ayo, pulang. Dikiranya aku mau mendengarkan celotehan nenek tua itu jika aku tidak mengembalikanmu sebelum jam lima?" dia bergegas menarik Yixing pergi.

Tapi tepat sebelum pintu tertutup, Suho mendapatkan hadiahnya.

Sebuah lambaian kecil dari Yixing.

Sekilas, tapi tepat mengena di jantung Suho.

.

.

.

Gadis berambut pirang itu memasukkan pakaiannya yang basah oleh keringat ke dalam kantung plastik. Dia menggunakan handuk biru bersih yang tersampir di bahunya untuk mengusap rambut basahnya setelah mandi di kamar mandi ruang ganti _practice room_. Dia mendesah dan membersit keras. Dia selalu pulang terakhir karena harus mengerjakan beberapa gerakan untuk video audisinya ke Julliard.

Dan juga karena gurunya, Eunhyuk _Songsaenim_ sangat menyukainya saat menarikan balet. Jadi, gadis itu akhirnya memilih merancang balet sepanjang setengah jam untuk video audisinya ke Julliard yang harus disetor beberapa bulan lagi. Dan hingga saat ini dia baru menyelesaikan lima belas menit gerakan yang dinamis dan cantik serta disetujui oleh Eunhyuk _Songsaenim_.

Dia baru saja akan menyampirkan tasnya untuk pulang saat pintu ruang ganti terbuka. Gadis itu menoleh defensif dan nyaris saja menjerit karena dia berpikir siapa saja yang memasuki ruang ganti perempuan saat sudah sepi pastilah penjahat mesum.

Tapi betapa terkejutnya dia saat menemukan salah satu _hoobae_-nya.

Oh Sehun.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di ruang ganti perempuan?!" bentaknya sambil mengalungkan handuk di dadanya. Untungnya dia sudah selesai mandi karena dia terbiasa sendirian di sini sehingga dia suka berkeliaran dengan handuk terlilit di tubuhnya.

"M-maafkan aku, _Sunbae_!" pemuda itu membungkuk sempurna dengan wajah terkejut yang nyata. "S-saya mencari celana saya yang disembunyikan salah satu teman saya dan dia melemparnya ke ruang ganti perempuan dan saya pikir sekarang sudah kosong."

Gadis itu mengigit bibir bawahnya. Dia melihat pemuda ini tadi sudah pulang dan kenapa dia kembali lagi? Mengambil celana? Omong kosong. "Karena aku tidak percaya dengan alasan itu, silakan mencari. Jika kau tidak menemukannya, aku akan merekomendasikanmu untuk dikeluarkan dari klub kepada Eunhyuk _Songsaenim_,"

Pemuda itu bergegas masuk dan menghampiri deretan loker aluminium tepat di bawah dinding pembatas antara ruang ganti perempuan dan lelaki sementara gadis itu bersedekap di dekat kursi panjang kayu dimana tasnya terbuka. Pemuda itu membungkuk dan menarik sesuatu. Sehelai celana panjang longgar yang khusus digunakan untuk kelas menari berwarna gelap.

Gadis itu seketika malu telah berpikiran yang tidak-tidak. Dia membuang wajah dan mencoba menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya. Pemuda itu melewatinya dan berhenti sebelum keluar.

"_Sunbae_?"

"Ya?"

"_Sunbae _bawa mobil?"

"Tidak. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Hm… boleh kuantar pulang?"

Gadis itu mengerjapkan mata dan menoleh ke arah pemuda yang berdiri di pintu. Memenuhi pintu dengan tubuhnya yang langsing. Matanya mengerjap sekali, dua kali sebelum menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Diantar pulang oleh… _mu_? Prospeknya kabur,"

Balasannya adalah sebuah senyuman manis yang membuat lututnya terasa meleleh.

"Benarkah? Biasanya siapa saja yang saya ajak pulang mengatakan itu prospek yang menyenangkan," balasnya percaya diri dan gadis di hadapannya mencibir.

"Tidak, aku bisa pulang sendiri," kata gadis itu tegas sebelum meraih handuk dan menjejalkannya ke tas sebelum meraih sweter rajutannya lalu menggunakannya.

"Baiklah," kata pemuda itu. "Mungkin lain kali, _ne_, Luhan-_sunbae_," dia tersenyum sebelum melangkah menjauh dari ruang ganti perempuan.

Tidak menoleh untuk melihat betapa kedatangannya telah membuat gadis itu, Luhan, terduduk di bangku panjang untuk mengatur napasnya dan juga detak jantungnya…

.

.

.

Zitao menatap Sehun dengan bingung.

Mereka berdua sedang duduk berhadapan di ruang _tatami_ pribadi di sebuah restoran _sushi_ dekat sekolah. Yixing menolak bergabung karena dia harus bertemu dengan Ryeowook _Songsaenim_ untuk membahas beberapa pelajarannya yang memuaskan dan menawarkan opsi kelas percepatan. Dan Zitao batal menyuap _dragon roll_-nya karena senyuman lebar Sehun yang mencolok mata.

Zitao meletakkan sumpitnya kembali. "Ada apa sih denganmu? Salah menelan obat?" tanyanya sebal karena nafsu makannya hilang oleh senyuman Sehun yang bisa saja dengan senang hati diakui Zitao sebagai senyuman termanis yang pernah dilihatnya.

Sehun menggeleng. "Kalungmu bagus. Baru, ya?" tanyanya tidak nyambung sama sekali sambil mengendikkan sumpit ke arah kalung Zitao yang menggantung anggun di dadanya.

Zitao menunduk dan tersenyum sendu. "Ya, hadiah lama dari seseorang," katanya setengah mendesah sebelum kembali menatap sahabatnya. "Lalu? Kau sendiri kenapa?"

Sehun mendesah dan menjejalkan sebuah _sushi_ ke mulutnya. Mengunyah ringkas sebelum menelan dan tersenyum. "Kau ingat taruhanku dengan Jungkook?" tanyanya.

_O-oh_. Seketika Zitao berhenti mengunyah _sushi unagi_ yang baru saja menyentuh lidahnya. Sensasi aneh merambati tulang punggungnya dan dia benci sensasi itu. Dia merasa sebuah firasat buruk akan menghampirinya. Dia memaksakan diri untuk mengunyah dan menelan _sushi_ lezat yang terasa seperti gumpalan rambut itu dan meneguk _oolong_-nya banyak-banyak sebelum mengangguk ragu.

"Nah," Sehun menjentikkan sumpitnya. "Kau ingat aku kalah, kan?"

"Ya, dan kau tidak suka kalah," gumam Zitao lirih.

Sehun tersenyum semakin lebar. "Kali ini aku suka sekali kalah," katanya ceria.

"Kenapa memangnya?" tanya Zitao mencoba untuk ceria dan penasaran tapi usahanya gagal tapi Sehun sepertinya tidak begitu mempedulikannya. Dari ekspresinya Zitao seketika tahu _apa_ yang membuat Sehun bahagia atas kekalahannya. Tangannya mengepal begitu kencang hingga kuku-kukunya yang panjang menghujam telapak tangannya sendiri.

_Oh, tidak! Jangan katakan! Jangan katakan! Jangan katakan! Jangan berani-berani_—

"_Well_, yah, kemarin aku bertemu Luhan-_sunbae_ di _practice room_,"

_SIAL_.

"Luhan-_sunbae_?" tanya Zitao lirih lalu mengigit lidahnya keras-keras saat merasakan pinggiran tajam bergerigi sebilah belati di dadanya. Sejenak dia merasa sesak; napasnya tercekat seolah ada sepasang tangan yang mencekik aliran napasnya.

"Ya!" kata Sehun bersemangat sambil menambahkan telur _salmon_ banyak-banyak di _sushi _-nya. "Dia cewek cantik berambut pirang dengan tubuh selentur kucing dan wajah secantik dewi!"

_Jadi sekarang Sehun tidak suka jenis kecantikan _Barbie, pikir Zitao tanpa bisa mengendalikan diri. "Jadi, kau naksir ceweknya si Bayi?" balas Zitao sambil meraih gelas tembikarnya yang terisi teh _oolong_ panas yang menjadi pegangan akal sehatnya.

Sesuatu sedang remuk redam secara perlahan di dalam jiwanya. Membuatnya sulit bernapas. Jantungnya berpacu begitu lambat hingga tidak terasa. Dan jangan lupakan ada sebuah tusukan rasa sakit aneh di belakang jantungnya. Rasa sakit yang lembut, anehnya lebih menyiksa. Zitao mencengkram gelasnya kuat-kuat agar tangannya tidak mencengkram dadanya sendiri.

Sehun berdecak sambil kembali memilih _sushi_ di atas tempat kayu tradisional Jepang di hapadan mereka. "Dia bukan ceweknya si Bayi, _Barbie_,"

_JANGAN PANGGIL AKU BEGITU SAAT KAU MEMBICARAKAN PEREMPUAN LAIN!_ "Katanya kau tidak akan tertarik pada jenis cewek yang disukai si Bayi," balas Zitao seengah mencicit.

Sehun mengunyah _sushi_-nya dan mengendikkan bahu. "Yah, kupikir taksiran si Bayi juga _bayi_, tapi ternyata kali ini seleranya bagus juga," akunya nyengir. Jenis senyuman yang selalu membuat jantung Zitao berdebar, tapi anehnya sekarang terasa begitu menyakitkan.

Zitao tidak kuat lagi. Dia berdiri dengan ribut hingga Sehun mendongak bingung.

"M-maaf!" katanya. "Kurasa aku harus ke toilet," semburnya gemetar sebelum berlari ke arah penunjuk arah ke toilet.

Sialnya di restoran itu toiletnya adalah toilet campuran dengan lima bilik kecil serta tiga wastafel di depan cermin panjang. Zitao berhenti di sana dan menatap wajahnya sendiri yang merah padam. Sakit kembali merebak di belakang jantungnya. Menyerang kepalanya, juga lututnya. Sehun bisa saja menemukannya di sini karena toilet campuran sialan ini, dan Zitao harus bergegas sehingga pemuda itu tidak memiliki alasan untuk datang melihat keadaannya.

Zitao menyalakan kran dan mencuci wajahnya. Mencoba menahan akal sehatnya tetap di tempatnya dan menyimpan semuanya untuk nanti di rumah. Dia menghela napas berkali-kali. Sedikit terkejut betapa hebatnya serangan luka yang ditimbulkan hanya karena Sehun membicarakan perempuan lain. Bukankah Yifan adalah cinta pertamanya? Cinta dalam hidupnya?

Cinta tanpa awal tanpa akhirnya?

Cinta abadinya yang tidak akan pernah padam?

Tapi kenapa rasanya sesakit ini?

Zitao menyentuh dadanya dan mengap-mengap mencoba mencari udara. Menahan seluruh tangisannya. Dia baru saja meraih tisu kertas untuk mengelap wajahnya saat salah satu pintu bilik terbuka. Zitao terlompat kaget dan menoleh defensif.

Betapa terkejutnya dia melihat sosok yang berdiri di sana.

_Wu Yifan._

Dari semua orang yang tidak ingin dilihatnya, kenapa Tuhan mengirimkan Yifan untuknya di saat-saat seperti ini?

Zitao bersandar di pinggiran wastafel dengan jantung yang lebih kencang. Segenap sakit hatinya, pikiran tentang Sehun, bahkan fakta bahwa pemuda itu menunggunya dan bisa saja datang karena cemas dia tidak juga kembali hilang musnah saat menatap mata hitam Yifan yang terlalu familier untuknya.

Mereka saling menatap dalam bisu. Zitao tidak yakin pada apa yang harus dikatakannya. Ini pertama kalinya mereka bertemu hanya berdua tanpa orang lain dan Zitao tidak tahu apakah Yifan masih mau bicara dengannya atau malah tidak. Zitao melirik turun cepat dan memastikan kalungnya terlihat dengan jelas sambil menunggu respon Yifan.

Dan ya.

Kalung itu ada di atas kemejanya. Berkilau menyilaukan dan menantang siapa saja yang ingin melihatnya.

"Kau menangis," katanya dengan suara serak setelah keheningan menyiksa.

Bukan pertanyaan, tapi pernyataan. Suaranya juga terlalu dingin untuk jadi sebuah simpati. Tapi dia sedang bicara dengan teman masa kecilnya. Bagian dirinya yang lain sehingga Zitao tahu, ada nada lain di sana. Sebuah… perhatian? Entahlah. Secercah kehangatan yang dirindukan Zitao.

"T-tidak," gumam Zitao dengan tangan terkepal dan napas memburu.

Yifan mengamatinya dengan ringkas. Memindai dengan kecepatan menakjubkan sebelum menyentuh kelopak matanya sendiri. "_Cat eyes_-mu pudar," katanya sebelum mengencangkan rahang dan bergegas keluar dari sana.

Mungkin takut mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak ingin dikatakannya.

Tapi Zitao sempat memerhatikan mata Yifan yang mendarat di dadanya.

Dan Zitao mendapati jantungnya yang malang berhenti berdetak sekali, sebelum kembali berpacu gila-gilaan. Yifan memerhatikannya! Yifan memerhatikannya! Zitao bersandar semakin jauh ke pinggiran wastafel dengan lutut lemas dan wajah merona bahagia.

Lenyap sudah sakit hati yang sempat menghuni hatinya saat bertemu Yifan. Betapa ajaibnya kekuatan cinta masa kecilnya memengaruhi dirinya yang sekarang membuat Zitao sedikit terkejut. Dia memegang pinggiran wastafel; mencoba mencari kekuatan sementara senyuman aneh antara bahagia dan kaget lolos di bibirnya. Rambut panjangnya yang ikal berantakan membingkai wajahnya yang merona bahagia. Kecantikannya yang menakjubkan terlihat semakin menakjubkan saat seluruh helai hitam ikal itu berhamburan di wajahnya.

Tepat saat dia merasa cukup sempurna untuk keluar, pintu toilet terbuka.

Zitao menoleh dan sontak pinggiran tajam belati itu kembali menembus hatinya.

"Oh, di sini kau rupanya, Ziezie,"

Itu Sehun.

"Kupikir sesuatu terjadi padamu hingga kau terlalu lama di toilet dan aku juga melihat Yifan keluar dari sini dengan wajah seperti orang ambeien," katanya sambil melangkah masuk. "Kau baik, _Barbie_?"

… _berwajah seperti orang ambeien..._

Zitao tersenyum walaupun ada sebuah belati di belakang jantungnya. "Ya," katanya mendesah. "Aku hanya… _tidak sengaja_ menciprati sepatunya dengan air," lalu dia menatap Sehun dengan matanya yang cantik. "Keberatan untuk menunggu beberapa menit lagi? Aku harus membenahi _make-up_-ku," dia mengedip menggemaskan.

Sehun tertawa. "Aku siap menunggumu selamanya, _Barbie_," katanya sebelum menepuk puncak kepala Zitao dan keluar dari sana.

"Selama apa yang kaumaksud _'selamanya'_, Oh Sehun?" tanya Zitao pada pintu yang terayun menutup.

.

.

.

Sial.

Yifan tidak yakin apakah dia bisa tetap di sini setelah ucapan bodoh sialannya pada Zitao di toilet tadi. Yifan berjalan cepat ke arah ruang _tatami_ pribadi lain yang dipesannya untuk mentraktir kawan-kawannya. Dia duduk di sisi Chanyeol tanpa bicara sementara teman-temannya tertawa sambil menyesap _sake_ ringan. Chanyeol menoleh dari gelas _sake_-nya dan menatap Yifan yang berwajah pucat sambil memijat pelipisnya.

"Kau baik?" tanya Chanyeol.

Yifan mengeluarkan suara erangan samar yang membuat Chanyeol mundur dan memilih kembali meraih sumpit dan membereskan _sukiyaki_-nya.

Yifan mengerang dalam hati.

Kalung itu!

Tangannya mengepal kuat di bawah meja saat kembali teringat bandul boneka beruang _amethyst_ cantik itu. Bergantung begitu tepat dan sempurna di dada Zitao. Seolah diciptakan memang untuk keseluruhan tubuh Zitao. Jika orang lain yang menggunakannya, kalung itu tidak akan ada apa-apanya. Tapi bagaimana payudara remaja Zitao yang kencang mengangkatnya sehingga terpapar di permukaan membuat Yifan gila.

Dia ingat saat dia membelikan kalung itu.

Saat dia mencoba peruntungannya untuk mengikuti seleksi NBA beberapa tahun lalu. Dia menemukan kalung itu di laman lelang _online_ dan memutuskan kalung itu sesuai untuk Zitao. Dan dia tidak menyangka sekarang gadis itu memutuskan untuk menggunakannya.

Semua ini mulai membuat Yifan benar-benar tidak waras.

Yifan meraih botol _sake_ dan menenggaknya sendiri. Berdecap saat rasa manisnya menyentuh lidah. Berharap beberapa detik saja dia dibuat lupa. Lupa bahwa dirinya adalah Yifan.

Lupa bahwa dirinya bertanggung jawab atas kejadian _itu_.

Kejadian yang seharusnya dilupakannya.

Tapi sialnya, tidak bisa.

Karena kejadian _itu_ memang _tidak_ seharusnya dilupakan.

Tuhan, Yifan, bahkan setan sekali pun tahu itu.

Setiap malam Yifan masih terlalu terbangun karena mimpi yang sama. Membuatnya terpaksa menyewa psikater yang sama sekali tidak membantu. Perasaan bersalahnya tidak bisa hilang hanya dengan berbaring selama satu jam dan menceritakannya pada seseorang bergelar yang dingin. Tidak ada yang memahami perasaaan, ketakutan, serta bersalahnya seperti dirinya sendiri.

Dan mungkin juga Zitao.

Tapi, tidak, Yifan tidak akan pernah menanyakannya pada Zitao.

Karena dia tahu, kapan pun dia mendekat, dia hanya akan membawa kenangan lain.

Kenangan yang sama sekali tidak ingin Yifan ingat.

.

.

.

"Halo, _Chagiya_, kau kelihatan lesu,"

Zitao mendongak dan bertemu pandang dengan kakak kelasnya yang baik hati, Eli. Dia menggunakan kaus oblong hitam yang mencetak tubuh luar biasanya dengan sempurna. Dengan aroma keringat yang khas serta senyuman ramahnya yang memamerkan gigi-gigi mungil rapi. Dia membawa segelas minuman di tangannya dan mengulurkannya ke arah Zitao.

"Apakah aku sudah bilang gadis cantik tidak boleh murung?" katanya tersenyum sambil melirik tempat duduk di sisi Zitao saat gadis itu tersenyum dan menerima minumannya. "Boleh aku duduk di sini?"

Zitao mengangguk. "Tentu saja, _Sunbae_,"

Eli duduk di sisinya dan menatap beberapa anak yang sedang berlatih teknik-teknik bela diri. Zitao mengkhususkan dirinya pada _wushu_ dan dia sudah berlatih beberapa jam yang lalu bersama Eli. Dan sekarang gilirannya untuk beristirahat.

"Oh, ya, Zitao?"

Zitao menoleh dari dua kakak kelasnya yang sedang bertarung dan menoleh ke arah Eli. "Ya, _Sunbae_?" tanyanya.

"Apakah kau mau mengklarifikasi beberapa… _well_, yah, pertanyaan?" tanya _sunbae_-nya itu hati-hati seolah menilai respon Zitao.

Zitao mengerutkan alisnya yang melengkung sempurna dengan bingung. "Apa itu, _Sunbae_?" tanyanya.

Eli melirik ke sana kemari sejenak sebelum mendesah. "Aku… yah, kau tahu kan aku sekelas dengan… Yifan?"

Zitao mengerjapkan mata. Tentu saja dia tahu pemuda bertubuh padat yang sering membuat teman-temannya gila ini sekelas dengan Yifan. "Tentu saja, _Sunbae_. Memangnya ada apa?"

Eli menghela napas dan menunduk sedikit. Pandangannya tertumbuk pada kalung Zitao yang terekspos besar-besaran karena pakaian _martial arts_-nya dan Zitao mengikuti pandangan Eli dengan kikuk.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa tapi aku mendengarnya marah-marah kemarin tentang… yah, sesuatu tentang bandul boneka _teddy_ _amethyst_." Eli memalingkan pandangan dari dada Zitao dan mengendikkan bahu.

Ada alasan kenapa Zitao tidak cemas saat Eli memandangi dadanya karena dia tahu Eli tidak tertarik kepada perempuan. "Apakah dia marah besar?" tanya Zitao hati-hati sambil menggenggam kalungnya.

Eli mengangguk sambil meringis. "Sejujurnya, ya. Dia tidak bisa ditenangkan. Sepertinya dia agak tertekan," Eli mengendikkan bahu. "Aku tidak pernah menduga itu ada hubungannya denganmu karena aku tahu kekasih Yifan tapi kemudian Chanyeol menyebut sesuatu tentang _gadis itu_,"

"Dan _Sunbae_ langsung memikirkanku?" tanya Zitao lirih.

Eli menggeleng. "Tidak, tapi aku di sana saat Yifan mencegatmu di tangga saat hari pertama. Dan Yifan tidak pernah menyebut Yixing dengan sebutan _'gadis itu'_ seolah dia penyakit menuluar hebat yang akan membuatmu mati hanya karena menyebutnya," Eli mendesah meminta maaf dan Zitao memberikannya senyuman kecil kering.

"Jadi, Zitao,"

Zitao menatap Eli. Menatap mata hitamnya yang ragu.

"Mungkin kau mau membagi sedikit ceritanya padaku atau semacamnya? Karena kurasa itu serius,"

Zitao tersenyum lemah. Sudah sangat menduga arah pembicaraan ini. Tapi dia mendesah. "Maaf, _Sunbae_, kurasa tidak bisa," gumamnya.

Eli mengerjapkan mata. "Oh, oke." katanya tersenyum lalu merangkul bahu Zitao dengan begitu lembut. "Jangan ragu kapan pun kau butuh hiburan, ya? Aku pasti akan menyiapkan bahuku untukmu," dia tersenyum begitu tulus hingga Zitao nyaris menitikkan air mata.

Betapa seorang homoseksual bisa sangat memahami perasaan seorang gadis masih menjadi rahasia yang belum Zitao temukan jawabannya. Dia memandang Eli yang balas memandangnya dengan tersenyum begitu lembut. Zitao tersenyum sebelum melirik pintu ruang latihan yang terkuak.

"Mungkin _Sunbae_ harus menyapa Jaeseop _Songsaenim_ dulu?" godanya mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan dari dirinya sendiri.

Zitao dan Yixing menghabiskan waktu satu jam pelajaran Bahasa Inggris untuk menduga-duga apakah ada hubungan khusus antara Eli dan guru Bahasa Inggris mereka, Jaeseop _Songsaenim_. Dan melihat tingkahnya, sepertinya Sehun harus mentraktir Zitao dan Yixing masing-masing satu porsi yogurt buah karena tebakan rasionalnya yang percaya Eli tidak doyan '_guru-tua-bangka_'.

Zitao tersenyum lebar saat _sunbae_-nya itu bergegas bangkit dan menghampiri guru muda yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu masuk dengan setelan konsevatif yang menarik. Zitao tersenyum sebelum menghela napas dan menunduk menatap gelang _Cartier_ mungil di pergelangan tangannya.

Memikirkan seseorang yang menggunakan gelang yang sama…

.

.

TBC ^^

.

.

Author's Corner:

Sekali lagiii~~~~ mianhae akhirnya kagak bisa jawab ripiu TTATT

Banyak banget gitu, patah ni jari jawabnya~~~ :Q tapi author seneng banget yang ripiu udah 80-an giniiii astagaaaaa~~~ sambutannya bener2 meriah! XD ayooo makin rajin yaaa baca ffnyaaa~~~ kekekeke~~

Kemarin sempet ada kasus yang bikin author nyesek banget sampe keriting ni tangan bales BBM karena ntu berita. Author seneng kok ada yang terinspirasi sma author tapi mohon mnta izin secara pribadi untuk copy ide ato yang lainnya lewat PM selain juga notice di FF yang itu kalo itu terinspirasi dari ff author, biar sama-sama enak gitu~~

Bukannya author sombong ato gimana, tapi menulis itu susah. Kerjaan yang susah banget. Harus kuat di bahasa, makna kias, juga pengetahuan yang luas/? (bahasanya deh ini rookie) C: author juga belajar banyak sebelum bisa menjelaskan Prancis secara detil dan biar gak kesannya ngedongeng n bohong2in readers tentang Prancis yang sesungguhnya. Itu memang Prancis. Krna author suka liat2 foto Prancis n baca2 novel berlatar Prancis…

Author kepotek banget waktu baca itu FF (nggak disebut, maaf~) yang gaya nulisnya, penggambaran GS-nya, penggambaran semuamuanya mirip sama gaya author…

Mungkin kalo ide udah mirip sama author, gayanya bisa tolong jangan, ya? Soalnya gaya kan punya masing-masing author n kekhasan seorang author. Buat aja gimana gaya nulis chingudeul sekalian ini. biar nyaman dan gak terkesan 'ngejiplak' dan bukannya 'terinspirasi'.

Kayak kata **naranari** eonni kemarin: "kalo copy2 gitu aja sih semua orang juga bisa nulis ff bagus."

Maaf kalo author jadi curhat gini~ soalnya yang di… entahlah apa namanya, itu ff yang author paling sayang karena buatnya SUMPAH NGALONG DUA HARI supaya jadi FF se-perfect itu TTATT dan author rencananya emang mau buat sekuel kalo ripiu udh tembus 100 dengan versi cast beda… *pundung*

Sumpah, author gatau musti gimana…

Author sediiiihhh banget. Karena author ini rookie jadi masih kaget kalo ff-nya di…. Yah, itulah namanya. Jiplak? Kagak. Nyontek? Kayaknya. Inspirasi? Tapi gayanya terlalu mirip.

Terakhir, ripiu-nya ditunggu ya…

Maaf lama update soalnya banyak sekali hal2 eksternal yang menganggu author belakangan ini.

Khamsahamnidaaa~~~~ *bow*

.

**PS.**

**PERTAMA, Tahukah kamu? (semacem acara lama di TR**STv gitu XD) LA FERRARI itu **_**gaboleh**_** dibeli kalo kita belum punya **_**LIMA**_** Ferrari yg udah lebih dulu diluncurin sama produsennya, jadi supaya si LA FERRARI ini jadi mobil nomor 6 ^^ jadi bisa **_**bayangin**_** kan betapa **_**kaya**_**nya Suho? XD XD udah aslinya kaya, di sini author lebih kayain/? lagi XD biar kalo ada reader yg ngerti harga mobil gak mikir: "ya ampun, kok mobilnya Kris ama Sehun lebih mahal daripada mobilnya Suholangkaya gitu!" ini dia jawabannya ^^ Suholangkaya tetap jadi yang TERKAYA/? XD**

**KEDUA, FF ini **_**mungkin**_** akan berubah Rated jadi M di sepanjang jalan ceritanya ^^**

**KETIGA, RALAT. aduh malu banget deh author ketauan IPS-nya dapet berapa XD author salah nyebut South Korea di Asia Tenggara di chap 1 ^^ itu sumpah maunya ditulis 'ASIA' doang, tapi karena author lagi ngambang moodnya jadi keterusan nulis Asia Tenggara dan gak nyadar kalo itu salah. Hehe yaah, mian nee? Gak ada manusia yang sempurna XD**

**KEEMPAT, fakta KTS XD KTS pada doyan TaoHun tapi kagak doyan Kray XD kesian amet si naga kagak dikasih selingkuh tapi panda baby boleh XD tenang aja, momen Kray itu semacam momen terpaksa aja kok ^^**

**KELIMA, ada yg salah lagi gak ya di chap 1 ato di chap ini? mention yaa~~ ^^**

**.**

**ÉCLAIRÉOH©2014**

**.**


	4. Troisieme (Third)

ECLAIRE OH _proudly present_:

_A TaoRis' fanfiction_:

.

_**Ménage à Trois**_

**(Love Triangle)**

.

Didedikasikan untuk _nae dongsaeng_, **Lee Hwi Na**

_Thank you for the amazing fanart, Chagiya_ ^^

_This is KT for ya_~

.

**CHAPTER 3**

.

South Korea

.

Pemuda bertubuh kekar sempurna itu membanting pintu Ferrari 458 Italian-nya dan meregangkan tubuhnya yang liat. Otot-otot panjang remajanya sudah muncul dengan indah disertai tulang punggung yang kuat hasil dari berlatih _martial arts_-nya selama bertahun-tahun. Dia melangkah bergegas ke kelasnya di lantai tiga dan duduk di kursinya. Nomor dua dari mimbar. Tempat yang sangat strategis jika ada yang bertanya. Eli mengeluarkan notesnya dan mendesah saat mengamati notes itu. Sudah beberapa bulan belakangan ini dia bermain kucing-kucingan dengan orangtuanya masalah penyimpangan seksualnya dan dia tidak tahu harus bicara apa dengan ibunya.

Setiap kali mencoba bicara, kepalanya selalu berdenyut mengerikan. Dia mengingat kembali gadis manis berambut ekor kuda yang menjadi _hoobae_ favoritnya.

Mudah sekali mencintai Zitao.

Ramah, cantik, menarik, dan memiliki _S-line_ yang menakjubkan dengan porsi tubuh yang tepat dan sempurna. Lelaki mana saja pasti akan berlutut dan terengah di kakinya yang sempurna. Tapi Eli _tidak_.

Dia mencoba. Setan tahu seberapa kuat dia mencoba tapi dia tetap tidak mampu. Dia mendesah keras dan menumpukan kepalanya di meja di hadapannya dan bernapas melalui mulut.

Setiap kali berada di sisi Zitao dia mencoba untuk memaksa dirinya menemukan ketertarikan seksual atas gadis itu tapi tidak ada. Sama sekali tidak ada reaksi yang berarti dari tubuhnya. Dari _kelelakiannya_. Bukan berarti Eli _mencintai_ atau tertarik menjalin hubungan dengan Zitao, _tidak_. Eli hanya ingin mengetes seksualitasnya. Apakah dia memang seorang homoseksual atau seorang biseksual yang bebas.

Ternyata tidak.

Dihadapkan pada gadis dengan kecantikan Hera, keseksian Aphrodite, kecemerlangan Athena pun, Eli masih tetap seorang homoseksual.

"Kim,"

Eli mengerjapkan mata dan bergegas mendongak karena hanya ada satu orang yang diingatnya memanggil semua orang dengan marganya kecuali nama sahabatnya. Dan itu adalah Wu '_Emperor'_ Yifan.

Panggilan '_Emperor_' bukanlah panggilan yang dilebih-lebihkan. Dengan aura kepemimpinannya, tinggi tubuhnya yang menarik perhatian, kilau keemasan rambutnya yang bagai mahkota, serta otoritasnya; Yifan layak disebut sebagai kaisar yang sesungguhnya. Dia mengetuai klub Basket selama tiga tahun berturut-turut setelah saat kelas X dulu mengalahkan _sunbae_-nya yang sudah kelas XII dalam _battle_ _one-by-one_ permainan basket yang kasar dan kotor. Semua cara dihalalkan dan Yifan menang telak.

Itu membuatnya dijuluki sebagai Raja Basket dan belum ada seorang pun yang berani menantangnya dalam _street basketball_ seperti dulu. Karena hari itulah pertama dan terakhir kalinya, Yifan datang ke sekolah dalam keadaan babak belur. Banyak plester luka di wajahnya serta di tubuhnya. Permainan _street basketball_ adalah jenis permainan basket yang mengizinkan pemainnya menggunakan kekerasan seperti menyodok dan yang lainnya untuk mengagalkan usaha lawan mencetak skor. Tapi Yifan tetap menang.

"_Emperor Wu_," balas Eli tenang dan mengangguk ramah. "Apakah ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Jujur saja, Yifan biasanya mencarinya saat butuh bantuan dengan tugas remeh seperti Bahasa Korea atau yang lainnya.

Yifan menatapnya dengan dingin. Tatapannya memang selalu begitu tapi tatapan yang _ini_ membuat Eli mengigil. Dia mendadak mencengkram pinggiran mejanya dengan jantung berdegup kencang.

"Kau mungkin seharusnya mengetahui satu _rule_ dasar," katanya dingin tanpa nada sama sekali. Namun nada bicara seperti itulah yang selalu membuat telinga Eli terasa diiris-iris.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Eli dengan alis berkerut. Dia tidak pernah melakukan apa-apa, kan? Dia bahkan tidak pernah menyentuh lokasi kekuasan Yifan di bangku belakang.

"Kau seharusnya kenal Huang Zitao," katanya lagi; nada suaranya berubah drastis saat menyebut nama itu dan Eli terkejut mendapati betapa tajamnya nama itu saat diucapkan oleh suara bass dingin Yifan.

"Ya," balas Eli. "Aku kenal dia. Dia salah satu anggota klubku dan dia sempurna dalam _martial arts_,"

"Ya," balas Yifan setengah menggeram seperti seorang _shape-shifter*_ yang akan meledak menjadi seekor serigala raksasa di hadapannya. "Dan kau seharusnya menjaga jarak darinya, _Kim_,"

Perut Eli mencelos mendengarnya. "Dan kenapa aku harus melakukannya?" tanyanya tepat sebelum dia sempat menahan lidahnya sendiri.

Dan dia bisa melihat ada dua kobaran api raksasa di mata Yifan. Api itu begitu dahsyatnya hingga Eli merasa panas hanya dengan menatapnya. Tapi api itu tidak menyentuh bagian mana pun wajahnya. Hanya berkobar statis di matanya tapi menyambar ke segala arah.

"Karena…," Yifan menggeram dari sela-sela giginya yang terkatup rapat. Terlihat berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk bicara sementara dia ingin sekali mencabik Eli hingga menjadi serpihan mikron. "Dia _milikku_."

"Tapi—"

"Diam, kau." Potong Yifan yang sekarang mencengkram meja di sebelah Eli dan nyaris meremukkannya dalam kekuatan amarahnya yang menggila. Suara derit besi menggerus lantai marmer menyakiti telinga Eli dan mendominasi keheningan di kelas mereka.

"Huang Zitao akan _selalu_ menjadi _milikku_. Dan _aku_," Yifan menatapnya tajam dan nyaris tidak bisa menggerakkan mulutnya saat kembali bicara. "Akan _selalu_ jadi _miliknya_ apa pun yang terjadi."

Saat Eli terpana menatapnya, Yifan kembali menggeram. "Kau lebih baik mundur atau kucabik kepala tidak berhargamu itu untuk kuumpankan pada harimau pertama yang kutemukan," lalu dia melepaskan tangannya dari meja di sisi Eli hingga meja itu tersentak dan nyaris terguling sebelum dia berbalik anggun dan berjalan cepat keluar dari kelas.

Menyisakan hawa panas tidak nyaman yang membuat Eli sesak napas akibat rasa takut dan intimidatif Yifan.

"… _Huang Zitao akan _selalu_ jadi _milikku_ dan _aku_ akan _selalu_ jadi _miliknya_ apa pun yang terjadi…"_

Tiba-tiba saja serangan vertigo serta kegembiraan aneh menghantam Eli hingga dia terbahak-bahak begitu keras sambil meremas kepalanya.

"Dunia ini sudah gila!" serunya disela-sela tawa gelinya serta sakit berdenyut di belakang kepalanya.

.

.

.

"HATCHI!"

Yixing menoleh dan menemukan Zitao sedang panik merogoh-rogoh kantung tas kulitnya untuk mencari tisu. Yixing meraih miliknya sendiri dan menyerahkan selembar dengan senyuman lebar di bibirnya.

"Kau sakit?" tanyanya saat Zitao bergegas menyeka hidungnya yang meler.

Zitao menggeleng. "Ada yang membicarakanku," gerutunya membuat Yixing tertawa.

"Itu mitos," katanya ceria sambil meraih pensil di mejanya dan kembali menulis deretan jawaban Fisika yang sedang asyik dikerjakannya bersama Zitao sebelum gadis itu bersin dan membuat efek-efek tidak sopan muncul.

Zitao mengendikkan sebelah bahunya. "Kata Mama kita seharusnya memercayai apa saja yang ada karena tidak ada salahnya untuk percaya kan?" katanya sambil membersit keras kekanakan yang membuat Yixing geli.

Gadis di sisinya ini unik sekali. Sesekali Zitao akan terlihat semanis dan seanggun seorang _lady_ tapi kemudian akan terlihat sepolos dan selugu anak kecil. Yixing bingung sekali jika Zitao sudah digabungkan dengan Sehun. Hal-hal kecil yang tidak membuat saraf tawa Yixing tergelitik malah membuat kedua setan kecil itu tertawa hingga kram perut atau menangis.

Yixing mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin Sehun sedang menghadang seseorang yang menganggumu di parkiran?" godanya lalu tertawa saat melihat ekspresi Zitao. "Kalian itu seharusnya pacaran," katanya lagi sambil meletakkan pensilnya. "Kalian itu membuatku iri karena _begitu _cocok. Seolah dilahirkan untuk menjadi kesatuan. Sejauh ini perbedaan apa yang kautemukan dengan Sehun?"

Zitao, yang awalnya ingin menjerit protes, sontak terdiam mendengarnya. Dia terlihat berpikir sejenak sebelum memberengut, jelas tidak suka pada fakta itu. "Tidak ada," gerutunya. "Nyaris—eh, tidak—_semuanya_ sama."

Yixing tersenyum lebar. "Kenapa tidak pacaran?" godanya.

Zitao memberengut. "Dia sekarang sibuk dengan _sunbae_. Siapa kemarin? Lu… Luhan? Ah, pokoknya _orang _itu." gerutunya sambil meraih pensilnya kembali dan mengerjakan soal dengan kemarahan yang berlebihan. Tapi hebatnya dalam keadaan semarah itu, pekerjaan Zitao cepat selesai. "Katanya dia cantik, manis, selincah peri hutan, dan _blah blah blah_…" dia mencibir ke soalnya. "Padahal—"

"Kau cemburu."

Zitao mengerjapkan mata dan menoleh ke arah Yixing yang tersenyum sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya yang sempurna. Rambut panjangnya diseka ke belakang dengan sebuah _bandeau_ cantik dari sutera cina yang terlihat mahal.

Yixing tersenyum melihat ekspresi Zitao yang seperti baru saja ditembak tepat di jantungnya. Gadis itu perlahan menyeka poninya yang manis ke belakang dan mendesah keras. Syok berat pada selaan Yixing. Rambutnya yang hari ini digerai terlihat seperti tirai pertunjukan beledu yang sehitam sayap gagak.

"A-aku…," gumamnya lirih. "Aku tidak… maksudku, kenapa aku harus cemburu?"

Yixing mengangkat bahu. "Karena kau mencintainya?" balasnya lancar. "Memangnya apalagi?"

"Tapi aku—," suara Zitao tenggelam saat matanya menatap pintu masuk kelas lalu mulutnya perlahan terkuak begitu manis hingga Yixing yakin jika dirinya seorang lelaki, dia pasti akan mencium bibir gadis itu.

Tapi senyuman Yixing lenyap saat melihat siapa yang membuat Zitao terkejut. Dia bergegas bangkit dan meraih karet rambut di loker mejanya dan menguncir rambutnya agar rapi karena dia selalu diajarkan tidak berpenampilan berantakan di depan calon suaminya. Dan rambut tergerai dianggap berantakan.

Dia bergegas bangkit dan merapikan rambutnya sebelum meluncur mulus ke arah pemuda jangkung yang wajahnya memerah itu.

"Yifan-_gege_," sapanya sopan menjaga posisi wajahnya.

Karena tidak ada jawaban, Yixing melirik naik dan mendapati pemuda itu tidak sedang menatapnya. Mata pemuda itu lurus tepat ke balik punggung Yixing. Dengan wajah yang perlahan berubah menjadi pucat sebelum dia berhasil mengendalikan ekspresinya dengan rahang terkatup erat dan mengencang. Yixing mengerjapkan mata dan menoleh ke arah pandangan Yifan.

Dan dia menemukan Zitao yang berekspresi seolah baru saja menelan beling dan mendapati pinggirannya merobek tenggorokannya.

Yixing merasakan pukulan kuat di ulu hatinya.

_Ada apa? Ada apa antara Yifan dan Zitao?_

_Apa?!_

.

.

.

Sehun mendesah dan berdiri. Dia tidak sempat sarapan tadi dan memutuskan untuk ke _café_ sebelum ke kelas. Setelah menggasak dua tumpuk _pancake_ siram madu kesukaannya dengan ekstra ceri kering manis legit serta _topping_ cokelat, perutnya terasa nyaman dan siap menggasak soal-soal Fisika. Di SILS, setiap siswa di jurusannya sendiri mendapat sebundel soal yang terdiri atas seratus soal untuk setiap bab dari prodi yang diikutinya.

Fisika? Maka makanannya adalah sebundel soal Fisika.

Untungnya Sehun _suka_ sekali Fisika.

Dia mendesah dan melangkah keluar _café_ sambil menepuk-nepuk perutnya yang sekarang sudah nyaman. Dia bersiul-siul berjalan ke kelasnya sambil iseng mengamati _sunbae-sunbae_-nya dan berharap bertemu Luhan. Tapi, bukannya Luhan, dia malah mendapati seorang gadis cantik berambut hitam yang sudah membuatnya bersumpah akan menjaganya selamanya berlari dari pintu kelasnya ke toilet.

Tangannya membekap salah satu mulutnya sementara dia berlari.

Sehun bergegas mengangkat kakinya dan berlari kencang menembus lorong. "ZIEZIE!" teriaknya. "TUNGGU AKU! SIAL KAU, ZIEZIE!" serunya sambil menerobos kerumunan orang dan mencoba mencapai Zitao yang sedang berlari menjauhinya.

Bersyukurlah Tuhan menciptakan sepatu dengan hak-hak mengerikan itu sehingga Zitao tidak bisa memacu kekuatan maksimalnya saat menggunakan sepatu seragam SILS dengan hak kotak setinggi empat senti.

"HUANG ZITAO!" seru Sehun saat akhirnya dia berhasil mencekal tangan Zitao dan menyentakkan gadis itu hingga menabrak dadanya dan menangis di sana. Gadis itu berontak sejenak sebelum Sehun menguatkan pelukannya dan dia merosot.

Sehun mengikuti gerakan tubuhnya dan mereka berdua mendarat di lantai. Sehun merasakan denyutan gila jantung Zitao di bawah telapak tangannya sendiri serta napasnya yang tersengal.

"Kenapa?" bisik Sehun lembut di telinganya sambil menyeka rambutnya yang berantakan. "Ada apa, Ziezie? Kau bisa cerita padaku," gumamnya menenangkan dan menyentuh.

Zitao masih terisak di dadanya dan tersengal menyedihkan. Sehun baru saja membuka mulut untuk menghiburnya lagi saat sebuah suara hentakan kaki terdengar. Dia bergegas menoleh defensif dan menemukan Yixing yang sama kacaunya dan pucat berjalan ke arah mereka dengan terhuyung-huyung.

"A-aku tidak tahu kenapa…" katanya seperti seseorang yang sedang bermimpi atau mabuk candu. "A-aku… maksudku… Yifan-_sunbae_ datang dan… dan… dan dia tiba-tiba berlari…" gumamnya linglung dengan mata kosong dan ekspresi terkejut yang luar biasa mengerikan.

_Demi Tuhan_! Sehun hampir saja menjerit frustasi. Sekarang dia punya _dua_ gadis mabuk yang harus ditenangkan.

"Apa pun yang orang gila itu lakukan di kelas kita bahkan jika itu bisa mencegah Regulus menghantam bumi, kau _harus _menjauhkan pemuda bangsat itu dari Zitao," geram Sehun saat Yixing mendarat di sisi mereka dengan keadaan yang tidak lebih bagus dari Zitao.

"T-tapi…," gumam gadis itu.

"_Harus_, Yixing," bentak Sehun gemetaran. "Demi Tuhan, aku benci sekali saat orang sial itu dekat-dekat _Barbie_," tangan Sehun gatal sekali. Gatal ingin menyarangkan satu pukulan yang akan mematahkan atau membuat hidungnya melesak ke dalam tengkoraknya sekalian.

Sehun—demi Tuhan di Surga dan setan di Neraka—_benci _sekali pada Wu Yifan. Sejak awal mereka bertemu, pemuda itu sudah bertingkah berengsek pada Zitao dan sering membuat gadis itu kesal, menangis, dan kehilangan _mood_. Dan Sehun benci itu. Dia ingin menendang siapa saja yang berani menyakiti Zitao. Sehun ingin mematahkan tubuh Yifan menjadi tiga lalu menancapkannya di tengah lapangan sekolah sebagai sesaji untuk setan.

Tangannya yang memeluk Zitao gemetar saat mengingat hal itu. Kegembiraan yang dikirimkan oleh imajinasi melihat tubuh Yifan koyak dan dia tidak bisa lagi menyakiti Zitao dengan ucapannya membuat semangat Sehun membuncah, tapi tidak lama karena kemudian Yixing berbisik…

"Tapi dia… _tunanganku_…"

OH DEMI TUHAN!

.

.

.

Siapa yang bilang hidup itu adil?

Jika hidup itu adil, Yifan pastilah adalah seorang pemuda di usia 18 tahun berkepala besar dan berkaki bengkok atau punya bekas luka cacar jelek di wajahnya, tapi _tidak_. Yifan adalah seorang pemuda dalam kondisi emas dengan rambut lengkap keemasan, tubuh jangkung sempurna 190 sentimeter, dengan kemampuan olahraga yang tidak bisa disaingi, serta _tidak_ berkaki bengkok.

Belum lagi fakta bahwa wajahnya putih bersih tanpa bekas cacar atau pun jerawat.

Zitao meringis di kamarnya sendiri. Dia bersila di atas karpet lembut sambil menatap siaran televisi yang ribut sendiri di depannya. Ada senampan makanan serta camilan di meja kaca di sisinya tapi dia tidak berniat menyentuhnya. Kepalanya bersenyut sejak tadi Sehun mengantarnya pulang dan Zitao bahkan belum mengganti bajunya, dia hanya melepaskan kemeja sekolahnya dan membiarkan tubuhnya yang sintal, kencang oleh usia muda terpapar dalam balutan _kamisol _putih imut berenda. Dia terlalu malas untuk bergerak.

Mungkin dia seharusnya tidak sehisteris itu mendapati fakta bahwa Yixing adalah… (Zitao harus menghela napas dalam-dalam untuk menyebut ini) _calon istri_ Yifan. Dia bahkan sudah dengar _itu_ di hari pertamanya di SILS, kan? Tapi kenapa dia masih juga histeris?

Zitao tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Yixing akan sebaik hati itu padanya. Dia berpikir Yixing adalah seorang tokoh antagonis yang jahat plus cantik (walaupun sebenarnya Yixing _memang_ cantik), tapi dia tidak memiliki sifat-sifat jahat yang dipikirkan Zitao. Yixing bahkan tidak pernah menyakitinya. Yixing selalu membantunya dan memberikannya apa pun yang dia butuhkan.

Tapi sekarang…

Zitao mengerang keras dan berbaring di karpet dengan sebelah lengan menutupi wajahnya. Hawa penyejuk ruangan menyapu tubuhnya dan membuatnya sejuk. Gelang _Cartier_ di lengannya menekan keningnya dengan keras sehingga Zitao mengangkat pergelangan tangannya dan memandang cahaya lembut LED yang membias di sisi-sisinya. Gelang keemasan itu membuat jiwanya rapuh.

Jemarinya gemetar saat menyentuh permukaannya yang hangat dan tajam. Dia memejamkan mata dan mendesah.

Yifan.

Wu Yifan…

Betapa mudahnya nama itu membuatnya begitu bahagia sekaligus begitu tersakiti. Hanya dialah pemuda yang pernah mengisi hati Zitao. Hanya dengan kehadirannya, Zitao bisa melupakan semua kekesalan atau cintanya yang lain. Yifan telah mendapatkan posisi istimewa di hati Zitao. Memenuhi seluruh hatinya. Menduduki singgasana tertinggi di hatinya dan tidak akan pernah tergantikan.

Yifan adalah cinta dalam hidupnya.

Cinta yang takkan pernah lekang oleh waktu.

Cinta abadi yang terus menghuni hati Zitao dan memenuhinya dalam sebuah kebahagiaan walaupun itu berarti luka.

Memandang wajahnya saja membuat Zitao terasa begitu bodoh dan lamban. Ingin berlutut di kakinya dan menyembahnya seperti dewa. Memohonnya untuk membawa Zitao kemana pun dia pergi. Auranya membuat Zitao mengigil. Ingin membenamkan bibirnya ke bibir Yifan; mencecap rasa indah tak tergambarkan ciuman pemuda itu dan membuat seluruh tubuhnya mengingat ciuman dan lekuk bibir Yifan.

Jemari Zitao bergerak di tubuhnya sendiri saat mengingat wajah pemuda itu. Memikirkan senyumannya, matanya yang berkilau, semangatnya saat bermain basket, suaranya…

Jemari itu menyentuh sudut matanya yang basah dan terkejut sendiri. Zitao menangis. Betapa emosi itu menemukannya dengan terlalu mudah hingga Zitao tidak sempat mempersiapkan dirinya. Dia tersengal-sengal oleh tangisan dan akhirnya menyerah. Tangannya terentang dan terisak. Hangatnya bandul kalung _Dior_-nya menggelinding hingga menyentuh dagunya. Butiran _amethyst_-nya menimbulkan kesan bergerigi di kulitnya.

Ironisnya hidup.

Apa yang sangat Zitao inginkan sekaligus adalah hal yang paling tidak mungkin di dapatkannya.

Setidaknya setelah kejadian _itu_.

Zitao ingin sekali menjerit. Menghamburkan barang-barang atau sekalian membakar rumahnya. Dia ingin sekali mendapatkan pelampiasan yang sesuai untuk emosi yang tengah membakar tubuhnya, jiwanya, dan hatinya ini. Dia ingin mengamuk.

Ketukan di pintu kamarnya membuat Zitao mendongak.

"Ya?" balasnya serak dan parau sambil menyeka air matanya bersih-bersih walaupun matanya masih terasa panas dan pasti merah akibat tangisan.

"Nona," itu suara pelayan pribadinya. "Ada Nona Yixing di sini,"

Zitao mengerjapkan mata dan melompat berdiri. Dia menyambar _tube_ obat mata di meja rias dan bergegas menuangkannya beberapa tetes ke matanya. Mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum menyentakkan sisir ke rambutnya yang kusut sambil bergegas mengecek matanya.

Bagus, merahnya mulai pudar.

Dia melempar sisir ke laci sebelum meluncur mulus ke pintu dan menghela napas sejenak sebelum mengulurkan tangan ke gagang pintu dan menariknya.

Dia melihat pelayannya berdiri di depan sementara gadis cantik berambut panjang hitam dengan pita lebar yang mengikat kepangan rambutnya tersenyum sendu di belakangnya.

Zitao tersenyum. "Halo, Yixing," sapanya.

"Zitao," balas Yixing sambil mengendikkan bahu bingung. "Aku…, _well_, sebenarnya aku menunggu acara pengusiran setan untukku," dia meringis menggemaskan sebelum tersenyum lemah. "Tapi, yah, menawarkan beberapa pembicaraan perempuan dan…," dia mengangkat bungkusan di tangannya.

Yakin Zitao tidak akan menolak yang satu ini.

"Oh! Yogurt buah!" katanya ceria walaupun suaranya masih serak dan parau. "Masuklah. Dan tidak ada acara pengusiran setan untuk seorang malaikat di rumahku," dia mengial agar Yixing memasuki kamar sebelum berpesan ke pelayan pribadinya untuk membawakan teh dan beberapa violet kristalisasi yang digemari Zitao untuk cemilan tehnya.

"Kau belum makan siang?" tanya Yixing saat menggantung sweternya di sisi pintu. Matanya melirik nampan di meja kaca dan MTV di _flatscreen_ yang tengah memutar flim komedi yang nampaknya diacuhkan.

Zitao mengangkat bahu sambil melangkah ke arahnya. "Aku sedang malas makan," katanya sambil duduk dan meraih salah satu boneka pandanya dan memeluknya. Membenamkan wajahnya di sana.

Dia merasakan Yixing duduk di sisinya dan mengamati ruangan sambil meletakkan bungkusan yogurt buahnya di meja. "Kau punya banyak sekali boneka panda," katanya lembut.

Zitao mendongak dan ikut memandang kamarnya. Mencoba meletakkan dirinya sebagai orang luar hanya untuk merasa malu karena dia punya _banyak_ sekali boneka panda. Semua boneka itu berjajar di rak-rak di pojok ruangan, menggeletak di ranjangnya, di sofa, di karpet, di meja belajar, bahkan dia punya _wallpaper_ panda-panda mungil dengan berbagai macam gaya. Pintu kamar mandinya adalah tirai yang dibuat dari boneka-boneka panda mungil imut yang merupakan benda favoritnya di kamar itu. Jika ada yang memasuki kamar mandi, mungkin akan terkejut melihat jauh lebih _banyak_ lagi ornamen panda yang disumbangkan Zitao untuk kamarnya. Tirai mandi, kepala kran yang dimodifikasi, kaki _bathtub_, dan oh, jangan lupakan _showerpuff_-nya yang berbentuk kepala panda.

Yah, mungkin Zitao memang _sedikit_ terlalu berlebihan dalam obsesi pandanya.

"_Well_," katanya meringis. "Mungkin aku harus menamai kamar ini kandang panda," Zitao nyengir pada Yixing yang tersenyum anggun.

"Tidak." tolak Yixing. "Ini kamar paling ceria yang pernah kumasuki," akunya jujur.

Zitao tersenyum dan menoleh saat ketukan ringkas mendominasi. Dia melihat pelayan pribadinya bersama seorang pelayan yang membawa nampan terisi teko teh cantik dengan ukiran-ukiran rumit serta dua gelas cangkir bertangan kurus. Aroma bergamot membuat Zitao tenang.

Pelayan meletakkan nampan.

"Kau mau susu atau gula?" tawar Zitao.

"Keduanya," Yixing tersenyum.

Pelayan itu menuang susu ke dalam cangkir sebelum menuang teh kental keemasan yang membuat Zitao lapar. Setelah mengaduk dengan ketelatenan menakjubkan, pelayan itu menambahkan sebongkah gula batu ke dalamnya dan mengaduknya kembali hingga larut. Dia berdiri dan membungkuk untuk berdiri di pojok ruangan. Siap membantu jika majikannya ingin teh lagi.

Yixing menerima cangkirnya dan menghirup aromanya yang menyenangkan. Harum teh, manis legitnya susu, serta kesatnya gula. Yixing menyesap dan tersenyum lega oleh rasanya.

"Rumahku kuno," kata Zitao setelah menyesap tehnya. "Ini jenis teh yang akan kautemukan di London pada era 1800-an," dia tersenyum.

Betapa senangnya Zitao saat Yixing tersenyum. "Aku suka jenis teh ini," akunya. "Ringan, manis, serta menenangkan,"

Zitao mengangguk. "Ya, aku juga suka." Lalu dia meletakkan cangkirnya sebelum berdeham. "Jadi, jenis percakapan gadis apa yang kauinginkan?"

Yixing melirik tidak nyaman pelayan Zitao yang jelas mengabaikan mereka. Hanya akan peduli saat Zitao menjentikkan jari.

Zitao faham itu sehingga dia mengial pada pelayannya agar pergi. Pelayan itu mengangguk dan pamit keluar. "Mereka kadang-kadang membantuku mandi," akunya dan tersenyum saat melihat ekspresi Yixing. "Kau harus coba sesekali. Enak rasanya saat ada seseorang yang menggosok punggungmu dengan sabun,"

Yixing mendesah geli sebelum meletakkan cangkirnya. "Oke, Zitao. Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin mengungkit ini kurang dari satu kali dua puluh empat jam tapi…, aku merasa aku harus segera menyelesaikannya,"

Zitao mengerjapkan matanya. Dia tahu jelas apa yang akan dikatakan Yixing. "Masalah Yifan-_sunbae_." Pertanyaannya begitu lemah hingga terdengar seperti sebuah pernyataan.

Yixing mengangguk tidak nyaman lalu meraih tangannya. Ada gelang merah tebal aneh di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Zitao langsung mual melihatnya. Gelang itu _juga_ digunakan ibunya. Tanda tunduk sepenuhnya pada suami. Dan Yixing sudah menggunakan gelang itu padahal seingatnya tadi _belum_.

"Gelang itu…" gumam Zitao; kepalanya pusing.

Yixing menunduk menatap gelangnya sendiri dan pucat. "Ya," katanya bersalah. "Siang tadi Yifan-_gege_ mencoba memutuskan hubungan pertunangan kami, yang ada malah orangtua kami semakin mengeratkannya," Yixing terdengar begitu lemah hingga sikap permusuhan Zitao langsung luntur.

_Yifan mencoba memutuskan pertunangan kami_…

Perut Zitao bergolak. Dia pusing. Dia ingin mutah. Tangannya bergerak ke atas dan memijat kepalanya sendiri. Dia merasakan darah surut dari wajahnya dan ada sesuatu yang menggeliat di dasar perutnya.

"Dan Zitao, aku punya permintaan,"

Zitao mengerjapkan mata dan kembali terfokus pada wajah gelisah Yixing. "Apa?" tanyanya linglung.

Yixing menggenggam tangannya erat-erat. "Apakah kau akan membantuku?"

Zitao melirik gelang merah itu sekali lagi dan ingin muntah. "Tergantung," gumamnya tidak ikhlas. Gelang merah itu sudah membuat moodnya kacau secara resmi. Membuatnya gila.

"A-aku…" dia menelan ludah dan menatap Zitao sungguh-sungguh. "Aku ingin kau membantuku dengan Suho-_sunbae_."

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil McLarren P1 berwarna kuning-hitam maskulin memasuki halaman luas rumah besar keluarga Huang. Mobil itu meluncur dengan mulus ke dalam garasi yang terbuka dan menampilkan setengah lusin mobil merek Eropa yang megah dan mewah di dalamnya. Pengemudinya memarkir mobil itu di sebelah salah satu Lexus milih ayah Zitao sebelum mematikan mesinnya yang halus. Tangannya yang seputih salju terulur dan membuka pintu sebelum keluar.

"Wah, mobil baru?"

Pemuda itu menoleh dan menemukan sosok tinggi langsing terbalut sweter putih-abu-abu manis dengan tulisan "_Boys Who Cried Wolf"_ di depannya serta celana pendek katun yang senada. Tubuhnya yang kencang oleh usia terlihat begitu manis dalam balutan baju itu. Dia berdiri di tangga yang menuju lantai atas, sebuah ruangan yang selalu mereka gemari. _Pool house_. Di sana ada banyak sekali arena permainan yang dikhususkan untuk anak muda. Meja bilyar, meja poker, mesin _game_, bahkan _Dance Revolution_. Juga satu set karambol dan permainan basket mini.

Kaki panjang Zitao terbalut _slipper_ panda yang menggemaskan sementara rambutnya yang panjang ditarik naik dengan jepitan dengan pita besar bermotif polkadot.

"Bukan, ini punya Hyung-ku," balas pemuda itu.

Zitao bersiul takjub. "Kupikir aku lebih suka P1 daripada Aventardo, Sehun-ah," katanya bersedekap di tangga. Poninya berantakan membingkai wajahnya yang bulat manis.

"Tentu saja," kata Sehun melangkah ke arahnya sambil membenahi kerah kemeja di atas sweter rajutan putihnya. "Karena harganya bersaing ketat dengan La Ferrari," dia mendorong Zitao untuk naik ke _pool house_. "Dan akhirnya La Ferrari menang karena syarat lima Ferrari sebelumnya itu,"

Zitao merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan kunci _pool house_-nya dari saku. "Kurasa ada beberapa kualitas P1 yang kalah dari La Ferrari," katanya sambil membuka pintu _pool house_-nya. Pintu terbuka dan menampilkan sebuah ruangan nyaman yang menyenangkan.

Dengan _wallpaper_ sederhana dan sofa-sofa bulat empuk di pojok ruangan di dekat mesin _game_. Meja bilyar tepat di tengah dengan lampu rendah untuk pemain di atas karpet. Ada kulkas minuman dingin yang selalu penuh dengan soda, buah, serta makanan ringan. Sehun langsung berseru 'wuhuuu' panjang dan bergegas menuju kulkas semetara Zitao menyalakan pendingin ruangan.

Baru saja akan duduk di salah satu sofa, telepon di _pool house_-nya berbunyi. Dia menoleh dan meraihnya. "_Yeoboseo_?"

"_Ah, Zitao-ya_,"

Zitao mengerjapkan mata. "Yixing-ah?" balasnya.

Sehun mendongak dari bungkusan besar _Doritos_-nya saat mendengar nama Yixing. Dia menunggu Zitao bicara dengan satu keping keripik _Doritos_ yang terhenti dramatis beberapa senti sebelum bibirnya yang terbuka.

"_Hm, ya ini aku. Dan aku… di depan gerbangmu. Boleh aku masuk_?"

Mata Zitao membulat terkejut mendengarnya sementara Sehun menunggu. "Tentu saja! Tunggu sebentar!" seru Zitao lalu menekan salah satu tombol di dekat telepon yang berfungsi sebagai _remote_ sensor dari gerbangnya yang terbuka otomatis. "Bilang saja kau temanku pada satpam," katanya lalu meletakkan gagang telepon dan berlari ke pintu depan.

"APA? SIAPAA?" seru Sehun terluka di tempatnya, berdiri dan mengejar Zitao tanpa melepaskan bungkusan _Doritos_ di tangannya.

"Yixing akhirnya bergabung!" seru Zitao ceria sambil melompati dua-tiga anak tangga menuju ruang parkir.

"Awas jatuh!" seru Sehun sebelum mendesah dan menjejalkan segenggam _Doritos_ ke mulutnya dan mengunyah dengan tenang sambil masuk kembali ke dalam _pool house_. Dia menyalakan televisi _flat_ dan mencari _channel_ kesukaan mereka berdua, MTV.

Kebetulan sekali mereka tengah menayangkan _TV show_ berjudul _GirlCode_ yang sangat digemari Zitao. Dari sana gadis itu selalu belajar hal-hal yang membuat Sehun terkejut. Seperti menolak _tequila_, dan ber-_makeup_ alami. Acara itu juga jadi kesukaan Sehun tapi dengan alasan yang berbeda.

"_Guess who I have there_!" seru suara ceria Zitao saat Sehun menoleh dan menemukan seorang gadis berambut panjang yang berdiri di sisinya dengan mantel yang mewah berwarna hijau dari beledu dengan hiasan aksen-aksen keemasan di bagian kelimannya.

Sehun melambaikan tangannya yang kotor oleh bumbu kripik _Doritos_ pada Yixing. "Halo!" sapanya. "Tumben Naga jelek itu membiarkanmu bermain," godanya.

Yixing merona sambil melepaskan mantelnya. "Tidak juga. Aku berargumentasi pada Mama," katanya.

"Kemajuan yang pesat," komentar Sehun sambil kembali menatap layar televisi dan menjejalkan segenggam _Doritos_ lain di mulutnya yang lebar dan ribut seperti mesin penghancur makanan.

Zitao duduk di sisinya sambil meraih ke dalam bungkusan _Doritos_ Sehun dan menyuapnya seperti burung cantik. Dia menaikkan kakinya ke sofa dan bersila sempurna sambil menonton televisi.

Yixing duduk di sisi Sehun yang lainnya dan mengamati ruangan dengan penasaran. "_Pool house_-mu bagus," komentarnya.

Zitao menjulurkan tubuh ke depan sedikit untuk menatapnya dan tersenyum. "Yah, ini hadiah dari ibuku. Ruangannya kedap suara jadi kita bisa saja menyetel audio sampai volume maksimal dan berteriak-teriak sampai pita suara kita putus untuk bernyanyi, tapi keluargaku tidak mendengar apa-apa," dia mengedip.

Yixing menaikkan alisnya dan tersenyum geli. "Baik sekali orangtuamu," komentarnya lagi.

Zitao terkekeh. "Saat kau berusia dua belas tahun, kau pasti sibuk menyetel lagu-lagu _rock_ yang menganggu ibumu," dia mengedip sebelum tertawa bersamaan dengan Sehun.

Yixing mendapati dirinya ikut tertawa.

"Jadi, sebenarnya kenapa kau datang kemari?" tanya Sehun sambil menyerahkan bungkusan _Doritos_ setengah kosong ke tangan Zitao yang menanti sebelum menjulurkan tubuhnya jauh-jauh melewati Yixing untuk mencapai lemari es dan mengambil soda.

"Kau bisa mengambil apa saja yang kau suka," tambah Zitao sambil menjilat remah keripik di tangannya.

Yixing mengangguk dan menerima sekaleng _Diet Coke_ dari Sehun. Kaleng perak itu dingin di jemari Yixing. Sehun langsung membuka miliknya dan meneguk setengah kaleng sebelum Zitao meraihnya dan meminum sisanya.

Mudahnya kedua sahabat itu berbagi makanan membuat Yixing agak terenyuh dan senang. Dia berharap Sehun bisa menjadi pengganti Yifan di hati Zitao walaupun sejauh ini, itu belum terjadi.

"Aku muak di rumah," gumam Yixing lemah sambil menatap tulisan merah _Diet Coke_ yang melintang di kaleng gemuk pendeknya. Jemarinya mengusap kondensasi yang mulai muncul dengan lembut.

"Kenapa?" tanya Zitao lembut sementara Sehun menoleh dari kegiatannya membuka bungkusan _snack_ baru.

Yixing mendesah kecil dan tercekat. "Kau tahu aku dibesarkan dengan adat Rusia?" tanyanya.

"Rusia?" ulang Sehun; niatnya untuk menghabiskan sebungkus besar _Cheetos Net_ hilang sudah. Dia meletakkan kembali bungkusan itu di pangkuannya. "Maaf, bukannya bagaimana. Bukankah kau orang… _China_?"

Yixing mengangguk. "Nenekku orang Rusia dan dia bersikeras membesarkanku sesuai adat _terem_. Adat tradisional Rusia yang dulu _ngetren_ pada saat sebelum Jerman menyulut perang. Aku diasingkan ke sebuah desa terpencil di China dan mengikuti _homeschooling_ sepanjang ingatanku. Aku tidak pernah bertemu lelaki mana pun selain ayahku dan beberapa pamanku. Dan akhirnya saat _bal blanc _pertamaku—semacam pesta untuk memperkenalkanku sebagai seorang _lady_, remaja, di sanalah aku bertemu Yifan."

Zitao mengeluarkan suara tercekik yang jelas dan langsung menyamarkannya dengan suara batuk yang gemetaran. Sehun menoleh ke arahnya dan merangkul bahunya. Menenangkannya semampunya dan menjaga agar Zitao tidak hancur berkeping-keping. Tubuh mungil Zitao mengigil di bawah lengannya.

"Ssstt, _gwaenchana, Barbie_…" bisik Sehun lirih.

Yixing terlihat benar-benar bersalah tapi lanjut berbisik. "Karena _terem_ itu, aku diinginkan oleh semua lelaki di _bal blanc_ karena aku seperti perempuan asing. Katanya kecantikanku tidak terbayangkan karena aku tumbuh dipengasingan. Dan… hanya Yifan yang tidak menunjukkan emosi apa pun. Dia tidak mencoba menggodaku atau mengajakku berdansa, dia hanya berdiri di sudut ruangan dengan segelas vodka Rusia dan berwajah masam sepanjang malam." Yixing mengenggam kaleng sodanya dengan erat sementara Sehun menepuk lututnya dengan lembut.

Sulit sekali menjadi satu-satunya lelaki diantara dua cewek setengah sinting, Sehun faham itu. Tapi, dia tahu harus menenangkan yang mana. Zitao yang lebih tegar malah terlihat lebih menakutkan daripada Yixing. Zitao seolah seperti sebatang kayu raksasa yang sudah dihuni rayap. Terlihat kuat tapi rapuh.

Tradisi _terem_ itu menjelaskan pada Sehun mengapa Yixing terlihat begitu misterius dan eksotis. Mengapa kecantikan Yixing begitu menyentuh dan mendebarkan tapi sayangnya Sehun tidak menyukai jenis kecantikan penuh misteri semacam itu karena dia tahu kecantikan jenis itu melibatkan sebuah siksaan di dalamnya.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa Yifan sampai ayahku mengenalkan kami dan mengatakan pada semua tamu bahwa Yifan adalah calon suamiku." Bisik Yixing lagi pecah. Lalu dia menatap Sehun yang tengah menerawang jauh sementara Zitao mengigil di pelukannya.

"Maaf," dia meremas tangannya. "Aku mengacaukan malam ceria kita…,"

Sehun menatapnya lembut. "Tidak apa-apa," katanya. "Masa lalu memang sudah seharusnya dihadapi, takdir juga seharusnya ditemui. Kita sudah terlalu lama bersembunyi dari mereka," dia menunduk ke arah gadis di pelukannya yang seperti seekor bayi merak yang kedinginan. "Zitao, sayangku…," bisiknya lembut dan mengusap kepalanya. "Tidak apa-apa…"

Zitao masih mengigil.

Sehun tersenyum begitu lembut hingga perut Yixing terasa mencelos. Sehun-Zitao memang seharusnya bersama, Yixing positif tentang itu. Setidaknya Sehun tidak menyakiti Sehun kecuali bagian yang Zitao ceritakan pagi tadi tentang Sehun yang mulai main mata dengan Lu… siapa? Luhan? Ya. Luhan.

"Tidak apa-apa, satu cowok berengsek yang kebetulan tinggi seperti tiang listrik itu bukan berarti semua cowok juga berengsek." Dia mengeratkan rangkulannya. "Aku masih di sini, masih jadi sahabatmu. Aku yang akan menghajarnya jika dia berani mendekat padamu," janjinya lalu memasang mimik khawatir. "Walaupun aku pesimis dengan tinggiku yang mungkin hanya sebahunya," dia mengendikkan bahunya ringan. "Tapi, aku akan melakukan apa saja untuk sahabatku,"

"Orang terakhir yang berjanji menjadi sahabatku adalah Yifan…"

Keduanya terkejut mendengar suara Zitao.

Gadis itu meringkuk di dada Sehun dengan wajah pucat pasi terkejut oleh cerita Yixing. Dia memandang jauh tanpa fokus dan seperti melihat tangan tak kasat mata mengambil jiwanya dan membawanya pergi.

"Dan kaulihat sendiri bagaimana akhir dari persahabatanku…" tambah gadis itu lagi dengan suara gemetaran.

"Oke," sergah Sehun. Suaranya tidak lagi lembut dan itu membuat Yixing takut. "Aku tidak peduli hal sialan apa yang bisa dilakukan tiang berengsek itu padamu, tapi bisakah kau tidak menimpakan kesalahan satu banci kaleng itu pada semua populasi lelaki? Itu sama saja dengan menyalahkan Hawa karena sudah makan buah pengetahuan di Taman Eden,"

"Yifan _bukan_ banci kaleng," gumam Zitao.

Sehun memutar bola matanya gusar. "Oke, dia bukan." Katanya kemudian. "Tapi bagiku, cowok yang tidak mau bertanggung jawab pada janjinya tidak lebih dari seorang banci,"

"Setuju," kata Yixing dan tersenyum masam ke Sehun yang menoleh ke arahnya.

"Jika dia menyakitimu," tambah Sehun lagi. "Katakan saja padaku. Aku akan menendang hidungnya hingga melesak ke dalam tengkoraknya, oke? Aku bahkan akan mengajak Yixing sekalian,"

"Gelang merah itu artinya 'turuti suamimu seperti kau menuruti Tuhan', Bodoh," balas Zitao lagi.

"Memangnya aku peduli?"

"Kau seharusnya peduli!"

"_Well_, maaf kalau begitu. Karena tidak tertarik _menuruti_ kemauan Yifan dan karena aku _tidak mau_ jadi _uke_-nya—demi Tuhan, memikirkannya saja aku mual—aku akan melawannya,"

"Bukan _kau_, tapi Yixing."

"_Kau_ peduli?"

Yixing langsung menggeleng. "Aku tidak suka Yifan," katanya jujur. "Dia mungkin saja pemuda yang baik, tapi jika harus menatap matanya yang terluka dan masam itu selama bertahun-tahun kemudian sebagai istrinya, aku jelas tidak mau. Aku hanya ingin seorang pemuda yang mencintaiku,"

"Dalam kasus ini artinya Suho-_sunbae_," tambah Sehun.

Yixing merona mendengarnya dan menunduk ke kaleng sodanya yang sudah basah oleh kondensasi.

"Baiklah," Sehun meregangkan tubuh dan menepuk kepala Zitao lembut. "Aku akan memberikan kalian beberapa _Paramore_ dan _Imagine_ _Dragon_ lalu _please_, jangan memberiku omongan sial yang hanya akan membuatku bertanggung jawab pada kesedihan kalian dan menenangkan _dua_ orang yang adalah korban Yifan sementara _dia_ bisa tidur nyenyak di rumahnya," gerutu Sehun melompat indah ke arah _player_ dan mengutak-atiknya.

"Jangan _Imagine Dragon_," gerutu Zitao saat musik menyenangkan serta unik lagu _On The Top of The World_ milik _Imagine Dragon_ terdengar. "Aku _benci_ nama grup band mana pun yang menggunakan kata _naga_ di dalamnya," dia bangkit dan berjongkok di sisi Sehun untuk mengganti lagu dan kemudian musik lain menggema.

_Something_-nya TVXQ, Yixing suka yang satu ini.

"Kesinisan pribadi tidak boleh dilimpahkan kepada semua orang," tegur Sehun sambil menegakkan tubuh.

"Mungkin kau harus menjelaskan dulu kenapa kau tidak suka _Eminem_ sebelum bicara?" balas Zitao menatapnya.

Sehun membuka mulut untuk bicara sebelum mendesah dan mengangkat tangannya. "Menyerah, deh," katanya sebelum merangkul Zitao dan menjitak kepalanya main-main dan gadis itu tertawa ceria dan tinggi meningkahi suara musik TVXQ.

Yixing tersenyum menatap keduanya. Berharap seandainya saja Sehun bisa jadi dengan Zitao lalu memutuskan untuk membuka sodanya dan ikut pada atmosfer ceria yang dibuat Sehun-Zitao yang tengah berebut CD yang akan diputar.

Perdebatan sengit kekanakan untuk memilih _Paramore_ dan _My Chemical Romance_.

Dan Yixing berharap waktu berhenti dan menyadari, selain fakta bahwa dia punya tunangan yang nampaknya menyukai sahabatnya, Yixing suka sekali masa-masa SMA…

.

.

TBC ^^

.

.

*_Shape-shifter_: kemampuan yang dimiliki beberapa kelompok di dalam gennya yang bisa berubah menjadi binatang sesuai jenis yang diinginkannya. Seperti Jacob Black di Twilight Saga series, dia _bukan_ werewolf karena werewolf bentuknya menyerupai manusia yang gennya dicampur dengan tidak penuh seni dengan gen serigala. Tapi bentuk yang diambil Jacob adalah serigala (asli tanpa bentuk manusia) yang besar. Itu artinya dia _shape-shifter_. _Shape-shifter_ bisa mengambil bentuk apa saja yang menjadi pilihan pertama. Elang, serigala, atau yang lainnya. Dan tanda sebelum mereka berubah adalah tarikan kemarahan dan rasa panas di dasar perutnya.

Cr. Caius in Breaking Dawn, Stephenie Meyer.

.

Author's Corner:

UWAAAAAHHHH~~ karena seneng akhirnya tembus 100 ripiu, iniiii~~ author kasih hadiah satu chapter lagi ^^ sekalian nebus dosa karena minggu lalu nggak update ^^

Author mau minta maaf sebesar-besarnya pada readers untuk FF:

Satu, **MY PLAYBOY BUNNY**

Dua, **DEAREST MY SINS**

Karena FF ini mengambil tema yang berat dan rumit serta jalan ceritanya mulai ngejelimet, author bikinnya pelan2 banget. Dan juga author lagi sibuk2nya untuk ujian. Mungkin kedua FF itu bakalan agak lama updatenya karena author masih lost feeling dan bingung mau dibawa kemana lagi.

Tapi tenang aja, FF itu pasti tamat. Author janji ^^

Untuk sekarang, ini dulu yaa~~~

Gomawo~~

Ayo monggo ripiu lagi biar tembus 200 gitu XD

Khamsaaa~~~~ *bow*

.

**ÉCLAIRÉOH©2014**

.


	5. Quatrieme (Fourth)

**AUTHOR'S HARD-CLAIMED:**

**This whole story is MINE. The casts don't belong to me, but the story is MINE. I write this all with my own hand. Copying without ANY PERMISSION isn't allowed. I'm sure that the reason why they made a 'PRIVATE MESSAGE' in this site, Babe. And if you dare, I just believe in karma's revenge. **

_**IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS KIND OF STORY, IT WILL BE COOL FOR YOU TO LEAVE THIS STORY**_**.**

**Oh. One more,**

**Have I mentioned you?**

**Karma is really cruel, Babe. Don't you dare to fight 'em. I tell you now, playing with Karma is not a good game you can play yourself with.**

**Note this. There's a clear difference between '**_**copying'**_** and '**_**inspired'**_**. Understand it.**

**Lvja, Eclaire Oh xxxxx**

.

ECLAIRE OH _proudly present_:

_A TaoRis' fanfiction_:

.

_**Ménage à Trois**_

**(Love Triangle)**

.

Didedikasikan untuk _nae dongsaeng_, **Lee Hwi Na**

_Thank you for the amazing fanart, Chagiya_ ^^

_This is KT for ya_~

.

**CHAPTER 4**

.

Shostakovich International Luxury School (SILS)

South Korea

.

Mobil Maserati mungil berwarna perak itu baru saja berhenti di ruang parkir. Pemiliknya mengecek tas di sisinya sebelum bangkit keluar yang langsung menyesal telah keluar. Pandangannya langsung tertumbuk pada sepasang muda-mudi di dalam Aventardo putih susu yang meluncur masuk dengan mulus ke dalam ruang parkir _basement_. Pengemudinya, pemuda menarik dengan kacamata hitam menggantung rendah di hidungnya dan rambut berantakan sedang tersenyum kecil sementara gadis cantik berambut ikal seperti putri-putri raja pada zaman lalu di Inggris, tengah membicarakan sesuatu dengan begitu semangat. Tubuhnya yang seindah boneka _Barbie_ terbalut seragam yang sama persis dengan semua gadis di sekolah tapi di tubuhnya, seragam itu kelihatan mewah dan menarik. Menonjolkan dan memamerkan tempat-tempat yang pas dan menarik.

Tangan pemilik Maserati itu mengenggam kunci mobilnya kuat-kuat hingga lambang trisula Poseidon di kunci Maserati itu tampak di telapak tangannya. Kebahagiaan surut dari wajahnya apalagi saat dia melihat gadis _Barbie_ itu mengulurkan tangan dan mengacak rambut si pemuda yang nampaknya tidak terganggu sama sekali. Keduanya keluar bersamaan sebelum berdampingan; mereka cocok sekali. Seolah dilahirkan untuk satu sama lainnya. Tertawa dan tersenyum.

Pengemudi Maserati itu bisa saja pergi jika saja si pemuda tidak menyadarinya.

"Oh, selamat pagi, Luhan-_sunbae_,"

Luhan, pengemudi Maserati itu, menoleh dan menahan dirinya agar tidak merenggut tangan gadis _Barbie_ yang melingkar di lengan Sehun. "Oh, hei," balasnya serak dan terlalu tajam. Dia berdeham dan memperbaikinya dengan senyuman termanisnya.

Sehun tersenyum melihatnya. "_Sunbae_ berlatih nanti?" tanyanya ramah sementara gadis _Barbie_ di sisinya menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diterjemahkan.

Luhan mengangguk kaku sambil menyeka rambut pirangnya yang menjuntai dipotong dengan model mencuat-cuat yang membuat wajahnya semakin cantik. Seperti peri mungil. "Mungkin aku akan sedikit terlambat karena aku harus mengurus klub sepak bola," katanya.

"Sepak bola?"

Luhan menoleh dari kegiatannya dan menemukan gadis _Barbie_ yang masih dengan nyamannya mengenggam lengan Sehun menatapnya tertarik. Luhan mengangguk dingin. "Memangnya kegiatan tomboy yang boleh diikuti perempuan hanya _martial arts_?" balasnya dan langsung menyesali kalimatnya yang tajam.

Kenapa dia mengatakan _itu_?

Luhan bahkan tidak kenal _siapa_ dia!

Luhan mengigit lidahnya agar tidak keceplosan mengatakan hal-hal jahat lainnya yang hanya akan membuat gadis itu semakin menyesal telah bertemu dengannya.

"T-tidak," gumam gadis itu semakin bersembunyi ke punggung Sehun. "Aku hanya kenal seseorang di sana…" dia mengigit bibir bawahnya yang membuat Luhan nyaris mengumpat karena gadis itu terlihat _imut_ saat melakukannya. Melihatnya bersama Sehun membuat Luhan marah.

Tunggu, _apa_?

Luhan marah?

Pada siapa?

Gadis _Barbie_ itu? Dan… _kenapa_?

Karena dia berangkat bersama Sehun? Karena dia duduk di sana, di Aventardo Sehun dan dengan rileks meletakkan tangannya dimana pun dia mau di tubuh Sehun? Karena _dia_ pacar Sehun?

Demi Tuhan!

"Siapa?" balas Luhan mulai menunjukkan gerak-gerik ingin lekas mengakhiri pembicaraan itu dan gadis itu menangkapnya.

"Kim Minseok. _Sunbae_ kenal?"

KIM MINSEOK!

Gadis ini kenal sahabatnya!

Alis Luhan berkerut. "Apa hubunganmu dengan Xiuxiu?" tanyanya menyelidik.

Sejenak gadis itu kehilangan kata-kata sebelum dia menatap Luhan dengan senyuman ramahnya. "Dia… hanya seseorang yang telah menyelamatkanku, dan keluarga kami menghormatinya,"

Alis Luhan berkerut mendengarnya. Minseok tidak pernah merahasiakan _apa pun_ darinya. Bahkan gadis itu selalu menceritakan detail hubungan asmaranya yang tidak mulus bersama salah satu almumni sekolah mereka, Kim Jongdae, yang sekarang tengah kuliah di Yonsei.

Tapi dia telah merahasiakan sesuatu.

Bahwa dia mengenal gadis yang adalah… adalah…

_Pacar_ Oh Sehun.

Oh, gerak dan bahasa tubuh mereka mudah sekali diterjemahkan. Orang buta pun tahu bahwa mereka sepasang kekasih. Dan Luhan merasa ingin muntah karena gejolak aneh di dalam perutnya.

"Ya, aku kenal," balas Luhan lalu dengan sengaja menatap jam tangannya. "Maaf, aku harus ke kelas," dia mengial ke pintu keluar parkiran _basement_ dan tersenyum. "Sampai ketemu nanti," katanya sambil melambai dan bergegas pergi dari sana.

Dia tidak yakin pada apa yang akan dilakukannya jika masih berdiri di sana sementara pasangan sial itu mengumbar kemesraan mereka. Lagi pula Luhan punya urusan sendiri dengan Minseok. Jadi gadis itu melangkah cepat-cepat ke lantai tiga dan mengacuhkan beberapa _hoobae_ yang menyapanya dan bergegas menuju kelas XII BIOLOGI-A1, dia membuka pintunya dan menemukan Minseok tengah mengecek sesuatu di balik mikroskopnya.

Luhan meletakkan tasnya dengan ribut di mejanya hingga Minseok mengangkat wajah dari slide akar bawangnya.

"Apa sih?" tanya gadis berpipi tembam dengan rambut cokelat madu itu. Beberapa jumput rambutnya meleleh turun ke keningnya yang mulus sebelum tangannya yang cantik menyekanya. "Kau kelihatan seperti orang sembelit,"

"Siapa _dia_?" tanya Luhan langsung sambil bersedekap di mejanya dan memberengut hebat ke arah Minseok yang, lagi-lagi, harus mendongak dari keasyikannya mengamati akar bawangnya.

"Dia siapa?" balas Minseok dengan alis berkerut. Buku modul Biologinya terbuka di atas meja dengan gambar-gambar berwarna yang membuat siswa senang mempelajarinya. Ada tulisan-tulisan rapi mungil Minseok memenuhi semua kertas yang tersisa.

"_Dia_," gerutu Luhan tidak sabaran. "Rambutnya panjang ikal hitam seperti sayap gagak, tubuhnya seksi seperti boneka, dan dia _cantik_ dan pacaran dengan Oh Sehun," semburnya berantakan hingga sesaat Minseok hanya menatapnya seperti menatap orang gila.

Mungkin penyimpangan genetika pada slide akar bawangnya.

"Siapa itu Oh Sehun?" balasnya semakin bingung.

Luhan berdecak keras. "_Hoobae_-ku di klub _dance_, ingat? Yang cakep dan bawa Aventardo putih!" Luhan ingin sekali mencekik Minseok karena kelambanan otaknya merespon kata-katanya.

Minseok berpikir sejenak sebelum berseru 'oh' panjang yang melegakan. "Maksudmu Huang Zitao?" tanyanya tersenyum sebelum mengganti slidenya dengan tekun.

_Huang Zitao_. "Siapa dia?" tuntutnya lagi.

"Cemburu, eoh?"

"_ANIYA_!"

Minseok tersenyum menggoda hingga Luhan ingin sekali menjejalkannya dalam kaca slide dan membenamkannya ke dalam lensa ganda mikroskopnya.

"Dia gadis baik," kata Minseok kalem.

"Katanya kau akrab dengannya dan keluarganya menghormatimu," Luhan nyaris tidak bisa menahan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak mencibir saat mengucapkannya dan Minseok tersenyum lebar melihatnya.

"Dia gadis China dan kebetulan kami dulu sempat bertetangga. Dan aku… yah, aku menjadi _babysitter_-nya untuk beberapa masa," dia tersenyum .

Luhan mencatat semua itu di dalam kepalanya. "Lalu jasa apa yang telah kaulakukan padanya?"

Sejenak ekspresi Minseok persis seperti ekspresi Zitao di parkiran _basement_ tadi tapi Minseok jauh lebih cepat menguasainya. "Mengajarinya naik sepeda? Sudahkah kukatakan padamu dia itu _sulit_ sekali belajar?" dia mengamati slidenya dengan santai walaupun bahunya sedikit tegang. "Kami butuh setidaknya nyaris setahun hingga dia mau roda bantuannya dilepas,"

Luhan membuka mulutnya lagi untuk menyangkal karena dia yakin Minseok itu berbohong karena ekspresinya tadi persis Zitao. Dan Luhan yakin ada _sesuatu_ yang mereka sembunyikan di balik punggung mereka. Luhan benci sekali saat sabahatnya berbohong padanya. Tapi sebelum dia sempat protes, Minseok melambaikan slide mungil di tangannya.

"Dan kau tidak perlu khawatir, karena seingatku pacar Zitao itu Wu Yifan,"

.

.

.

Jadi, itu _sunbae_ yang diceritakan Sehun.

Zitao meletakkan tasnya di mejanya sambil memberengut sementara Sehun sedang pergi ke café untuk membeli sarapan dengan alasan perutnya keroncongan. Zitao mendudukkan dirinya di kursi dan menatap benci ke pintu masuk berharap Sehun merasakan tatapan cemburunya hingga tersedak _pancake_ kesukaannya.

"Perasaanku saja atau AC-nya memang terlalu tinggi, ya? Aku kepanasan,"

Zitao menoleh dengan wajah masam ke arah Yixing yang hari ini mengepang rambut panjang tebalnya dan menyampirkannya di bahu kirinya. Pita merah jambu lembut menyelip di rambutnya dan membentuk perpaduan yang cantik dengan tirai halus rambut di bahu kanannya. Kesan berantakan yang manis.

"AC-nya ketinggian," balas Zitao memberengut.

Yixing tertawa ceria. "Sepertinya bukan," katanya sok serius. "Aku melihat asap mengepul di kepalamu. Kau cemburu, kan?"

"_Why are you being so noisy_?" gerutu Zitao memanyunkan bibirnya dan meletakkan dagunya di atas meja dengan kesal. Rambut panjangnya yang digerai menumpuk di meja.

Dia masih bisa membayangkan wajah Luhan. Dan dia tidak suka itu. Luhan cantik sekali dengan pesona keemasan yang aneh. Kulitnya seperti bersinar, sepertinya dia punya gen Kaukasia yang kuat sehingga bisa secantik dan seterang itu. Rambut pirangnya yang dipotong mencuat-cuat semakin menunjukkan betapa cantiknya dia. Ada sedikit kesan barat dalam porsi wajahnya. Tubuhnya selangsing tubuh Sehun, pasti karena kegemarannya menari. Dia menggunakan sepatu kets _Puma_ biru muda yang belel tapi modis. Kakinya yang langsing membuat sepatu itu kelihatan seperti permata.

Asyiknya jadi kelas tiga yang boleh menggunakan sepatu bebas.

Zitao kembali cemberut.

"Bertemu Luhan-_sunbae_?"

Zitao mengangkat wajah dan mengerang. "Yixing, _please_…" erangnya. "Aku sedang malas membicarakan itu sekarang, oke?" dia kembali membenamkan wajahnya di meja.

"Hei," bisik Yixing lembut sambil membelai rambutnya. Rasanya menyenangkan. "Kau bisa cerita padaku,"

Zitao menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Yixing yang tersenyum keibuan. "Apakah membantu jika kukatakan bahwa dia itu _cantik_ sekali? Blasteran? Punya gen Kaukasia yang menarik? Kakinya sepanjang tiang listrik, dan dia ketua klub Sehun yang berarti dia akan bertemu Sehun tiga kali seminggu tanpa bisa kutebak apa yang mereka lakukan?"

Alis Yixing berkerut sejenak sebelum tersenyum menghibur. "Sudahlah, dia memang blasteran. Cantik, oke. Kau juga cantik. Kakinya sepanjang tiang listrik…," wajah cantiknya berubah bingung sejenak sebelum meringis. "Yah, aku tidak yakin ini maksudnya pujian atau apa tapi… _well_, aku yakin Sehun akan memilihmu," dia mengendikkan bahu ringan dan tersenyum.

Senyuman Yixing memiliki kekuatan yang menakjubkan dan membuat Zitao nyaman serta optimis. Dia bisa saja melupakan fakta bahwa gadis ini calon istri Yifan tapi dia masih tetap benci pada fakta itu. Tapi dia bisa memisahkan antara Yixing yang _ini_ dan Yixing yang _itu_. Dan yang Zitao benci adalah Yixing yang _itu_.

"Kenapa kau pikir begitu?" tanya Zitao lirih.

Yixing menepuk punggungnya. "Karena kaulah orang yang ada di sisinya. Luhan-_sunbae_ mungkin bisa bersamanya tiga kali seminggu tapi… _kau_. Kau bersamanya _setiap_ _hari_ di kelas. Belum lagi berjam-jam yang kalian habiskan di _pool house_, acara yang tidak pernah bisa kuikuti, maaf."

Zitao menepuk-nepuk bahu Yixing. "Tidak apa-apa, kami mengerti," dia tersenyum. Zitao tidak faham kenapa tapi Yixing dibesarkan seperti seorang putri. Dia tidak diizinkan bermain atau yang lain. Dia harus sudah di rumah jam empat sore dan jam lima jika ada kegiatan. Di atas jam itu, tidak ada izin. Sementara Zitao dan Sehun sering bermain di _pool house_ Zitao pukul delapan sampai setengah sebelas malam. Bermain bilyar, menonton flim sampai menangis, bermain Nintendo, atau malah bermain di mesin _Dance Revolution_ (kalau yang ini Zitao biasanya kalah).

Yixing tersenyum. "Faham kan, maksudku? Kau punya banyak sekali waktu bersama Sehun. Kenapa kau harus risau? Jika Sehun harus memilih kekasih, kaulah yang akan dipilihnya."

Zitao tersenyum dan memeluknya. "Inilah kenapa aku sangat menyayangimu, Yiyi," katanya ceria. "Karena kau begitu baik padaku,"

Yixing tertawa dan membalas pelukannya. "Sama-sama, Ziezie," balasnya tersenyum dan menepuk bahunya.

"Ini bukan _Thanksgiving_, kan?"

Keduanya menoleh dan menemukan Sehun membawa tas kertas mungil di tangannya dan menguarkan aroma tajam madu dan hangatnya kue.

"Jadi itu ya caramu bilang 'halo'?" balas Zitao.

Sehun mengangkat bahu sambil meletakkan tas kertas itu di meja Zitao. "Aku membelikanmu _waffle_," katanya. "Aku tidak tahu rasa apa yang kausuka jadi kuminta pelayan memberikan madu dan buah di atasnya, persis milikku." Dia meletakkan tasnya di meja dan duduk. "Kau bisa berbagi dengan Yixing jika kau sedang diet,"

Zitao yang tengah mengintip hadiahnya mendongak. "Diet?"

Sehun mengangguk. "Gadis-gadis kurus biasanya diet supaya badannya mirip tiang listrik," katanya.

"_Well_, itu bukan kami," balas Yixing karena dia sudah menerima setengah _waffle_ enak dengan potongan stroberi, kiwi, serta jeruk mandarin yang lezat dari Zitao dan mengunyahnya dengan nikmat.

"Jadi," Zitao menelan _waffle_-nya dan menjilat lelehan madu di jemarinya sebelum menoleh ke arah Sehun sementara Yixing masih sibuk makan bagiannya. "_Waffle_ itu untuk apa?"

Sehun yang sudah mulai mengerjakan soal-soalnya mengendikkan bahu sementara Jungkook, yang belakangan ini akrab sekali dengannya, menoleh dan bertanya sesuatu. "Aku hanya ingin memastikanmu sudah sarapan," katanya ringan sebelum menatap Jungkook yang dipanggilnya 'Bayi Besar'.

Zitao mendapati wajahnya memerah sementara Yixing dengan jahil berbisik ke telinganya.

"Kubilang juga apa," dia mengedip. Aroma buah, madu, dan nikmatnya _waffle_ menguar saat dia berbisik.

Zitao meliriknya sambil mengigit bibir; bahagia.

.

.

.

"Lakukan saja!"

"Ssssttt!"

Zitao membekap mulutnya sendiri sementara Yixing berdiri di depannya dengan wajah pucat karena tegang. Mereka berdua tengah berdiri di depan pintu ganda raksasa perpustakaan sekolah. Dengan koleksi nyaris sepuluh ribu buku dan pembukuan yang rapi, banyak sekali siswa yang mencintai perpustakaan. Sistem peminjamannya sudah dimoderenisasi. Setiap buku dilengkapi nomor pindai yang bisa langsung dicari di komputer di tengah ruangan dan saat meminjam tinggal memindai kartu perpustakaan dan _barcode_ di kulit buku. Buku yang dipinjam akan masuk ke _bank data_ yang ada di meja pustakawan di dekat rak referensi.

Dan hari ini, setelah mendengar dari Kyungsoo, teman sekelas Suho yang sedang sibuk memberikan tutor sebaya pada seorang siswa berkulit _tan_ seksi yang dikenal Yixing sebagai Jongin (yang bersikeras memberitahu semua orang untuk memanggilnya Kai) dari kelas X FISIKA-A2, bahwa Suho ada di perpustakaan, Zitao bergegas mengajaknya ke sana.

Yixing mengenggam buku tebal di dadanya dengan jantung berdebar. Kemarin sepulang klub, Suho memberikannya catatan Fisika dasarnya untuk dipelajari Yixing karena gadis itu sedikit kepayahan untuk mengerti tentang Fisika dasar. Dan catatan malaikat itu sangat membantu Yixing. Dia dengan sabar semalaman begadang untuk men-_scan_ catatan itu hati-hati di _scanner_-nya agar hasilnya persis seperti milik Suho dan menjilidnya sendiri.

Dan dia punya dua buku catatan Fisika dasar dengan tulisan _Hangeul_ mungil cantik bertuliskan 'Kim Joonmyeon' yang tidak akan bisa dibedakan yang asli dan replikanya.

Dia ingin mengembalikan buku itu sekarang.

Zitao berdiri di sisinya mengintip ke dalam perpustakaan yang lumayan lenggang karena semua siswa sedang sibuk di café. Zitao sudah mengusir Sehun dan berhasil membuat si Bayi (Jungkook) mengajaknya ke café untuk makan _sushi_ sampai muntah agar tidak menganggu pekerjaan mereka di perpustakaan.

"Itu dia," bisik Zitao lirih sekaligus bersemangat.

Yixing menelan ludah. "_Am I look good_?" tanyanya.

Zitao lekas mengangguk. "_You're great. C'mon_," desaknya. "_Jjang ppali_,"

Yixing menghela napas sekali lagi sebelum memasuki perpustakaan. Tidak ada yang menoleh. Tentu saja. Semuanya sibuk dengan buku-buku mereka, terlalu sibuk untuk melihat siapa yang datang tapi Yixing langsung menemukan Suho.

Malaikat itu duduk di salah satu meja panjang yang digunakan untuk sekadar membuat rangkuman atau membuat resensi buku. Malaikat itu duduk dengan beberapa buku Fisika terbuka dan bekerja dengan serius. Pensil mekaniknya yang berwarna hijau bergerak dengan cepat di atas bindernya. Wajahnya serius sekali.

Yixing menoleh sekali lagi dan menemukan Zitao beberapa meter di belakangnya. Tangannya bergerak-gerak menuju maju dan bibirnya yang oranye sempurna komat-kamit memintanya melanjutkan. Yixing meringis dan Zitao memberinya tatapan galak.

Yixing akhirnya melangkah dan berdeham di depan Suho.

Pemuda itu mengerjapkan mata dan mendongak. Wajahnya yang semula buram karena soal-soal Fisika berubah cerah saat mendapati siapa yang berdiri di hadapannya. "Oh, halo, Yixing-ah," sapanya. "Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Yixing merasakan ada panas yang mendera wajahnya saat dia mengulurkan buku yang sedari tadi di peluknya. "A-aku hanya ingin mengembalikan buku _Sunbae_," lalu dia menambahkan, "_Spaséeba_." Sambil membukuk ringan untuk berterima kasih.

Suho tersenyum. "_Nyet_," _Tidak_. "Aku selalu kagum pada pelafalan Rusiamu," katanya lagi sebelum mengial ke kursi di hadapannya. "Tidak duduk?"

Yixing melirik ke seberang ruangan, ke arah Zitao yang sedang dengan sangat tidak berhasil menyamarkan dirinya. Dia duduk di kursi dengan buku di tangannya. Wajar memang tapi buku digenggamannya yang sangat tidak wajar.

_Sex education_.

Yixing merona. Sepertinya Zitao hanya asal comot buku itu dan tidak memperhatikan betapa wajah orang-orang yang melewatinya berubah merah padam sebelum tersenyum geli saat melihatnya.

Zitao, seolah mendengar kata-lata Suho, mengangguk cepat dan kembali melakukan gerakan agar Yixing bergegas.

Jadi, Yixing mengangguk dan duduk di depan Suho. Ujung sepatunya mengenai kaki Suho dan dia terkesirap kecil.

"M-maaf," gumamnya lirih.

Suho memberikannya senyuman malaikat lain. "Tidak apa-apa," lalu dia menambahkan dengan lembut. "Apakah catatanku sukar dipelajari?"

"_Nyet_," balas Yixing mengulaskan senyuman kecil. "Catatan _Sunbae_ sangat rapi,"

Suho tersenyum lagi. Yixing menyadari senyuman itu tidak pernah meninggalkan wajahnya. "Syukurlah," katanya. "Aku sempat berpikir mengajukan diri untuk jadi tutor sebayamu,"

Yixing merona. Kata itu biasa saja, sungguh. Tapi saat membayangkannya… Yixing langsung merasa tutor sebaya adalah kata yang sangat intim. Dia teringat bagaimana Kyungsoo tadi membungkuk di depan buku Jongin dan menjelaskan hal secara terperinci. Dan Yixing juga tahu dalam keadaan sedekat itu, Jongin pasti bisa menghirup aroma parfum Kyungsoo.

"Tapi kemudian aku mengurungkan niatku karena aku tahu masalah…," Suho memandang ke arah lain sebelum berdeham rikuh. "Bahwa kau itu… _well_, yah, pacar Yifan-_sunbae_,"

Sekali lagi _Yifan_.

Nama itu selalu menghancurkan mimpi-mimpi Yixing. Menghancurkan kebebasan yang seharusnya bisa didapatkannya. Dia harus bicara dengan Yifan masalah tutor sebaya ini. Kelas tiga tidak diizinkan menjadi tutor karena mereka akan mempersiapkan diri untuk ujian. Dan Yixing bisa pura-pura kekurangan pada bab Fisika dasar dan mendapatkan malaikat ini sebagai tutornya.

"Mungkin _Sunbae_ bisa jadi tutorku," gumam Yixing sambil memainkan jemarinya. Mendapati tulisan Zitao yang mengotori kulitnya. Tadi, jam pelajaran Bahasa Inggris kosong dan Zitao dengan jahil menuliskan nama Suho di tangannya. Jemari Yixing menggosoknya, takut Suho melihatnya.

Suho menoleh ke arahnya. "Aku tidak yakin itu ide yang bagus. Aku… yah, kita semua tahu bagaimana Yifan-_sunbae_,"

Yixing menggeleng pelan. "Aku ingin _Sunbae_ jadi tutorku,"

Suho menatap Yixing dengan kaget karena tekadnya. "Kau… yakin?"

Yixing mengangguk dan mendongak menatapnya. Matanya bertemu dengan mata indah Suho yang jernih yang meneduhkan. "Apakah _Sunbae_ mau?"

Suho mengerjapkan mata sejenak sebelum tersenyum. "Tentu saja aku mau," katanya lembut.

Yixing balas tersenyum dan mengigit bibir bawahnya. Menahan cengiran lebarnya yang hanya boleh ditunjukkannya pada Zitao. Dari ekor matanya dia melihat Zitao memberikannya jempol.

"Dan, Yixing-ah?"

"_Dah_—ya, _Sunbae_?"

"Kau boleh mengajak Zitao bergabung dengan kita,"

.

.

.

Yifan merasa seperti seekor harimau yang kukunya dicabut dengan tang seharian ini.

Dan dia cenderung melampiaskannya pada orang-orang disekitarnya. Dan itu Chanyeol. Sejak tadi pagi Chanyeol harus menahan diri agar tidak mengambil kursi dan menghantamkannya ke kepala bodoh Yifan. Mereka di café, duduk di sofa merah yang sudah diklaim secara tidak langsung menjadi _spot_ eksklusif milik Yifan selama tiga tahun semenjak dia berhasil mengalahkan kapten basket yang lama.

Di hadapan mereka sekarang ada seporsi stik yang disiram saus lada hitam yang mendesis di atas piring panasnya. Chanyeol sudah menaburkan _parsley_ ke atasnya dan siap makan dengan lahap jika saja Yifan tidak bertingkah seperti naga sakit gigi. Dia bergerak-gerak gelisah dan kadang duduk begitu tenang sebelum melompat membenahi duduknya dengan tiba-tiba.

"Tenang kenapa, sih, Wu!" gerutu Chanyeol meletakkan pisau dan garpu makannya. "Kau membuat nafsu makanku lenyap,"

"Dia tidak ada," gumam Yifan tidak nyambung sama sekali.

Chanyeol tahu persis siapa yang dimaksud Yifan. "Dia di perpustakaan dengan Lee-Lee mungilmu. Menggoda Suho,"

Yifan menoleh ke arahnya tepat saat kalimat Chanyeol berakhir dan mendelik. Hingga Chanyeol yakin sebentar lagi akan ada api yang menyembur dari mulutnya. "Menggoda…, _siapa_?" suaranya tercekik.

"Suho. Kim Joonmyeon. Ketua OSIS. XI FISIKA-A1." Chanyeol dengan cuek memotong stiknya dan memakannya dengan lahap.

Yifan nyaris mematahkan garpunya jadi dua. "Memangnya _apa_ yang dilakukan Suho lebih baik dariku?" gerutunya.

"Hm…," Chanyeol menelan kunyahannya sebelum memasang mimik berpikir. "Mungkin… karena dia pintar?"

"_Aku_ pintar."

"_Well_, dia dapat FISIKA-A1 dan kau KIMIA-A2,"

"Sekrusial apa label itu? _Aku_ seniornya."

Chanyeol kembali mengangkat bahu. "Karena dia ketua OSIS?"

"_Aku_ kapten basket dan perlukah kuingatkan kau lagi tentang usahaku mendapatkan posisi ini? Jauh lebih seru daripada pemilihan ketua OSIS membosankan itu. Dan aku sama sekali _tidak_ memilihnya."

"_Nyet, spaséeba_—tidak, terima kasih." Kata Chanyeol bergegas. "Aku sudah tahu,"

"Dan dia pendek, demi Tuhan. Kerdil seperti kurcaci," gerutu Yifan sambil menusuk marah stiknya.

"Mungkin dia suka yang kerdil?"

"Menurutmu aku harus memotong kakiku begitu? Hanya supaya aku sependek Suho?"

Chanyeol memberikannya ringisan geli yang membuat Yifan nyaris ingin melemparkan stiknya ke wajah Chanyeol.

"Atau mungkin karena dia baik hati seperti malaikat?"

"Cih," gerutu Yifan sambil meletakkan garpunya. "Aku tidak suka sok malaikat."

"Tapi kalau nyatanya dia suka?"

Yifan memberikannya tatapan yang dijawab Chanyeol dengan kendikan bahu ringan.

.

.

.

Zitao dan Yixing sedang bergosip ceria saat Sehun duduk di kursinya sambil bergidik bersama Jungkook. Itu membuat kedua gadis itu menoleh heran.

"Kau kelihatan seperti baru menelan segenggam beling, ada apa?" tanya Zitao menurunkan buku di tangannya dengan tatapan bertanya berpindah-pindah dari Sehun dan Jungkook.

"Yifan bertingkah," kata Jungkook bergidik.

"Kenapa?" tanya Yixing defensif. Diketahui semua orang sebagai tunangan Yifan saja membuatnya membawa beban berat apalagi jika ada yang disakiti Yifan. _Apalagi_ jika itu Suho.

"Bayangkan saja!" kata Sehun setengah mengerang. "Dia berubah menjijikkan dengan menebar senyuman dan sapaan," dia berekspresi seperti akan muntah.

Alis Zitao terangkat. "Bukankah itu bagus? Maksudku, selama ini dia terkenal sebagai _iron hand Emperor_, siapa tahu dia berniat berubah, kan?"

Jungkook bergegas menggeleng. "_Kau_ harus lihat jenis senyumannya," katanya dan bergidik lagi. "Aneh sekali! Dia kelihatan seperti boneka Chaki,"

Baru saja membicarkannya, Yifan muncul di pintu kelas dengan senyuman lebar yang malah membuat semua penghuni kelas X FISIKA-A1 mengkeret ketakutan. Senyuman itu terasa salah dan dipaksakan. Senyuman yang jauh lebih mengancam daripada tatapan dinginnya.

Jungkook terlalu halus saat mengatakan dia mirip Chaki karena Yifan jauh lebih mengerikan daripada boneka psikopat itu saat tersenyum.

"Halo," sapanya dengan suara bassnya yang menarik perhatian.

"H-halo." Balas semua anak serempak.

Yifan masih mempertahankan senyuman mengerikannya sebelum menoleh ke arah meja Sehun. "Bisa kita bicara, Zhang Yixing?" tanyanya. "Tentang tutor sebayamu,"

Selucu dan sekonyol apa pun wajah Yifan dalam senyuman begonya, Yixing tidak bisa tidak tegang memikirkan itu. Yifan sudah tahu masalah pengajuan tutor sebayanya dan Yixing tidak bisa mengantisipasi apa pun. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan dibicarakan Yifan.

"Tutor sebaya?" tanya Sehun yang masih terlihat mual ke arah Zitao yang mengangguk. Wajahnya merona hingga ke batas rambutnya yang alasannya tidak Sehun tahu.

"Memangnya apa yang bisa tutor sebaya lakukan pada orang sepintar Yixing selain _got dumped_ oleh adik kelasnya sendiri?" tanya Sehun. "Demi Tuhan, dia kan peringkat satu dari total ribuan lebih pelamar SILS."

Zitao mengangkat bahu sambil memalingkan wajah dari Yifan yang sedang mengajak Yixing pergi masih dengan senyuman 'ceria'-nya bersama seorang temannya yang sama tingginya yang terlihat menutup wajahnya tidak habis pikir.

"Apakah ada hubungannya dengan Suho-_sunbae_?" tanya Sehun lagi. Dia sempat melewati _spot_ Yifan saat ke toilet untuk mencuci tangan. Dan dia sempat mendengar Yifan mengatakan tentang Suho.

Zitao menoleh. "Kau tahu dari mana?"

Sehun mengangkat bahunya ringan. "Aku mendengar Yifan mengatakan sesuatu tengan Suho-_sunbae_ dan… _apa yang membuatnya kalah dari pesona Suho_ dan semacamnya,"

Dan yang membuat Sehun kaget, Zitao langsung bangkit dan berlari mengejar Yifan dan Yixing.

"Hoy, _Barbie_! _Where the hell are you going_?!"

"_I'm sure it is none of your business, Oh Sehun_!" balas Zitao sambil berbalik menghilang di pintu.

"_Girl's strange attack_," gumam Jungkook cuek.

Sehun terenyak kembali di kursinya dan menatap Jungkook yang sedang mengerjakan soal. Memandang bergantian antara Jungkook dan pintu kelas sebelum mengumpat dan memutuskan untuk menyusul Zitao.

"_Okay, Oh Sehun. You've got that strange attack too_!" tandas Jungkook saat tubuh langsing Sehun lenyap di pintu ganda kelas.

.

.

.

Ada beberapa ruangan yang dibenci Yixing, dan salah satunya adalah ruangan ini. Bimbingan Konseling. Karena dia sempat menghabiskan berhari-hari di sana saat pertama kali dia dikenalkan kepada publik. Pada hari-hari pertamanya di SILS, dia menghabiskan waktunya menangis di sini karena ketakutan.

'_Terlalu banyak lelaki_', itu yang biasanya diisakkannya.

Dan sekarang saat dia duduk di sofa krem dingin ruangan itu sementara Yifan berdiri di depan meja salah satu guru Bimbingan Konseling, Sohyun _Songsaenim_, Yixing merasa mual. Guru muda cantik itu menatap Yifan dengan alis berkerut sementara Yifan menjelaskan berbagai macam hal.

"Sejujurnya, Wu Yifan-ssi," kata Sohyun bingung. "Saya tidak melihat dimana permasalahannya jika Zhang Yixing-ssi memilih Kim Joonmyeon-ssi sebagai tutornya." Dia mendongak menatap pemuda tinggi di hadapannya sebelum melirik gadis berambut panjang yang seolah akan memuntahkan lumpur dari mulutnya di sofa.

"Saya pacarnya, _Songsaenim_," balas Yifan ngotot kekanakan.

Sohyun menyemburkan tawa singkat. "Dan? Jika kau pacarnya? Haruskah kau melarang kekasihmu untuk mendapatkan tutor yang sangat berguna untuk kenaikan kelasnya?" balas guru itu.

"Beri dia yang lain, jangan Joonmyeon," balas Yifan lagi sehingga Yixing ingin sekali hilang dari ruangan beraroma lemon dari penyejuk udara di atas kepala Sohyun.

Sohyun menghembuskan napas sedikit kesal. Pipinya yang selembut permen kapas bergerak. "Sayangnya, Wu Yifan-ssi, Kim Joonmyeon-ssi memang tutor yang ditunjuk untuk Zhang Yixing-ssi," katanya menjauhkan berkas di tangan Yifan, jelas menolak mengurus pengalihan tutor Yixing.

Keheningan yang kemudian terjadi membuat Yixing ingin muntah lagi. Dia menunggu Yifan mengumpat atau mengatakan hal-hal tidak sopan lain tentang Suho.

"Siapa yang mengurus Huang Zitao?" tanya Yifan kemudian yang membuat Yixing menoleh ke arahnya dengan jantung berdentam terkejut.

Sohyun mengerutkan alis sebelum meraih sebuah binder tebal dan mulai memindainya dengan telaten. "Huang Zitao," gumamnya sambil mencari.

Tutor sebaya adalah salah satu program sekolah yang dijalankan SILS semenjak dibangun. Semua siswa memiliki tutornya sendiri. Kelas X memiliki tutor dari kelas XI sementara kelas XI memiliki tutor dari kelas XII. Dengan sifat program yang optional. Jadi, jika siswa merasa tidak mampu dia bisa mengajukan seseorang untuk menjadi tutornya atau bertanya ke Bimbingan Konseling tentang siapa tutor mereka. Semua siswa mendapat satu tanpa terkecuali.

"Yap, ini dia," Sohyun meletakkan buku itu di meja dengan keadaan terbuka dan membalikkannya ke arah Yifan. "Dia diurus oleh Byun Baekhyun-ssi," katanya.

"Dan Byun Baekhyun diurus?"

Sohyun menatap Yifan seolah pemuda itu mempunyai tangan yang tumbuh dari lehernya. "Park Chanyeol-ssi," dia melirik nama yang tertera di atas nama Baekhyun.

Yixing langsung mencelos mendengarnya. Park Chanyeol adalah teman Yifan. Dan dengan sedikit saja kekuasaan maka Suho akan menjadi tutor Zitao sementara Yixing harus puas dengan Baekhyun.

Jantungnya mulai kacau balau. Lenyap sudah satu-satunya kesempatan yang dimilikinya untuk semakin intim dengan Suho.

Semuanya karena _Yifan_.

Dia baru saja akan bangkit dan membela diri saat Yifan mendesah. "Baiklah," katanya serak dan membuat Sohyun kembali mendongak. "Saya butuh jadwal tutorial Yixing dan Joonmyeon. Untuk sesi antar-jemput," katanya kemudian yang membuat Sohyun nyaris saja melempari wajahnya dengan buku tebal di genggamannya.

Dan Yixing bernapas lega.

.

.

.

"_Barbie_, demi Tuhan, untuk apa menguping?"

Zitao mendelik ke arah Sehun yang bersandar di dinding lorong di sisinya. Mereka berdua sedang berdiri di lorong sempit antara ruang konseling dan toilet pegawai. Zitao sebenarnya sendirian, tapi belum lama mengintip tiba-tiba Sehun _hadir_ di sisinya. Membawa aroma tubuh yang menyenangkan serta menggulingkan akal sehat Zitao.

"Aku tidak suka Yifan menyakiti Yixing," bisiknya mendesis sebelum kembali menguping.

Sehun mengembuskan napas berat yang mengejek. "Dia memang sudah melakukannya," gerutu Sehun muak. "Dan dia juga melakukannya padamu. Tapi apa? Kalian tetap saja membelanya. Membingungkan. Kenapa tidak mencoba dengan pemuda yang lebih tampan seperti _aku_?"

Zitao nyaris saja teranntuk sudut dinding tempatnya mengintip. "_Apa_?" desisnya dengan wajah ngeri.

Sehun mengendikkan bahu percaya diri. "Aku memang tampan, kan?" tambahnya cuek.

Zitao mengeluarkan suara-suara aneh sebelum kembali menguping. "Kau keracunan _salmon_ mentah, itu saja." katanya.

"Nah, itu dia," tambah Sehun. "Aku makan _sushi_ bukan untuk menghabiskannya di sini menguping hal-hal yang dilakukan _Emperor_ sinting itu pada tunangannya tapi untuk belajar,"

Zitao menoleh tidak habis pikir dan bertolak pinggang. "Ya sudah sana kembali ke kelas! Kau ini benar-benar, deh! Memangnya aku _mengajak_mu ke sini?" dia melotot kesal pada Sehun yang masih santai di sisinya.

"Memangnya Yixing mengajakmu juga?"

"Sialan kau! Itu murni karena aku sahabatnya!"

"Lho? Memangnya aku siapa?"

"Oh Sehun, jika kau tidak—"

"EHM!"

Zitao membeku dengan sebuah tangan terangkat siap mencubit Sehun saat dehaman itu membuat tubuhnya sontak meremang dan dingin. Sehun langsung berdiri tegak saat Zitao menoleh dengan perlahan.

Kepala Sekolah mereka, Tan Hangeng.

.

.

.

_Tidak pernah_, pikir Yixing terharu saat berdiri di depan pintu kaca mungil ini. _Zitao tidak pernah terlihat sebahagia ini_…

Di hadapannya ada sepasang anak manusia yang tengah membersihkan toilet pegawai. Dengan rambut terikat naik rapi dan wajah merah padam karena lelah, Yixing merasa Zitao bersinar oleh kebahagiaan. Yixing tidak faham kenapa saat keluar dari ruangan konseling dengan secarik kertas terisi jadwal tutorialnya, dia menemukan kedua sahabatnya memegang alat bersih-bersih dan tengah diceramahi oleh Tan Hangeng, kepala sekolah mereka.

Yixing menolak tawaran sambil lalu Yifan untuk mengantarnya ke kelas sementara mata pemuda itu terpancang ke wajah Zitao yang sedang merona karena malu diceramahi. Yixing juga mengamati saat Yifan melirik kalung dan gelang _Cartier_ Zitao dengan tatapan takzim yang mengagetkan.

Sekarang Sehun, dengan celana _pullover_ tergulung hingga ke lututnya, sedang mengepel lantai sementara Zitao berjongkok beberapa meter darinya dan membersihkan dindingnya.

"Kalian benar-benar," goda Yixing sementara ada tiga tas teronggok di dekat kakinya. Bel pulang sudah berbunyi tapi kedua sahabatnya belum tuntas membersihkan sepuluh bilik kamar mandi pegawai.

"Diam, Zhang," gerutu Sehun sambil mengusap keringatnya. Wajah putihnya sekarang semerah tomat karena kelelahan. Gerakan tongkat pel panjangnya mulai melemah dan kehilangan ritmenya.

"Setelah ini kita akan ke cafe untuk membeli minuman apa pun yang kalian mau dan aku akan mentraktirnya jika kalian menjelaskan kenapa Hangeng _Songsaenim_ marah pada kalian," tambah Yixing.

"Karena aku bukan orang China?" balas Sehun sambil menyiramkan cairan likuid beraroma tajam cemara dan lemon ke lantai sebelum menggerakkan tongkat pelnya lagi dengan gemas.

Yixing tertawa tanpa suara. "Jika begitu seharusnya Zitao tidak dihukum kan?" tambahnya.

"Tentu saja dihukum," balas Zitao sambil berdiri dan mengerang karena kakinya kesemutan. Dia meringis sambil memijat kakinya dengan lembut. "Karena aku pemimpinnya,"

Yixing berkerut. "_Apa_ sih yang kalian lakukan?" desaknya lagi.

Tapi sebelum mereka sempat menjawab, seseorang muncul di dekat bahu Yixing.

"Sehun-ah?"

Sehun mendongak dan mengumpat kecil dengan mulus. "Luhan-_sunbae_," katanya meringis.

Yixing melirik gadis di sisinya. Akhirnya dia tahu juga rupa sesungguhnya dari gadis incaran Sehun ini. Dia cantik dengan _bandeau_ sutera di atas rambutnya yang lurus serta pirang. Wajahnya menjadi semanis gula tebu saat kebingungan dengan setumpuk berkas di tangannya. Kakinya sepanjang tiang listrik, Zitao tidak melebih-lebihkan. Panjang dan kecil. Dan dipamerkan dengan pongah oleh roknya yang mini.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?" tanyanya kebingungan, menatap Sehun lalu Zitao dan akhirnya Yixing sebelum kembali ke Sehun.

"Membersihkan toilet," balas Sehun sambil menumpukan tubuhnya pada gagang tongkat pel.

Luhan berkerut. "Ya, maksudnya _kenapa_ kau membersihkannya? Kuharap bukan karena kau terlalu baik," tambahnya mengerjapkan mata.

Sehun mengendikkan bahu dan mengusap keringatnya lagi. "Hukuman dari Hangeng _Songsaenim_,"

Luhan semakin berkerut. "Memangnya _apa_ yang kaulakukan?" desaknya.

"Jadi _Charlie's Angel_," balas Sehun kalem.

"Oh, demi Tuhan," gerutu Luhan, menyadari Sehun tidak menjelaskan apa pun. "Aku serius,"

Sehun memberikannya senyuman yang bahkan membuat Yixing menahan napas karena betapa tulus, bersinar, dan tampannya senyuman itu. Yixing bahkan tidak yakin apakah Sehun pernah tersenyum dengan cara seperti ini. Dan senyum itu membawa dampak yang sama dengan Luhan yang langsung merona ringan.

"Aku baik-baik saja." katanya lembut dan sugestif. "Lakukan apa yang kaubutuhkan," dia melirik tumpukan kertas di pelukan Luhan dan tersenyum lagi saat menambahkan. "Kutelepon nanti," janjinya.

Luhan, yang berhasil mengumpulkan sisa harga dirinya, mengangkat dagunya beberapa derajat. Semburat merah muda masih muncul di pipinya. "A-aku tidak butuh teleponmu dan apa juga masalahku kau membersihkan toilet," katanya sebelum berlalu dengan suara ketukan sepatu yang nyaman.

Yixing menoleh ke arahnya yang hilang di balik pintu ruang kepala sekolah sebelum mencibir ke arah kedua sahabatnya yang sekarang sedang membereskan kerja mereka. "Apa masalahnya katanya? Lalu _kenapa_ dia repot datang dan bertanya?"

"Karena dia peduli pada Sehun," balas Zitao sambil melempar sikat berwarna-warni ke dalam keranjang biru yang menampung benda-benda yang digunakan mereka tadi. Dia kelihatan _bete_.

Sehun menoleh ke arahnya dan mencubit hidungnya. "Jangan cemburu," godanya.

"Ih!" balas Zitao mendelik dan menepis tangan Sehun. "Siapa yang cemburu?!"

Sehun tersenyum sebelum mendesah dan mengelap kakinya dengan handuk yang disediakan untuk pegawai di keranjang kayu di pojok toilet. Setelahnya dia menurunkan gulungan celana panjangnya dan mendesah kelelahan. Zitao duduk di bangku panjang di depan wastafel untuk memakai sepatunya kembali.

"Aku mau _Iced Coffee Americano_," gerutu gadis itu saat berdiri.

Yixing tersenyum lebar. "Satu _Iced Coffee Americano_ siap untukmu kalau begitu," dia mengedip dan melemparkan tas Zitao ke arahnya.

Gadis itu menangkap tas Gucci-nya dan mendesah sambil mengeluarkan tisu dari kantung kecil di depannya.

"Dan kau, Sehun?" tanya Yixing sambil melempar tas Sehun.

Sehun menangkapnya dan mendesah keras sambil mengusap rambutnya. "Aku mau _bubble tea_ cokelat,"

Dua pasang mata menatapnya kaget.

"Apa?" tanya Sehun bingung.

"Kau minum _bubble tea_?"

"Memangnya kenapa?!" balas Sehun tidak terima dan merona kembali, tapi kali ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan kelelahan.

Zitao mengerjapkan mata. "Aku tidak tahu _kau_ suka itu,"

Sehun memberengut. "Apa salahnya sih minuman itu?" tanyanya _bete_.

"Kau bertanya padaku?" balas Zitao. Sehun mengangguk sambil memberengut. "Aneh saja saat melihat pengendara Aventardo putih dengan segelas _bubble tea_ di dasbornya."

"Kesukaan itu hak semua orang," gerutu Sehun sambil bergegas keluar dari sana.

Yixing dan Zitao bertukar pandangan sebelum tertawa terbahak-bahak dan bergegas mengejar Sehun yang sudah berjalan kesal ke arah café.

"Tunggu, Hunna!" seru Zitao sambil tertawa dan mengejar langkah panjang Sehun.

"Aku tidak kenal kau!" balas Sehun cuek.

Zitao dan Yixing tertawa semakin keras.

"Ngambek, _eoh_?"

"Nenekmu!"

Zitao berhasil tiba di sisi Sehun dan merangkulnya sayang sambil tertawa sementara Yixing mengekor di belakang mereka dengan tawa. Sehun yang awalnya cemberut, akhirnya tersenyum dan merangkul kedua sahabatnya ke café.

.

.

TBC ^^

.

.

Author's Corner:

Siapa yang kangeeennnn? XD

Akhirnya author sempet juga update :3 ini sebelum tryout dan ujian pemantapan provinsi dan author lagi tegang banget :& semoga deh author bisa ngerjain semuanya… Aaaahhhh~~~

Sekali lagi mian gabisa bales ripiu yang banyaknya selalu bikin pucet XD tapi author bahagia banget yang ripiu selalu banyak~~ *peluk atu2*

Gomawo neee udah jadi reader setia ^^

Author jadi makin semangat nulisnya~~~ :3

Terakhir, inget ripiunya neee~~ *bbuing2 bareng Taozi*

Khamsahamnidaa~~

.

.

éclairéoh©2014

.

.


	6. Cinquieme (Fifth)

**AUTHOR'S HARD-CLAIMED:**

**This whole story is MINE. The casts don't belong to me, but the story is MINE. I write this all with my own hand. Copying without ANY PERMISSION isn't allowed. I'm sure that the reason why they made a 'PRIVATE MESSAGE' in this site, Babe. And if you dare, I just believe in karma's revenge. **

_**IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS KIND OF STORY, IT WILL BE COOL FOR YOU TO LEAVE THIS STORY**_**.**

**Oh. One more,**

**Have I mentioned you?**

**Karma is really cruel, Babe. Don't you dare to fight 'em. I tell you now, playing with Karma is not a good game you can play yourself with.**

**Note this. There's a clear difference between '**_**copying'**_** and '**_**inspired'**_**. Understand it.**

**Lvja, Eclaire Oh xxxxx**

.

ECLAIRE OH _proudly present_:

_A TaoRis' fanfiction_:

.

_**Ménage à Trois**_

**(Love Triangle)**

.

Didedikasikan untuk _nae dongsaeng_, **Lee Hwi Na**

_Thank you for the amazing fanart, Chagiya_ ^^

_This is KT for ya_~

.

**CHAPTER 5**

.

South Korea

.

Hari ini pertandingan terakhir tim basket yang dikapteni oleh Yifan melawan sekolah lain. Katanya sebagai pertandingan perpisahan.

Zitao sudah berkeringat dingin sejak pagi. Dia tidak berkonsentrasi pada pelajaran. Dia hanya ingin tahu caranya menonton tanpa benar-benar terlihat tertarik pada pertandingan itu. Zitao sudah sering mendengar seberapa menakutkannya Yifan di lapangan basket, tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkannya untuk merebut posisi kapten yang sepertinya setara dengan gelar raja bagi para cowok yang doyan basket. Mungkin karena postur tubuh Yifan yang sedikit melewati rata-rata tinggi orang Asia apalagi Korea membuatnya ditakuti. Zitao yakin dengan kaki dan tangan sepanjang itu, Yifan tidak perlu melompat seperti dirinya untuk melakukan _long shoot_.

"Kau seperti cacing kepanasan. Kenapa, sih?" gerutu Sehun sambil menoleh dari kegiatannya menggambar wajah Jaeseop _Songsaenim_ di kamusnya dengan serius. Dia tidak terlalu suka pelajaran Bahasa Inggris, makanya dia cenderung mengacuhkan kekasih Eli itu saat bicara.

Zitao tidak menjawab dan terus mengamati ke luar jendela. Ke langit yang cerah dan biru. Yixing yang sedang mencatat kata-kata Jaeseop _Songsaenim_ dengan serius dan persis seperti anak rajin (yang membuat Zitao selalu bertanya-tanya kenapa dia bisa duduk di belakang? Biasanya para _nerdy _dan _geeky_ pasti memenuhi bangku depan tapi bukan berarti Zitao mengatakan Yixing _nerdy_ atau _geeky_ tapi dia rajin belajar, itu yang membedakan Yixing dengan Sehun dan Zitao), menoleh ke arahnya juga. Rambutnya hari ini dikepang rumit dengan banyak sekali jalinan tumpang-tindih yang membuat kepalanya seperti sarang laba-laba. Model rambut yang populer pada tahun 1800-an dan membuat tulang pipinya terlihat tinggi serta menarik.

Zitao memainkan anak rambut ikal yang membingkai wajahnya dengan resah. "Aku ingin nonton pertandingan," gumamnya setengah merengek.

"Ya, nonton saja," gerutu Sehun kembali menunduk ke _masterpiece_-nya sementara Jaeseop _Songsaenim_ sedang menjelaskan. "Repot amat,"

Zitao memberengut ke arahnya. "Tentu saja repot," balasnya. "Kau tidak tahu seberapa banyak harga diriku,"

"Harga diri," dengus Sehun. "Sini kukasih tahu, deh," dia mengial dengan pensilnya agar Zitao mencondongkan tubuh.

Zitao melakukannya dengan patuh sekaligus penasaran.

"Harga diri dan moral itu seperti merica dalam sup," kata Sehun sambil menekankan ujung pensilnya ke kertas bindernya yang bersih. "Sedikit akan membuatnya lezat, tapi jika terlalu banyak tidak akan ada seorang pun yang menginginkanmu,"

"Dikutip dengan cerdas dari salah satu novel yang tidak pernah kubayangkan akan menjadi bacaanmu, Oh Sehun,"

Zitao menoleh ke Yixing yang menahan senyuman lebarnya sambil menyalin isi _slide_ presentasi Jaeseop _Songsaenim_. "Novel apa?" tanyanya sementara Sehun membuang wajah dengan malu.

Yixing menoleh dan tersenyum cantik. "Aku meninggalkannya di ranjangmu kemarin." Dia mengedip nakal.

Mata Zitao membulat mendengarnya sebelum menoleh dengan kaget ke arah Sehun. "Kau… kau membaca novel _itu_?" tanyanya nyaris memekik untungnya dia berhasil mengendalikan suaranya.

Sehun merona. "Aku hanya melirik sebentar saat Yixing membacanya dan aku melihat kalimat itu. Berpikir kenapa kalian berdua suka sekali novel itu," gumamnya berdeham-deham ribut dan sok serius pada kata-kata Jaeseop _Songsaenim_ padahal semua tahu dia _tidak_ pernah mendengarkan guru itu.

Zitao mendekatkan wajah ke arahnya dan tersenyum lebar menggoda. "Benarkah?" tanyanya geli. "Apakah kau sekarang akan mulai membacanya juga?"

Sehun mendelik seperti baru saja menelan tulang ayam bulat-bulat. "_Barbie_, tolong," ringisnya sambil membuang wajah. "Itu hanya satu kalimat," gerutunya.

Zitao tertawa tanpa suara dan merangkulnya dengan akrab. "Trims, _ne_? Kalimat contekanmu membuatku lebih baik," lalu dia menoleh ke Yixing.

"Kau tidak akan menonton Yifan?" tanyanya tenang seolah Yifan-Yixing tidak melakukan apa-apa sama sekali padanya.

Yixing melirik jam tangannya. "Kurasa tidak. Aku harus di rumah pukul empat dan pertandingan itu mulai pukul setengah empat."

"Dia kan calon suamimu," tambah Zitao walaupun rasa sakit menghujam tepat di ulu hatinya tapi dia tidak bisa mengabaikan fakta. Yixing akan menikah dengan Yifan. Dan Zitao akan tetap menjadi perawan tua.

Zitao mengenggam gelang _Cartier_-nya dengan gugup.

Yixing menatapnya bersalah. "Mungkin aku bisa minta izin," katanya dalam usaha menyedihkannya untuk ceria. Selalu seperti ini saat pembicaraan mulai membelok ke Yifan. "Aku akan menemanimu dan siapa tahu aku bisa menyelipkanmu ke ruang ganti," dia mengedip bergurau.

"Aku heran," suara Sehun menyela lagi.

Keduanya menoleh ke arah Sehun yang bertelekan nyaman di mejanya dengan sikunya menatap mereka dengan bingung.

"Apa?" tanya Zitao.

"Kalau pembicaraan tentang Wu Yifan ini selalu membuat kalian berdua _bete_ dan patah hati, kenapa kalian tetap membicarakannya, sih? Kalian menyakiti diri sendiri,"

Zitao menatapnya dengan mulut terbuka untuk menjawab tapi suaranya tersangkut. Sehun benar. Zitao sangat benci kenyataan bahwa Yixing akan _menikah _dengan Yifan. Memiliki Yifan seutuhnya walaupun mungkin tidak dengan hatinya, tapi tetap saja. Yixing mendapatkan posisi yang selalu diimpikan Zitao dalam tidurnya. Menyiapkan sarapan untuk Yifan, melepaskan sepatunya saat malam sebelum tidur, menyiapkan air hangatnya…

Zitao _menginginkan _itu semua.

Belum lagi seseorang yang memiliki kembaran _Cartier_ di tangannya.

Zitao mendadak mulas memikirkannya.

"Y-yah," gumamnya kering. "Kurasa itu karena kami cewek?"

Sehun mendengus dan memberikannya tatapan melecehkan yang anehnya menggemaskan. "Kalian, cewek-cewek, itu pada aneh semua," katanya sebelum kembali khusyuk menggambar wajah Jaeseop _Songsaenim_ di kamusnya.

Yixing tersenyum bersahabat dan kembali menulis sementara Zitao mendesah dan bersandar di kursinya.

Betapa anehnya bisa terjebak dalam cinta pelik semacam ini.

Zitao tidak rela Yifan atau Sehun menjadi milik orang lain.

Ketika dia bersama Sehun, sakit hatinya tentang Yifan dan juga kejadian _itu_ bisa terlupakan dengan bersih.

Tapi begitu Sehun tidak ada, rasa sakitnya menjadi-jadi.

Begitu juga sebaliknya jika ada Yifan di sana, Zitao nyaris tidak punya cukup ruang di kepalanya untuk memikirkan Sehun.

Yifan adalah segalanya saat dia ada di sini.

Tapi Sehun _juga_ segalanya saat dia ada di sini.

Seolah Zitao tidak tahu harus memilih siapa. Dia bisa saja memilih Yifan, tapi jika dia melihat Sehun bersama Luhan, mungkin dia akan bunuh diri.

Zitao mendesah dan berdiri. Kursinya menggerus lantai dan membuat semuanya menoleh.

"_Dah_, _Miss_ Huang?"

"Saya izin ke UKS sebentar, _Songsaenim_." Katanya lemah dan merasakan tatapan Yixing dan Sehun yang melekat pada tubuhnya.

Jaeseop menatapnya menilai. "Kau bisa jalan sendiri atau…" dia mengangkat bahu ringan. "_You can choose_ _one of your seatmates to take you there_." Katanya bermurah hati.

Zitao menatap Sehun dan Yixing bergiliran. Mereka berdua bukanlah dua orang yang ingin Zitao ajak sekarang. Dia butuh sendirian dengan kepalanya sendiri. Tangannya mengenggam _Cartier_-nya dengan erat.

"_No need to worry, Sir. I can go there myself_," dia tersenyum dan mengangguk tenang sebelum keluar dari kelas.

Lorong besar terlihat kosong saat Zitao melangkah perlahan menjauhi kelasnya. Dia bisa melihat guru-guru yang sedang mengajar di kelas yang pintunya terbuka setengah atau lebar. Dia berjalan di lantai marmer yang mengilap menuju ruang kesehatan.

Kepalanya terasa berdentam-dentam. Dia perlu berehat sejenak jika tidak mau pingsan akibat memikirkan cinta segitiga gila ini. Dia mengulurkan tangan ke handel pintu dan baru saja akan membukanya saat tiba-tiba pintu itu membuka dari dalam dan membuat Zitao melompat kaget.

Dan dia berhadapan dengan Wu Yifan.

Terjadi keheningan yang janggal sejenak sebelum Zitao menyelipkan rambutnya di balik telinga dan tersenyum kaku pada Yifan. Jantungnya berdetak kacau balau karena kedekatan ini.

"Taozi," bisik Yifan.

"_Gege_," balas Zitao lirih.

Zitao tidak berani mengangkat wajahnya sedikit pun dari kakinya sementara aroma tubuh Yifan membuat Zitao gila. Dia merasakan Yifan menjulurkan tubuh sedikit melewati kepalanya; mengecek keadaan lorong sebelum meraih tangannya; mengenggam gelang _Cartier_ itu di saat bersamaan dan menariknya masuk ke dalam pusat kesehatan dan menutup pintu di balik punggungnya.

Jantung Zitao berdebar keras sekali hingga dia takut Yifan akan mendengarnya.

"Jadi," Yifan berdeham khas seperti dirinya. "Kau sakit?"

Zitao menggeleng. "Aku… aku muak dengan Jaeseop _Songsaenim_," gumamnya berbohong. Padahal dia kemari untuk menghindari Sehun, Yixing, bahkan juga Yifan itu sendiri.

Yifan memberikannya senyuman aneh. Diantara ringisan, senyuman, serta gerakan kaku sudut bibirnya. "Kurasa Eli akan sangat keberatan mendengar itu," katanya lalu tertawa kaku.

Zitao tersenyum lirih. "Jangan bilang Eli-_sunbae_ kalau begitu," bisiknya dan mendapat senyuman tulus dari Yifan.

Keheningan janggal itu datang kembali dan mengungkung mereka dalam gejolak aneh yang familier. Zitao meremas roknya sendiri saat mata hitam Yifan bergerak.

Matanya menyapu tubuh Zitao dan berhenti ke kalungnya. Tangan panjangnya terulur dan meraih kalung itu dan menjepitnya dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknya. Ibu jarinya mengusap-usap permukannya dengan lembut sementara Zitao berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menjaga napasnya tidak tersengal.

"Aku ingat kalung ini," gumam Yifan lirih. Tubuh mereka nyaris bersentuhan dan seluruh tubuh Zitao menjerit merindukan kehangatan yang selalu didapatkannya jika Yifan memeluknya. Dia nyaris saja mencondongkan tubuhnya jika saja dia tidak mengendalikan dirinya.

Lalu matanya melirik pergelangan tangan Zitao dan tersenyum sendu. Sendu sekali hingga dia terlihat seperti Zeus yang sedang memandang kelahiran anaknya. Tatapan sempurna antara kesedihan dan kegembiraan serta pemujaan yang takzim.

"Zhenfen," bisiknya lirih. "Bagaimana kabar Zhenfen?"

Zitao tersenyum lirih. "Baik," gumamnya lirih. "Dia akan berulang tahun ke dua enam bulan lagi," bisiknya lagi.

"Zhenfen," bisik Yifan lagi dengan takzim.

"Ya," balas Zitao lirih dan gemetaran oleh kedekatan mereka. "_It's mean 'precious fragrance', FYI_,"

Yifan memberikannya senyuman takzim yang memesona. "_Precious fragrance_?" ulangnya lirih. "_Such a beautiful name_,"

Zitao tersenyum. "_I want her grow ladylike_,"

Yifan tersenyum lagi. "_Yes_," bisiknya serak. "_That's what I want thu. Can you tell her I love her_?"

Zitao tersenyum kecil. "_Of course I am_," katanya lirih.

Yifan menatap Zitao dengan sendu. "_And… I wish I could tell you how…_" dia menelan ludah dan mengulurkan kedua tangannya ke pinggang Zitao. Memeluknya begitu erat hingga Zitao terkesirap.

"_How I love you, Huang Zitao_…"

.

.

.

"Aku tidak peduli pada pertandingan sialan itu! Dan kurasa seharusnya kalian juga tidak!"

Luhan berjalan mondar-mandir di panggung yang mereka gunakan untuk berlatih sementara semua _hoobae_-nya duduk setengah melingkar di hadapannya. Semuanya menunduk takut padanya. Luhan berlari ke _practice room_ dan berpikir dirinya terlambat tapi nyatanya tidak ada _seorang pun _di sana kecuali Sehun yang berlatih gerakan _dance_-nya sendiri.

Dan sekarang pemuda itu duduk di kursi pianis di pojok ruangan dan menontonnya marah-marah dengan tatapan tertarik yang membuat Luhan sedikit-banyak terganggu. Dia berkali-kali melirik pemuda itu dari sudut matanya dan mendapati ada senyuman mungil bermain di wajahnya.

"Kami hanya ingin memastikan rumor," jawab salah satu _hoobae_-nya lirih.

"Dan," sergah Luhan galak. "Rumor sialan apa _tepatnya_ yang ingin kalian klarifikasi?"

"_Emperor Wu_ yang tidak tergantikan?" sahut suara manis cadel aneh yang menggemaskan dan dikenali Luhan sebagai suara Sehun. Ada yang aneh dengan cara pemuda itu menggerakan lidahnya. Suaranya… terlalu _imut_. "Yang dengan _iron hand_-nya memimpin tim basket kita? Siapa yang tidak ingin melihatnya di lapangan?"

Luhan memicingkan mata ke arahnya. Dia sempat berharap pemuda itu akan mendukungnya tapi ternyata tidak. "Aku tidak tahu apa menariknya melihat dua belas orang berebut bola di lapangan," gerutunya.

"Tentu saja tidak," balas Sehun berdiri dengan luwes. Tubuhnya jangkung melewati Luhan dan itu membuat Luhan kesal karena dia pasti kehilangan aura kekuasaannya jika lebih pendek dari orang yang membelot darinya. "_Aku_ juga tidak tahu apa menariknya melihat dua puluh empat cewek memperebutkan satu bola di lapangan. Kecuali tentu saja karena aku suka melihat pemain berambut pirang berkuncir kuda dengan _hand band_ kapten di lengannya,"

Luhan merona mendengarnya; berusaha sekuat tenaga agar tetap mengendalikan wajah dinginnya di depan Sehun yang memberikannya senyuman seindah malaikat. Pemuda itu berkulit putih keperakan, membuatnya bercahaya dan _memang_ setampan dan seindah malaikat.

"Alasannya bisa saja sama denganku," tambah Sehun lagi tersenyum sambil menyurukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana _pullover_-nya. "Kedua tiranku juga di sana. Menyemangati _Emperor Wu_ tidak berharga itu," dia setengah bersungut-sungut.

"Aku benci mengakuinya," gerutu suara baru yang membuat semuanya menoleh dan menemukan Eunhyuk _Songsaenim_ berdiri di pintu masuk dengan senyuman geli di wajah manisnya. "Kenapa kita _semua_ tidak menonton saja?"

"_Songsaenim_!" seru Luhan tidak percaya pada apa yang baru saja dikatakan gurunya itu.

Eunhyuk _Songsaenim_ malah tersenyum semakin lebar. "Tidak ada salahnya, kan? Bukankah ini pertandingan perpisahan? Kau juga kelas 12, kan? Dan seingatku salah satu teman sekelasmu juga bermain,"

Luhan memberengut. Jelas benci fakta ini. Dia menatap semua _hoobae_-nya yang balas menatapnya penuh harap sebelum akhirnya mengumpat pelan. "Oke, oke. Kita pergi,"

Semuanya bersorak sebelum berhamburan keluar menuju lapangan basket di samping sekolah sementara Luhan bersungut-sungut di tempatnya. Eunhyuk _Songsaenim_ melambai padanya sebelum lenyap dan meninggalkannya sendirian.

Setidaknya itu yang awalnya Luhan pikirkan sampai dia mendengar suara desah lain.

Dia menoleh dan menemukan Oh Sehun belum meninggalkannya.

"Bukankah kau harus menjaga dua tiranmu?" tanya Luhan dingin sambil meraih _tape_ yang biasa mereka gunakan berlatih.

Sehun tetap di tempatnya sementara Luhan membereskan tempat latihan dengan tangan terlipat di dada. "Mereka bisa menjaga diri mereka sendiri," katanya tenang dan kalem.

Luhan menyimpan semuanya di lemari sebelum berbalik menatap Sehun yang mengamatinya. "Kau benar-benar menyebalkan," gerutu Luhan kesal.

"Trims," balas Sehun tersenyum sebelum melangkah mendekat ke arahnya. "Jadi, bisa _Sunbae_ jelaskan kenapa _Sunbae_ cemburu padaku?"

Luhan mengerjapkan mata. "_Cemburu_?" ulangnya setengah meraung tinggi. "Enak saja! _Siapa_ yang butuh cemburu dengan orang sepertimu?"

"Entahlah," balas Sehun mulus. "Kau?"

Luhan mendengar suara terhisap keras yang kemudian disadarinya sebagai deru napasnya sendiri dan dia mendelik kepada pemuda yang lebih tinggi itu. "Memangnya apa keuntunganku cemburu padamu?" balasnya.

"Keuntungan? Cinta tidak butuh keuntungan seperti sistem ekonomi,"

Luhan memicingkan mata mendengarnya. "Omonganmu berengsek banget," gerutunya.

Sehun tersenyum memesona. "Memang," balasnya sebelum membawa dirinya mendekat ke arah Luhan yang berdebar. Aroma asin maskulinnya yang hangat mengungkung Luhan dalam kebutaan.

Jemarinya tiba di wajah Luhan dan membelainya dengan lembut. "Kau seperti _terrier_ mungil yang menyalak pada _wolfhound_," gumamnya lembut dan tersenyum geli.

"Sangat," Luhan menelan ludah gugup. "_Sangat_ senang bisa menghiburmu,"

Sehun menyunggingkan senyuman separonya yang memabukkan sebelum berbisik. "Aku punya satu hal yang bisa sangat menghiburku—menghibur kita," lalu dia merendahkan wajahnya dan membiarkan bibirnya berlabuh di bibir Luhan…

.

.

.

Kata '_love_' akan selamanya _useless_ bagi Minseok.

Sama seperti kata '_asshole_'.

Dia duduk di depan mejanya dan mengamati laporan Biologi-nya yang harus dikumpul besok. Luhan sudah pergi ke klub dan akan kembali dalam tiga jam. Tasnya masih di kelas dan Minseok harus mengerjakan bagiannya selama Luhan lenyap. Dia sudah mengerjakannya dengan baik sejauh ini. Semuanya mulai terlihat seperti sebuah laporan alih-alih setumpuk data internet yang penuh _link_ dan _related words_. Kelas Biologi adalah ruangan yang lebih mirip laboratorium alih-alih kelas. Dengan sebuah lemari kaca raksasa di bagian belakang kelas yang terisi mikroskop, kotak-kotak kaca yang berjejer di sisi kelas yang penuh dengan preparat serta penggambaran beberapa sistem tanaman seperti klorofil, pernapasan amfibi, serta beberapa benda-benda biologi lainnya. Bagi Minseok kelas Biologi adalah kelas paling sejuk karena berisi hal-hal berbau _nature_ dan menyenangkan.

Dibandingkan kelas Kimia yang selalu beraroma pembakar spritus dan makanan basi yang mereka gunakan untuk praktek atau kelas Fisika yang penuh timbangan, kabel-kabel, serta lusinan batere bekas dan berbau seperti karet gosong.

Layar laptop di hadapannya meredup oleh pengehemat daya saat Minseok mendengus dan mendengar sorak-sorai dari lapangan di samping sekolah. Pertandingan basket sudah dimulai, dia melirik jam dinding besar di atas papan tulis dan melihat ini sudah pukul tiga lebih lima belas. Seharusnya Minseok sudah pulang sebelum _Angel_ mulai rewel.

Minseok mendesah saat ponselnya berbunyi dan dia meraihnya. Ada nama yang familier di layarnya dan dia tersenyum. Minseok mengangkatnya dengan ceria. Berpikir betapa kebetulannya saat dia memikirkan _Angel_, anak itu meneleponnya. Memang sewajarnya karena Minseok selalu di rumah tepat pukul tiga.

"Halo, _Angel_," sapanya lembut.

"_Auncy_," balas suara ceria dari seberang sana.

Minseok tersenyum lembut. "Ada apa?"

"_Aku mau kue_," katanya dengan suara cadel khas anak kecil yang membuat Minseok tiba-tiba merasa bahagia dan penuh energi.

"_Auncy_ akan membelikanmu kue jika kau mau mandi, oke?" balas Minseok tersenyum.

"_Oce_!" balas gadis mungil itu dari seberang. "_Dan mau Mama_,"

Minseok mengerjapkan mata. Sebelum dia sempat bicara, gadis itu kembali melanjutkan.

"_Sama Papa_!"

_Oh, Tuhan_…

Minseok mendesah dan menatap pekerjaannya yang setengah selesai. "_Auncy_ bisa mengajak Mama tapi… Papa tidak,"

"_Kenapaa_?" tanya gadis itu dengan suara melengking yang Minseok yakin awal dari tangisan yang tidak akan bisa dihentikan kecuali ibunya yang baik hati datang membawa kue kesukaannya dan menyuapinya sampai kekenyangan.

"Papa… sibuk," gumam Minseok. Alasan ini sudah dilontarkannya setidaknya ribuan kali pada gadis mungil ini dan Minseok tahu, semakin dewasa, gadis ini pasti faham bahwa dia berbohong.

"_Auncy bohong_!"

"Papa janji akan membelikanmu boneka,"

"_Bohong_!"

"_Angel_," bisik Minseok lemah. "Jangan jadi gadis nakal,"

"_Aku nggak nakal_!" balas gadis itu mulai terisak. "_Aku cuma mau Papa_,"

Minseok mendesah dan memijat pelipisnya. "Baiklah, nanti _Auncy_ katakan pada Papa, _ne_? Sekarang ayo mandi dan makan. _Arra_?"

"_Alaseo—arraseo_," balas gadis itu sebelum mengucapkan pamit ceria disertai kecupan yang membuat Minseok tenang. Betapa mudahnya mengalihkan pikiran gadis kecil dari apa yang diinginkannya.

Minseok tersenyum saat menurunkan ponselnya dan memandang foto di layarnya. Gadis kecil itu, yang selalu dipanggilnya '_Angel_'. Bersama dua orang gadis dan salah satunya adalah Minseok sementara yang lainnya adalah ibunya.

Ibunya yang cantik dan ceria.

Yang memiliki tekstur rambut sama persis dengannya.

Memiliki kecantikan menakjubkan yang sama.

Kecantikan yang mencengangkan.

Minseok menedesah dan menyimpan ponselnya tepat saat pintu kelasnya terbuka dan dia mendongak sebelum tersenyum lembut.

"_Angel_ menanyakanmu," katanya tenang pada ibu sang bayi yang baru saja memasuki kelasnya. "Kau harus ikut untuk bertemu dengannya."

.

.

.

"Yifan melakukannya dengan baik,"

Yixing menoleh dan menemukan Zitao membawa dua kaleng soda menyeruak diantara kerumunan. Wajahnya berkeringat dan membuat beberapa tetes keringat memeleh di pelipisnya. Gadis itu menghenyakkan diri di salah satu bangku penonton di sisi Yixing yang sedang memicingkan mata menonton pertandingan.

"Perlukah kuingatkan bahwa _kau_ yang merengek minta menonton ini?" balas Yixing menerima sodanya dengan penuh syukur. Cuara cerah ini membuat kepala Yixing berputar. Dia belum pernah berjemur selama ini di bawah cahaya dan dia tidak yakin mampu bertahan tapi saat melihat Zitao, dia merasa malu menjadi anak manja. Kulit Zitao putih, putih yang indah jika dibandingkan dengan kulit Yixing yang pucat. Tidak pernah terpapar sinar matahari.

Zitao tersenyum dan mengendikkan bahu. "Memang," dia mengedip sebelum menoleh ke lapangan lagi.

Yixing mengamati wajahnya. "Kau kelihatan resah, ada apa?" tanyanya lembut.

Zitao menoleh ke arahnya. Matanya mengerjap. "Aku? Aku baik-baik saja. Mungkin karena sinar matahari," dia tersenyum.

Tapi Yixing tahu ada sesuatu yang aneh. Dia mengamati wajah Zitao. Dia memang tetap tenang dan biasa saja tapi… ada awan mendung yang menggantung rendah di wajahnya. Matanya berkilat aneh. Dia mengecek jam berkali-kali dan mengamati Yifan dengan ketertarikan berlebihan.

"Kau ada kencan dengan Yifan-_gege_?" tebak Yixing rendah dan pensaran.

Zitao menatapnya dengan kaget dan tertawa. Tawanya tinggi, melengking, dan kaku. Gemetaran. "Mana mungkin!" katanya di sela-sela tawanya. "Jika ada yang berkencan dengan Yifan-_sunbae_, itu _kau_ orangnya,"

Yixing mengerutkan alis bingung. "Kau selalu bisa cerita padaku, Zitao," bisik Yixing menyentuh jemari Zitao yang dingin dan mencengkram kaleng minuman ringan di tangannya dengan erat hingga memunculkan lekuk di permukaannya.

Zitao menatapnya merana. "Bisakah aku?" tanyanya pecah.

Yixing seketika tahu ada yang tidak beres. Jadi dia mengangguk dengan mantap. "Tentu saja," katanya tenang. "Kau selalu bisa."

Zitao memaksakan tawa aneh itu lagi sambil mengawasi lapangan. Yifan baru saja melakukan _long shoot_ cantik yang mencetak _three points_ yang mendapat sambutan gegap gempita dari penonton. "Aku baru saja berpikir hendak mencari Eli-_sunbae_ tapi aku melihatnya sedang sibuk di ruang guru," dia tiba-tiba terlihat letih dan muram. Tidak seperti Zitao yang biasanya. Tangannya mencengkram gelang _Cartier_ di tangannya.

"Adikmu?" tanya Yixing lembut. Dia selalu melihat Zitao mengenggam gelang itu dengan kuat seolah takut sesuatu akan terjadi pada gelang itu. Atau _seseorang_ yang memiliki pasangan gelang itu.

Zitao menatapnya dengan tatapan merana itu lagi. "Memang ada seorang anak kecil," gumam Zitao lirih ditenggelamkan sorak-sorai penonton yang bahagia dengan usaha Yifan mengagalkan _shoot_ yang dilakukan lawan dan balik melakukan _slam dunk_ cantik ke _ring_ lawan.

Yixing menatapnya sabar sekali. "Dan?" tanyanya.

Zitao menoleh ke sana kemari lagi seperti pencuri yang ketakutan sebelum dia berdiri dan meraih Yixing bersamanya. "Ayo," ajaknya.

"Lho, bagaimana dengan ini? Pertandingan?" tanya Yixing bingung.

"Peduli setan," katanya sambil menarik Yixing berlari melewati bangku penonton menuju sekolah.

Yixing tertegun sambil setengah terseret menuju sekolah.

'_Peduli setan_…'

Ada sesuatu dalam cara Zitao mengatakannya…

Sesuatu yang membuatnya terdengar seperti Yifan.

.

.

.

"Kerja bagus, _Emperor_!"

Yifan tersenyum, jenis senyuman dimana sudut bibirnya tertarik beberapa derajat dan mampu membekukan lautan sekalipun, saat sebuah tangan terulur ke arahnya. Yifan mengangkat tangannya dan menerima _high-five_ itu dengan suara tepukan keras sedikit basah karena keringat. Ruang ganti lelaki di ruang basket _indoor_ terasa panas dan menyesakkan dengan aroma keringat serta suara kucuran air di bilik mandi. Yifan baru saja membuka seragam basketnya dan mengelap wajah dengan handuk saat semua tim memberikannya _high-five_. Kemenangan mereka telak.

68-53.

Dan setengah dari nilai itu dicetak oleh Yifan dengan postur tubuhnya yang mengagumkan.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi dengan grup basket kita saat kau tamat nanti," kata Zelo, salah satu garda depan yang selalu bermain bersamanya. Dia baru kelas dua.

"Rata dengan tanah," balas Chanyeol yang keluar dari bilik mandi dengan celana pendek dan wajah segar setengah basah. Satu handuk digosok-gosokkan ke rambutnya yang basah. "Tidak ada yang punya semangat seperti Yifan dengan datang lalu menantang ketua basket untuk mundur karena apa?" Chanyeol membersit keras sebelum mengalungkan handuknya dan membentuk tanda kutip dengan tangannya. "'_Kurasa kau sudah tidak layak lagi memegang jabatan itu_.'" dia meniru suara dingin Yifan dengan gagal dan mendapat sambutan tawa dari semua pemain yang sedang berbenah.

Yifan menoleh ke arahnya dan melempar handuknya ke arah Chanyeol. Chanyeol menangkapnya dan melempar kembali handuk itu pada Yifan.

Yifan baru membuka mulut untuk menjawab saat seseorang menyikutnya dari belakang. Yifan menoleh ke orang itu dengan wajah bingung. Orang yang menyikutnya, melirik ke pintu masuk.

Yifan menoleh dan menemukan Suho.

"_Well_, halo, Ketua OSIS," sapa Chanyeol. "Apakah ada yang bisa kami bantu untuk OSIS? Mengangkat bangku mungkin?" dia berdiri dengan santai dalam balutan celana dan _half-naked_ di tempatnya.

Suho menggeleng. Jika ada orang yang memiliki pengendalian diri besar, Suho-lah orangnya. Dia bisa berdiri dengan tenang dan tetap berwajah serius sekaligus datar saat dihina seperti apa pun.

Dan Yifan menghargai itu.

"Bisakah saya bicara sebentar dengan Yifan-_sunbae_?" tanyanya dengan suara jernih sugestif. Jenis suara empuk yang bisa memanipulasi banyak orang. Suara yang akan membuat siapa saja memohon orang itu untuk terus bicara.

Yifan berdiri dan melempar handuknya lalu melangkah ringan ke arah Suho yang menunggu. "Apa?" tanyanya saat tiba di depan Suho. Sedikit mengasihani tinggi tubuh Suho yang tidak sehebat kemampuannya memimpin. Jika saja dia punya tinggi tubuh sedikit lebih lagi, mungkin dia akan bisa jadi pemimpin yang sempurna.

Suho menatapnya tenang. "Bisakah kita bicara tentang Zhang Yixing?" tanyanya.

Yifan mendenguskan tawa dingin yang terdengar seperti seekor naga yang baru saja mendapati ada seorang pangeran yang mencoba membunuhnya dengan sebatang ranting kecil. "Apa masalahnya dengan tunanganku?" tanyanya.

Suho melirik semua anggota basket yang menonton mereka. Mungkin sedang bertaruh apa yang akan dilakukan ketua mereka pada ketua OSIS itu. Menjadikannya _burger_ atau daging cincang mungkin?

"Bisa bicara berdua?" tambah Suho.

"Di sini atau tidak, Joonmyeon. Hanya itu pilihanmu," balas Yifan semakin dingin. Terlihat benar, permintaan Suho barusan membuatnya tersinggung. Tidak mengherankan juga, Wu Yifan punya harga diri yang sangat mahal sehingga tidak pernah mau diperintah oleh siapa pun.

Suho akhirnya menghela napas dalam-dalam. "Baiklah," katanya. "Aku hanya ingin tahu apa sebenarnya yang kauinginkan?"

Yifan mengerutkan alis mendengarnya. Dia menunduk sedikit untuk memandang Suho yang balas menatapnya dengan berani. "Apa-apaan—"

"Aku melihatmu bersama Zitao belakangan ini. Dan aku juga tahu ada semacam kenangan bersama yang indah diantara kalian. Kelihatannya kau jauh lebih menghargai Zitao dibandingkan Yixing. Pertanyaanku hanyalah _kenapa_ kau tidak enyah saja?"

Mata Yifan melebar mendengarnya. Tubuhnya yang semula ringan dan lentur sekarang terangkat defensif. Dia berdiri dengan punggung tegak dan wajah bersinar menakutkan. Semua tim basket terkesirap di belakang mereka. Berbisik-bisik. Yifan _tidak_ _pernah_ menegakkan tubuhnya seperti sekarang. Dan saat dia melakukannya, Suho terlihat seperti seekor macan kecil yang mengaum pada seekor naga legenda yang sudah tertidur selama ratusan tahun.

"Apa yang baru saja _kaukatakan_, Pendek?" tanyanya dingin dari giginya yang terkatup rapat.

Jika hinaan itu menyakiti hatinya, Suho tidak menampakkannya. Dia menghela napas dan tetap mengunci tatapannya dengan Yifan. "Kenapa kau tidak memutuskan saja pertunanganmu dengan Yixing dan nikahilah Zitao sebelum Oh Sehun yang melakukannya? Aku tidak tahu kau sebodoh itu, _Emperor_."

"Berani benar kau," komentar Yifan sambil tersenyum seolah macan itu baru saja mengaing di kakinya. "Aku hargai kemampuan diplomasimu di sini, Joonmyeon_-ssi_ tapi kau jelas _tidak tahu_ apa yang kauhadapi, kan?"

Alis Suho berkerut mendengarnya.

"Merasa sudah faham semuanya, kau, Kim Joonmyeon?" tambah Yifan saat mendengarnya. Sekonyong-konyong wajahnya berubah jadi begitu terluka hingga Suho mundur darinya. "Fahamkah kau tentang hidupku? Kau yang terkungkung dalam kehidupanmu yang berhiaskan pelangi, langit cerah, dan kuda poni? Faham apa kau tentang kami? Adat China-Rusia?"

Suho kehilangan lidahnya.

Yifan mendengus dan kembali menjadi dirinya yang biasanya. Dingin memang, tapi benar. Dia menatap Suho remeh. "Dengar," katanya lalu merendahkan suaranya hingga dia yakin tidak ada yang bisa mendengar kecuali mereka berdua. "Lakukanlah apa yang kausuka pada Yixing dan aku akan melakukan hal yang kusukai pada Zitao. Membunuh Oh Sehun juga kedengarannya menyenangkan," katanya menyerigai dan membuat Suho menelan ludah. "Tapi, kembalikan dia kepadaku sebelum pukul empat sore agar aku bisa memulangkannya ke kandang. Ke neneknya yang sial kebetulan terberkati umur panjang dan lidah setajam silet," tambahnya. "Dan apakah itu membuatmu puas?"

Suho menatapnya terpana dengan alis berkerut. Bukan _ini_. Bukan ini yang diharapkannya dari pembicaraan ini. Tapi… setidaknya dia mendapatkan _Yixing_. Dia baru saja membuka mulut untuk bicara saat Yifan melambaikan tangannya.

"Kembalilah ke ruang OSIS-mu yang nyaman dan lakukan apa saja yang biasanya ketua OSIS lakukan. Memerintah anak buahnya atau buatlah laporan tentang kemenangan kami. Aku tidak peduli," katanya lalu berpaling dan berlalu dari sana. Tidak memberikan kesempatan pada Suho untuk menjawab.

Chanyeol menyambut Yifan saat dia kembali. "Apa yang diinginkannya?" tanyanya sementara semua anak basket menatap Yifan penuh penantian.

Pemuda itu meraih tas mandinya dan mendenguskan senyuman penuh misteri. "Tanda tanganku untuk laporannya bulan ini?" balasnya. "Bukan hal yang menarik," tambahnya diplomatis dan berjalan ke arah bilik mandi tanpa peduli pada anak buahnya lagi.

.

.

.

Zitao duduk di dalam Peugeot 207 birunya dan menghela napas dalam-dalam. Yixing baru saja diantar oleh supirnya pulang dan dia sendirian di ruang parkir _basement_. Ponsel Sehun sibuk sejak satu jam yang lalu sehingga Zitao tidak bisa menghubunginya sama sekali. Padahal di saat-saat seperti inilah Zitao paling membutuhkan Sehun.

Dia merasa timpang. Lemah. Dan telanjang.

Zitao menumpukan keningnya di roda kemudi dan bernapas melalui mulutnya. Hawa penyejuk kabin yang dingin membuat tenggorokannya terasa dingin. Dia memijat keningnya sendiri sementara suara halus musik instrumen _River Flows in You_ terdengar samar dari _mp3 player_-nya.

Zitao harus segera pulang sekarang tapi tangannya gemetaran dan tidak yakin mampu mengemudi sampai di tempat yang diinginkannya. Kakinya terasa kaku dan kebas. Sekolah hening sementara Zitao tidak juga beranjak.

Dia butuh seseorang.

Untuk digenggam. Di peluk dan menenangkannya. Membohonginya bahwa semua baik-baik saja. Zitao butuh _seseorang_. Dia mengap-mengap sementara aroma lemon kuat menerobos penciumannya.

Air mata meleleh di pipinya dan menetes di rok sekolahnya. Paru-parunya mengerut mencoba mencari udara yang dibutuhkannya. Jemarinya bergerak ke dada dan mencengkramnya. Mencoba membuat paru-parunya kembali mengembang. Zitao terisak dan tercekik.

Ketukan di jendelanya membuat Zitao terkejut.

Dia mendongak dan betapa kagetnya dia melihat Yifan sedang menunduk di jendelanya dengan senyumannya yang selalu diingat Zitao saat masa-masa indah mereka di Qingdao.

Zitao menekan tombol kendali di pintu pengemudi dan membuat jendela itu terbuka. Zitao menahan napasnya saat melihat betapa tampannya Yifan dengan rambut basah dan aroma sabun yang menguar dari tubuhnya yang lembap.

"Kau baik?" tanyanya.

Zitao merona dengan jemari mencengkram kemudi dengan lebih erat sementara jantungnya mendobrak tulang rusuknya. Dia mengangguk. "Kenapa?" tanyanya berbisik lirih.

Yifan melirik pintu dan Zitao bergegas membuka kuncinya. Yifan membawa tubuhnya ke dalam mobil dan memenuhi mobil kecil itu dengan aroma tubuhnya yang membuat Zitao nyaris kolaps.

Yifan duduk menyamping dan mengulurkan tangannya yang panjang melewati perseneling dan memeluk Zitao begitu erat hingga Zitao terkesirap. Tangannya melingkari tubuh Zitao dengan pas dan sempurna. Zitao membekap mulutnya sendiri dan menikmati betapa hangat dan benarnya dada Yifan terasa di tubuhnya.

Pipinya tepat di atas jantung Yifan yang berdetak menyenangkan; teratur dan membuat tulang punggungnya yang gemetar menjadi lamat dan seteratur detakan jantung Yifan.

"Kau baik-baik saja…" bisiknya lirih di rambut Zitao. Napasnya menyapu rambut Zitao.

"Bagaimana…" bisik Zitao terengah oleh isakan.

"Ya, _Peach_?"

Zitao meremas bagian punggung baju Yifan dengan erat. Dia tidak mau melepaskan pelukan ini sama sekali. Dia butuh Yifan selamanya. Mutlak seperti dia membutuhkan udara. Yifan-lah satu-satunya bagian _puzzle_ yang tepat dengan dirinya. Semuanya bertemu dengan sempurna.

"Bagaimana _Gege _tahu kapan _Gege_ harus menemukanku…?"

Jemari Yifan membelai rambutnya dengan lembut. Membelai pipinya yang hangat dengan punggung tangan dan mengecup puncak kepalanya. "Saat kau menangis, Bintangku, separuh hatiku yang menjadi milikmu akan menangis. Separuh jiwaku yang ada dalam genggamanmu akan merandang. Dan aku akan timpang olehnya. Tangisanmu akan selalu kudengar…" bisiknya.

Zitao mengeratkan pelukannya dan meledak dalam tangisan yang memilukan. Setengah mati merindukan masa kecilnya yang indah bersama Yifan di Qingdao. Berharap dia bisa mencuri satu hari saja masa itu lagi dan menghabiskannya bersama Yifan.

"_Uljimayo_…" bisik Yifan lirih dan menenangkan.

"_Nal ttonajima_…" balas Zitao tercekik.

"Ya," Yifan mengeratkan pelukannya. "Ya, Wu Zitao. _Ya_…"

.

.

TBC ^^

.

.

Author's Corner:

Author speechless~~~

Inihhh! Yang minta taoris momen, ini udah author kabulin kaan XD sekarang bakal mulai banyak taoris momen soalnya '_kejadian itu_' bakal segera terbongkar~! Tapi STOP, jangan nebak2 dulu nee~~ supaya surprise ajaa XD

Dan sebenernya Yifan itu gak cemburu masalah yixing di-tutorin sama suho, dia cuma mau bikin keduanya belingsatan aja. Toh akhirnya suho dikasih kan kesempatan buat pedekate sama yixing sementara dia tepe-tepe/? sama tao XD

Yipan emang berengsek ih~ /diketekin yipan/

Nah, semoga KTS semua pada doyan yee~

Habis baca, inget ripiu~

Yang ripiu nanti dapet cokelat~ XD

RIPIU-NYA AYOO~~ RIPIUUU~~~~ /gaya abang2 yang jualan alat rumah tangga/

Khamsahamnidaaa~~~ /bow/

.

éclairéoh©2014

.


	7. Sixieme (Sixth)

ECLAIRE OH _proudly present_:

_A TaoRis' fanfiction_:

.

_**Ménage à Trois**_

**(Love Triangle)**

.

Didedikasikan untuk _nae dongsaeng_, **Lee Hwi Na**

_Thank you for the amazing fanart, Chagiya_ ^^

_This is KT for ya_~

.

**AUTHOR'S HARD-CLAIMED:**

**This whole story is MINE. The casts don't belong to me, but the story is MINE. I write this all with my own hand. Copying without ANY PERMISSION isn't allowed. I'm sure that the reason why they made a 'PRIVATE MESSAGE' in this site, Babe. And if you dare, I just believe in karma's revenge. **

_**IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS KIND OF STORY, IT WILL BE COOL FOR YOU TO LEAVE THIS STORY**_**.**

**Oh. One more,**

**Have I mentioned you?**

**Karma is really cruel, Babe. Don't you dare to fight 'em. I tell you now, playing with Karma is not a good game you can play yourself with.**

**Note this. There's a clear difference between '**_**copying'**_** and '**_**inspired'**_**. Understand it.**

**Lvja, Eclaire Oh xxxxx**

.

**CHAPTER 6**

.

South Korea

.

Sehun menoleh heran ke arah Zitao dan Yixing yang tengah mengamati ponsel pintar Zitao yang besar dan dilapisi pelindung cantik berbentuk kepala panda (_lagi_). Sehun tidak faham kenapa Zitao suka sekali menggunakan ponsel yang bahkan tidak bisa dipegang kedua tangannya secara benar tapi menilik betapa murah hatinya keluarga Zitao, Sehun tidak menyalahkannya. Gadis itu bahkan punya dua ponsel yang sedang _in_ sekarang ini. Keduanya model baru.

"Kalian sedang apa sih?" tanya Sehun bingung.

Zitao dan Yixing mendongak bersamaan dari Samsung terbaru Zitao. "Memilih benda?" balas Zitao ringan dan tersenyum lebar.

Sehun menjulurkan kepalanya untuk melihat benda apa dan menemukan laman belanja _online_ yang menampilkan sepasang pakaian cantik gaun manis yang menarik. Dengan rok menggelembung dan hiasan pita lebar berwarna ungu lembayung. Ada renda halus dan motif bunga _forget-me-not_ di sepanjang kelimannya.

"Untuk adiknya siapa?" tanya Sehun sambil kembali bersandar di kursinya dan mengamati deretan jawabannya yang sedang dikerjakannya. "Bukan adiknya Yifan, kuharap. Karena aku tidak bisa membayangkan orang seperti dia punya adik," dia mencibir. Mungkin adiknya cantik, oh pasti. Karena Yifan memiliki jenis wajah fotogenik yang menarik, tapi jika kepalanya sama besarnya dengan Yifan, Sehun benar-benar ngeri membayangkannya.

Ada satu jenis manusia seperti Yifan saja sudah menyusahkan.

Apalagi _dua_.

Zitao tersenyum lembut. "Bukan ini untuk…," dia melirik Yixing sejenak dan tersenyum lebih lembut lagi. "Adikku,"

_Nah, itu baru menarik_! "Adikmu?" tanya Sehun menoleh kaget. "Kau… punya _adik_?" dia membayangkan ada _dua _jenis kecantikan seperti Zitao dan langsung penasaran bagaimana rupa adiknya.

Zitao tersenyum. "Ya," katanya tenang. "Namanya Zhenfen,"

"_Or in English, 'precious fragrance',_" tambah Yixing.

"Wow," gumam Sehun. "Aku tidak pernah tahu itu,"

Zitao terkekeh geli. "Yah, karena kau tidak pernah tanya,"

Sehun melirik baju di ponsel Zitao lagi. "Kau berniat memberikannya hadiah?"

Zitao mengangguk. "Menurutmu baju ini bagus?" dia mengendikkan ponselnya ke arah Sehun.

"Jika dia perempuan berusia 1,5 tahun, tentu saja itu bagus," balas Sehun mengamati detail modelnya yang memesona.

"Setuju," tanggap Yixing menjentikkan jari ke arah Sehun.

Sehun mendesah dan tersenyum sementara gadis-gadis itu kembali menunduk ke layar ponsel yang menggeletak di atas meja dan mulai menggeser-geser layarnya dengan ceria. Sehun menggeliat dan menguap ketika Jungkook berbalik ke arahnya.

"_Man_, kau harus membantuku," keluhnya membawa buku dan menyerahkan pensil.

Sehun terkekeh dan meraih pensil itu. Menjelaskan beberapa soal sederhana dan menyelesaikannya dengan mulus dan mudah difahami. Dia lalu mengembalikan pensil dan menonton Jungkook menyelesaikan soal di bawahnya dengan kening berkerut-kerut menggemaskan.

"… tidak perlu tahu,"

Sehun mengerjapkan mata dan menajamkan telinganya dengan lagak santai. Dia mendengar Yixing dan Zitao mulai berkasak-kusuk khas para gadis yang tengah membicarakan rahasia.

"Dia sahabatmu," suara Yixing yang lirih dan halus terdengar seperti belaian angin.

"Tidak berarti aku harus memberitahunya semua hal," balas Zitao dengan suara yang mendesis nyaris tinggi. "Lagi pula dia itu cowok. Dan cowok itu menyebalkan," Sehun bisa mendengar Zitao memberengut dalam suaranya.

Sehun mengerutkan alis. Ada sesuatu yang kedua sahabatnya sembunyikan. Sehun yakin itu.

"_Man_?"

Sehun mengerjapkan mata dan bertemu mata dengan Jungkook yang menatapnya bingung.

"Kenapa? Kau melamun,"

Sehun melirik kedua sahabatnya yang kembali sibuk dengan model baju sebelum mencondongkan tubuhnya sedikit ke arah Jungkook.

"Maaf, aku tidak tertarik jadi homo," kata Jungkook sambil menjauh sedikit dengan wajah horor.

Sehun berdecak keras. "Aku lebih suka pacaran dengan Yifan jika memang aku itu homo, sial kau." Gerutunya sambil mengial agar Jungkook mendekat.

Pemuda manis itu nyengir dan mendekat. "Apa?" tanyanya.

"Kau sibuk siang ini?"

Jungkook berpikir sejenak dengan bibir mengerucut menggemaskan. "Tidak. Ada apa?"

"Bagus," balas Sehun tersenyum sebegitu rupa hingga Jungkook merinding. "Kau tertarik jadi mata-mata?"

.

.

.

Suho menghela napas dalam-dalam dan duduk di meja yang telah selama ini di tempatinya. Yongguk, teman sebangkunya, belum datang. Jadi dia membuka buku modul Fisika-nya dan mulai menunduk untuk mengerjakan soal-soal.

Suara bangku menggerus lantai terdengar dan dia menemukan Yongguk menghempaskan diri di sisinya.

"Pagi," sapa Suho tersenyum.

"Pagi juga, Pak Bos," balas Yongguk nyengir lebar. "Bagaimana rapat kemarin? Berapa anggaran pensi yang diizinkan Pak Tua?" tanyanya sambil menarik keluar modul Fisika-nya sendiri.

"Hanya beberapa juta Won," balas Suho sopan seolah semua dana itu cukup padahal hampir setengahnya pun tidak. Suho harus mengerahkan segenap pesonanya agar beberapa perusahaan besar mau menyumbangkan uangnya untuk acara mereka ini dengan jaminan beberapa timbal balik yang sudah mulai membuat Suho sakit kepala.

"Kau pasti bisa melakukannya, Pak Bos," Yongguk menepuk bahunya dengan ramah sebelum Donghae _Songsaenim_ memasuki kelas sambil menggumamkan selamat pagi.

Suho bersiap mengikuti kelasnya jika saja matanya tidak melirik ke lapangan. Dia melihat segerombol siswa menggunakan pakaian seragam olahraga berwarna hijau cantik khas warna logo sekolah mereka dan bersiap melakukan _sprint_. Guru PE mereka, Siwon _Songsaenim_, berdiri di ujung barisan dengan setelan training yang membuatnya terlihat seperti Zeus muda serta peluit merah tergantung di lehernya bersama _stopwatch_.

Suho tersenyum sambil mengingat hari apa dia dapat bagian PE saat melihat dua orang gadis dan seorang pemuda berlari ketinggalan. Si pemuda berkulit seputih susu sementara satu gadis berambut ikal mayang diikat ekor kuda. Suho tidak perlu _binocular_ untuk melihat bahwa gadis yang satunya adalah Yixing karena dia selalu tahu gadis itu akan ada di sekitar Zitao dan Sehun.

Suho belum pernah melihat Yixing bergerak aktif kecuali saat bermain piano di kelas musik, tapi Suho merasa itu akan sangat menarik.

Siwon _Songsaenim_ membagi mereka dalam dua kelompok yang terpisah. Dan sekali lagi, tiga serangkai itu dalam satu kelompok. Bersama seorang pemuda yang wajahnya seperti bayi serta pemuda lain yang tinggi dengan wajah manis dan mata khas Asia yang sipit.

Lalu kedua barisan itu membentuk barisan dua berbanjar dengan jarak yang sama diatur sepanjang lengan. Siwon _Songsaenim_ berjalan di tengah mereka sambil mengatur mereka dengan senyuman ramah menarik di bibirnya. Beberapa siswa tertawa-tawa saat menuruti perintahnya.

Mereka pasti akan melakukan lari estafet. Suho selalu melakukan itu dia suka merasakan bagaimana dia berlari dalam satu ledakan yang menarik dan menuntaskan larinya dengan kecepatan maksimum. Dia tertarik melihata seberapa cepat Yixing mampu berlari.

Dia bertelekkan pada tangannya dan menonton lapangan dengan senyum mungil bermain di bibirnya. Dia melihat Yixing berbaris di depan Zitao dan di belakang Sehun. Dengan gugup, dia mendengarkan Zitao menjelaskan sementara gadis enerjik itu melompat-lompat ceria dan bersemangat. Wajahnya memerah setelah pemanasan.

Suho suka melihat bagaimana rambut Yixing yang hitam legam dan lurus diikat tinggi-tinggi dengan sehelai pita sutera. Rambut itu meriap di punggungnya saat dia bergerak. Poninya yang biasanya membingkai wajah ditarik naik dengan sebuah jepitan mungil cantik yang seingat Suho adalah milik Zitao. Dia terlihat sama _sporty_-nya dengan Zitao sendiri. Hanya saja Zitao terlihat lebih tangguh dan percaya diri dalam balutan sepatu _Converse_ yang kembaran dengan Sehun. Itu membuat alis Suho berkerut; kemarin dia mendengar kabar dari Baekhyun bahwa Sehun baru saja jadian dengan Luhan, anak Biologi, dan barang kembaran itu agak… _terlalu_ intim.

Tapi Suho tidak akan mempermasalahkan itu sekarang karena dia lebih butuh Yixing daripada yang lainnya.

Dia tersenyum geli saat Yixing semakin tegang saat gilirannya hampir tiba. Zitao berlari nyaris seringan bulu dengan kaki-kakinya yang ringan. Dia melewati barisan yang panjang itu dengan waktu yang sangat singkat sambil menggenggam erat-erat sebatang kayu jelek yang jadi penanda estafet mereka. Dia melesat seperti anak panah yang dilepaskan dari busur mengarah ke Yixing yang semakin pucat sambil mengulurkan tangan ragu.

"Yixing…!" teriak Zitao cukup keras hingga Suho mampu mendengarnya.

Sedikit lagi Yixing meraih kayu itu.

Sedikit lagi…

_Sedikit_—

"Kim Joonmyeon-_ssi_."

Suho mengerjapkan mata dan menoleh. Menemukan Donghae _Songsaenim_ menatapnya dengan tangan terlipat di dada dan buku modul di tangannya yang satu lagi. Papan putih sudah penuh dengan rincian hitungan yang rumit. Suho langsung merona saat menyadari seluruh kelas sedang menatapnya sementara Yongguk di sisinya mengencangkan rahang menahan tawanya yang sudah nyaris tersembur.

Suho meliriknya emosi. "Kenapa kau tidak memanggilku?" geramnya.

Yongguk mengendikkan bahunya. "Kau serius," gumamnya terkekeh.

Donghae _Songsaenim_ berdeham. "Kau mungkin bisa mengulang beberapa hitungan yang kujelaskan barusan?" dia mengulurkan _boardmarker_ di tangannya dengan tatapan dingin. "Atau kau mau bergambung dengan _hoobae_-mu di kelas X FISIKA-A1 dan A2 untuk pelajaran PE?"

Suho menggeleng dan menelan ludah. _Bisakah aku_? Dia menghela napas dan berdiri dengan percaya diri.

_Aku Kim Joonmyeon_. _Aku ketua OSIS periode 2013/2014 dan aku bisa melakukan semua ini karena aku bertanggung jawab_.

Dia terus mengulang-ulang kalimat itu selama berjalan ke depan sambil mengamati semua hitungan di papan dengan cermat. Mencoba menguraikan arah hitungan Donghae_ Songsaenim_ sebelum dia tertegun saat tangannya menyentuh _boardmarker_.

_Sial. Ini soal yang akan kutanyakan hari ini_.

"Bagaimana, Kim Joonmyeon-_ssi_?"

_Mampus, deh._

.

.

.

Yixing selalu kagum pada bentuk tubuh Zitao walaupun itu terdengar seperti seorang lesbian. Tapi sungguh, tidak ada seorang perempuan pun di kelas FISIKA-A1 yang tidak iri pada tubuh Zitao. Sintal, tepat, dan sempurna. Dia memiliki lekuk-lekuk tubuh yang jelas dan pinggang tinggi mengagumkan. Payudaranya kencang menantang dan seimbang dengan porsi pantatnya. Membuat tubuh Zitao membentuk angka 8 yang menarik. Hanya tubuhnya yang bisa membuat karung goni akan terlihat seperti salah satu gaun rancangan Armani di _runway_.

Sekarang saat gadis itu dengan santainya berlenggang di ruang ganti hanya dengan kamisol imut berenda dan celana pendek ketat, Yixing merasa malu sendiri. Gadis itu menggerai rambutnya dan mendesah karena tubuhnya lengket. Dia ingin segera mandi, tapi kelas FISIKA-A1 kalah main suit untuk giliran pertama mandi sehingga mereka harus antri. Ada sepuluh kamar mandi sehingga dua kelas biasanya mandi dalam dua periode.

Yixing duduk tenang di tempatnya sambil memeluk handuk saat Zitao duduk di sisinya.

"Pulang sekolah kau benar-benar ingin ikut ke rumah?" tanya Zitao menatapnya ragu. Seolah meragukan keputusan Yixing untuk ikut dengannya.

Yixing mengangguk mantap. "Aku ingin bertemu Zhenfen," katanya tegas. "Aku hanya… ingin melihat,"

Zitao tersenyum. "Dia bukan sesuatu yang menarik," katanya menarik-narik rambutnya sendiri.

"Selain bahwa secantik kau?" balas Yixing geli. "Dia tidak mungkin biasa saja jika Yifan-_gege_ selalu menyembutnya dengan nada takzim yang biasa digunakannya untuk menyebut Tuhan,"

Zitao meringis. "Yah, alasan kenapa Yifan-_sunbae_ memujanya selalu jadi rahasia yang tidak pernah kuketahui,"

"Maka biarkanlah menjadi rahasia," Yixing tersenyum lebar sambil menyenggol bahu Zitao lembut.

Zitao tersenyum dan menunduk memainkan handuknya yang lebar, putih, dengan bordiran lambang SILS di salah satu ujungnya dengan benang ungu.

Yixing merendahkan suaranya sambil mengamati kesibukan ruang ganti. "Apakah… yah, apakah dia pernah bertemu Yifan-_gege_?"

Zitao menatapnya kosong sebelum menggeleng. "Mama tidak pernah mengizinkannya,"

"Lalu kenapa dia bisa tahu wajahnya?"

Zitao mengendikkan bahu sambil melirik ponselnya di dalam tas dengan rasa bersalah. "Aku mengiriminya beberapa foto pada fase-fase pertama,"

Yixing memeluknya. "Kau melakukan hal yang benar," gumamnya.

Zitao tersenyum dan mendesah nyaman dalam pelukan Yixing. "Yah, kuharap juga begitu,"

.

.

.

Di depan mereka bertiga ada sepiring _pancake_ lengkap dengan siraman madu serta dua skup es krim di pinggirnya.

Sehun menolak pergi ke rumah makan _sushi_ dan memilih café karena alasan praktis serta tidak dalam mood yang memadai untuk makan ikan mentah dalam bentuk apa pun. Padahal jika Sehun main ke _pool house_ Zitao, dia selalu menghabiskan seporsi besar _sushi_ sendirian.

Jadi, Zitao harus menyimpan keinginannya untuk makan _sashimi_ dan pasrah pada setumpuk _pancake_ madu di hadapannya. Yixing menyisihkan beberapa potong di pinggir piringnya sebelum makan, Zitao tidak tahu apa artinya tapi dia menyendok _pancake_ lembut itu dan menyuapnya seperti kuda nil lapar.

Kuda nil lapar yang _imut_ dan _cantik_.

"Badanku nyeri semua," keluh Yixing sambil melemaskan lehernya dengan sebelah tangan sementara tangannya yang lain memegang sendok panjang berlumuran madu manis menggoda.

Zitao menjilat lelehan madu di jemarinya sebelum menjawab. "Kau tidak pernah jadi _sprinter_, ya?" tanyanya.

Yixing menggeleng. "Memang kau pernah?" tanya Yixing, tidak bisa membayangkan cewek cantik semodis Zitao menjadi _sprinter_.

Zitao mengangguk ceria. "Aku pernah menjuarai kejuaraan nasional," akunya malu-malu. "Tepat sebelum kejadian _itu_," tambahnya lesu dan menatap _pancake_ di hadapannya seolah _pancake_ itu telah melakukan hal yang benar-benar jahat padanya.

Kejadian _itu_.

Kejadian yang telah mengubah seluruh hidup Zitao dalam satu keputusan yang anehnya tidak pernah disesalinya sejauh ini.

Zitao menusuk-nusuk _pancake_-nya sambil melamun sementara dia bisa merasakan tatapan Sehun dan Yixing membakar sisi wajahnya.

"Kejadian apa?" tanya Sehun dengan mulut penuh, khas cowok.

Berbeda dengan Yixing yang tahu seluruh ceritanya dengan baik, dia merangkul bahu Zitao dan menepuknya dengan lembut dan penuh perhatian. Aroma parfum lembut Yixing membuat Zitao senang.

"Kejadian yang tidak akan pernah membuat pria sehat yang tidak menderita ejakulasi dini tertarik," balas Yixing lancar dan membuat senyuman lebar lolos dari bibir Zitao.

Sehun memberikan mereka ekspresi kalem yang membuat keduanya tertawa. "Sejujurnya, Zhang Yixing, aku agak terganggu dengan kebiasaanmu mengumbar kata-kata vulgar padahal wajahmu mirip putri Rusia zaman dahulu yang diasingkan. Maksudku, terlalu _terhormat_ untuk tahu hal-hal lelaki yang bersifat pribadi," katanya.

Yixing tertawa menanggapinya. "Memangnya kenapa? Kau ejakulasi dini?" balasnya menantang.

"Aku lebih suka hanya Luhan yang tahu,"

Zitao berhenti tertawa dan mendongak dari _pancake_-nya. "Sejak kapan kau berhenti memanggilnya 'Luhan-_sunbae_'?" tanyanya penasaran sekaligus tidak ingin tahu jawabannya.

"Sejak dia setuju jadi pacarku," balas Sehun santai sambil membersihkan remah-remah _pancake_ di mejanya.

"APAA?!"

Seluruh isi _café_ menoleh ke arah mereka karena teriakan ganda Yixing dan Zitao sementara Sehun di hadapan mereka mengkeret kaget ke sofanya karena kedua gadis itu berdiri di hadapannya dengan posisi defensif siap menyerang.

"Sial. Kalian tidak bisa lebih norak lagi, ya?" gerutu Sehun panik melihat ke sana kemari, ada banyak sekali _sunbae_ mereka di sini dan dia _malu_.

"BISA JIKA KAU TIDAK MENCERITAKAN PADA KAMI KAPAN TEPATNYA KAU JADIAN DENGAN LUHAN-SUNBAE?!"

"DEMI TUHAN, KECILKAN SUARA KALIAN!"

"KAU JUGA KENAPA BERTERIAK?!"

"KARENA KALIAN BERTERIAK, BODOH! BANYAK _SUNBAE_ DI SINI!"

"MEMANGNYA KAMI PEDULI?! KAU MULAI RAHASIA-RAHASIAAN PADA KAMI!"

"MEMANGNYA KALIAN TIDAK?!"

"RAHASIA APA YANG KAMI—!"

"Ehm."

Ketiganya menoleh dan menemukan Suho berdiri di depan meja mereka dengan ekspresi geli, marah, dan campuran beberapa emosi lain yang membuat wajahnya bekerut-kerut lucu. Dia menggunakan lencana biru muda cerah di bajunya; penanda bahwa dia seorang ketua OSIS sementara anggotanya yang lain menggunakan slayer biru muda cantik yang diikat dengan cincin berlambang SILS.

"Bisakah kalian tidak berteriak?" tanyanya tenang, lembut, terkendali sambil melirik Yixing sejenak dan memberikannya senyuman ramah.

Ketiganya duduk kembali dan terlihat sangat malu.

"M-maaf, _Sunbae_," gumam Zitao menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai pengganti bungkukan rendah meminta maaf.

Suho tersenyum lembut. "Tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja kalian membuat kami semua kaget," dia tersenyum. "Silakan lanjutkan makan siang kalian dan pastikan semua nutrisi masuk sebelum kalian belajar nanti," dia sempat mengerling Yixing yang merona sebelum membungkuk dan berlalu untuk menenangkan massa yang sekarang menatap tiga serangkai dengan tatapan sedikit marah, aneh, dan geli bahkan ada yang bingung.

"Sial," gumam Sehun. "Aku malu,"

Zitao mengerang. "Aku takut masuk _café_ lagi setelah ini,"

"Ini karena kau," gerutu Sehun.

"Apanya?" balas Zitao mendelik. "Kau sendiri yang tidak cerita padaku kau sudah jadian dengan si Luhan-Luhan ini,"

Sehun balas mendelik. "Aku jelas akan menceritakannya jika kalian tidak main rahasia-rahasiaan juga padaku!" katanya sengit.

"Dan rahasia apa itu?!"

"Kalian pikir aku tidak mendengar apa yang kalian bisik-bisikkan tadi di kelas?! Saat kalian memilih baju sialan itu!?"

Zitao terenyak mendengarnya. Dia diam di kursinya dengan tatapan membelalak dan wajah pucat pasi.

Sehun mendengar mereka…

_Tidak mungkin_…

Tapi dia…

Zitao mendadak ingin muntah.

Mendadak kemarahan Sehun lenyap seperti lampu yang dimatikan, dia mengulurkan tangan dan menyentuh tangan Zitao. Mengenggamnya dengan erat. Tangan Zitao dingin dan gemetaran.

"Maaf," bisik pemuda itu lirih dan benar-benar bersalah. "Aku terlalu kasar. Tapi aku hanya tidak suka saat kau mulai merahasiakan sesuatu padaku seperti tentang Yifan-_sunbae_ adalah…, _well_, yah, _mantan_ sahabat kecilmu. Aku merasa gagal menjagamu dari orang yang paling kauhindari dan aku tidak mau itu terjadi lagi…"

_Apakah itu penting sekarang?_ "Penting?" gumam Zitao pecah. _Kau sekarang dengan Luhan-sunbae, dan aku kalah telak. Aku tidak bisa memiliki Yifan dan aku _juga_ tidak bisa memilikimu. _Such a great life.

"Apa?" tanya Sehun lembut; genggamannya mengeras dan membujuk.

Zitao menggeleng dan menarik tangannya lepas tapi Sehun tidak mengizinkannya. "Lepas," katanya tercekat. Air mata menggantung rendah di pelupuk matanya. Dia tidak bisa begini. Sesak sekali rasanya. Membayangkan semua hal yang selama ini menjadi hal yang Sehun bagi hanya untuk Zitao sekarang dibagi untuk orang lain lagi. Zitao mulai membayangkan Sehun akan menjauh…

Meninggalkannya…

Karena Luhan cemburu pada kehadirannya yang tidak diinginkan…

Memikirkannya lebih lanjut membuat asam lambung Zitao naik bergulung-gulung dan tersangkut di ujung. Rasa asam menguar bersama rasa manis aneh madu dan sensasi terbakar di rongga mulutnya. Dia berdiri dan mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Sehun tapi pemuda itu yang sudah terlanjur bersalah, tidak mau melakukannya. Dia malah ikut berdiri dan menahan Zitao.

Yixing berdiri mencoba menenangkan mereka sebelum Suho kembali turun tangan atau yang lebih gawat lagi, Yifan. Yixing benar-benar tidak mau berusan dengan Yifan di sekolah. Apalagi melibatkan Sehun yang tidak faham apa-apa.

"Lepaskan aku, Oh Sehun!" pekik Zitao pecah dan dia mulai menangis.

"Aku akan mengantarmu kemana pun kau akan pergi, tolong," mohon Sehun luka. "Jangan menangis…" dia mengulurkan tangan untuk menyeka air mata Zitao tapi sebuah tangan panjang terulur dan mencekalnya sebelum melakukan manuver cantik melepaskan tangan Sehun dari lengan Zitao dan memutirnya ke belakang punggung Sehun dalam waktu beberapa detik.

Hal yang selanjutnya terjadi adalah raungan Sehun memenuhi ruangan café sementara Yifan berdiri menjulang di belakangnya dengan sebelah tangan memutir tangan Sehun.

"Jauhkan tanganmu," suara itu keluar dalam sebuah geraman dingin yang mengerikan. Seperti seekor naga legenda yang daerah teritorialnya diganggu. Dada bidang Yifan yang terbalut kemeja yang pas naik turun oleh emosinya.

"Yifan-_gege_," desah Yixing sementara Zitao berdiri beku di sisinya sambil memegang tangannya yang tadi dicengkram Sehun. Dia pucat pasi.

Yifan…

_Yifan._

YIFAN ADA DI SINI!

Zitao nyaris muntah lagi. Dia terhuyung dan Yixing menangkapnya dan mendudukkannya dengan nyaman di kursi. Yifan tidak menatap Zitao tapi Zitao yakin Yifan menyadari kehadirannya. Yifan menatap Sehun tanpa berkedip.

"Kau." Geramnya dari sela-sela giginya yang terkatup erat dan rahang yang kencang.

Zitao berdebar sambil meremas tangan Yixing yang sama dinginnya dengan tangannya.

"Kau. Aku. Lapangan basket. Sekarang." Kata Yifan dingin dan lirih tapi mampu membuat seluruh siswa di café itu terkesiap mendengarnya. "Kau mungkin harus kuajarkan sedikit hal tentang _street basketball_…,"

Suara-suara terkejut terdengar lagi semenatara Zitao menatap keduanya tanpa berkedip. Jantungnya berdebar keras sekali sebelum berdentum-dentum seperti sekawanan badak yang mencoba menghancurkan rusuknya.

Yifan…

Sehun…

_Street basketball_…

Tidak…

_Tidak…_

_TIDAK!_

.

.

.

"Apa sih yang dilakukan semua _hoobae_ itu?"

Minseok mendongak dari gelas _milkshake_ stroberinya ke arah Luhan yang tengah duduk di depannya dengan segelas tinggi _coffee latte_ yang dingin dan mengugah selera setra sepotong _tiramisu_ yang belum tersentuh. Dia menoleh ke arah kerumunan adik kelasnya yang sedang berduyun-duyun menuju lapangan bakset.

"Protes harga makanan di kafe semakin mahal?" balas Minseok sambil mengikuti gerakan mata Luhan memandangi semua adik kelas itu.

"Jika _itu_ yang mereka lakukan seharusnya mereka menuju ke ruangan Hangeng_ Songsaenim_, kan?" balas Luhan menoleh ke sahabatnya yang sedang mendecap-decap sepotong _lemon cake_ yang lezat di piringnya.

Minseok menjilat krim yang mengotori telunjuknya sambil mengendikkan bahunya. "Entahlah. Kenapa kau tidak melihatnya saja jika kau penasaran?"

Luhan mengibaskan tangannya sambil kembali menatap _tiramisu_-nya. "Aku tidak terlalu tertarik pada apa yang dilakukan adik-adik kelasku," katanya sambil meraih garpu mungilnya dan siap untuk memakan _tiramisu_-nya yang lezat.

"Bahkan jika itu Oh Sehun?"

Luhan, yang sudah memotong _tiramisu_-nya dengan lembut, mendongak dari kuenya yang teronggok lemah dan pasrah di piringnya. Siap dimakan. Dia menemukan Chanyeol berdiri di depan mereka.

Minseok memutar tubuhnya untuk menatap Chanyeol yang sedang bersedekap.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan Sehun?" tanya Minseok dengan alis berkerut.

Seketika Luhan merasakan tonjokan keras di ulu hatinya. "Jangan katakan—!"

"Ya," sela Chanyeol tenang. "Semua orang ada di lapangan basket sekarang. Menonton pertandingan menegangkan yang terjadi lagi setelah tiga tahun yang panjang. _Street basketball battle one-by-one_ antara Oh Sehun dan…," Chanyeol menghela napas; pasrah dan tidak kuasa melakukan apa-apa. "Wu Yifan…"

Luhan tidak ingat apa tapi selanjutnya dia merasakan tubuhnya melayang ringan berlari ke arah kerumunan yang berduyun-duyun pergi ke lapangan basket. Luhan menyeruak di sela-sela kerumunan dan mengabaikan protes dari semua orang yang disikunya untuk mendapatkan akses jalan menuju lapangan. Dia melihat lapangan sudah penuh orang sementara ada dua orang dengan tinggi tubuh yang timpang beberapa senti berdiri di tengah lapangan dengan cuaca panas dan menyengat.

Sehun adalah salah satunya.

Luhan langsung merasa cekikan aneh di lehernya dan dia tidak bisa bernapas. Dia terhuyung dan nyaris saja jatuh di sana, di atas permukaan kasar beton, jika saja tidak ada Minseok dan Chanyeol yang ternyata menyusulnya dan bergegas menjaganya.

Luhan merasa pandangannya berkunang-kunang. "Apa?" tanyanya tercekik. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Chanyeol mendesah sambil menuntun Luhan duduk di tempat teduh. "Aku hanya melihat Sehun sedang berargumentasi dengan Zitao dan kemudian Yifan memutuskan untuk turun tangan," dia mendesah lagi dengan lebih keras dan sedikit tak berdaya. "Kau tahu kan bagaimana Yifan jika apa yang menjadi miliknya diganggu?"

Luhan merasa ingin muntah mendengarnya. Gejolak memualkan dari dasar perutnya terasa begitu menyita perhatiannya. Dia merasakan kedua lengan Minseok melingkari bahunya dan aroma tubuhnya yang harum membuat Luhan sedikit tenang. Minseok mengusap-usap rambutnya dengan lembut. Seperti ibunya sendiri.

"Menurutmu Sehun akan selamat?" bisik Minseok ke arah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memberikan mereka tatapan skeptis yang sudah menjelaskan semuanya.

Wu Yifan adalah naga ganas dalam legenda yang sedang mengamuk karena ratunya diganggu. Apalagi yang mereka harapkan? Pengampunan?

.

.

.

Zitao tidak jauh berbeda dengan Luhan.

Dia duduk di kursi tempat pencatatan skor bersama Yixing dan Suho yang ditarik Yifan tadi sebagai pencatat skor sekaligus juri. Suho yang tidak tahu harus berkata apa terpaksa melakukannya. Zelo berdiri di sisi mereka dengan senyuman geli bersemangat. Jelas menantikan sekali pertandingan ini. Dia bahkan mencalonkan dirinya sendiri jadi wasit sejauh ini dan Suho tidak melihat jawaban Yifan tapi karena Zelo ada di sini, berarti jawabannya positif.

"Kau baik, Ziezie?" tanya Yixing sambil merangkul ketat tubuh Zitao yang lemah dan wajahnya pucat sementara kedua orang di tengah lapangan saling menatap. Ada sebuah bola basket hitam dengan garis keemasan di antara mereka. Bola yang dibawa Yifan saat pertama kali Zitao bertemu dengannya di sini, di SILS.

Zitao memaksa dirinya sendiri untuk mengangguk lalu mengerang lirih. "Aku kepingin muntah," katanya lalu berdeguk seperti pompa akuarium yang rusak.

Yixing mengusap-usap tengkuknya. "Sehun akan baik-baik saja," katanya menenangkan.

"Oh, yang benar saja!" suara ceria Zelo yang menyebalkan terdengar. Suho ingin sekali menyarangkan sepatunya ke mulut bocah sial itu. "Kau belum tahu _street basketball_, ya?" cemoohnya sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

Suho berdiri dan mencoba menengahi. "Choi Junhong-ssi," katanya berdeham. "Kurasa itu bukan hal yang bagus dengan—,"

Zelo menyelanya dengan mulus. "Dengan apa? Memberitahu Huang Zitao-_ssi_"—dia mengikuti nada bicara Suho saat menyebut kata itu dengan lebih banyak racun di dalamnya—"kebenaran dari pertandingan ini?" dia mendenguskan tawa menyebalkan lain sambil menyipitkan mata ke arah lapangan. "Seharusnya dia berterima kasih," katanya kalem. "Jika Oh Sehun mati hari ini, dia sudah mempersiapkan diri,"

Zitao mengeluarkan suara kesiap keras lalu memuntahkan isi perutnya. Di _sana_. Di tempat yang terlihat oleh seluruh penghuni sekolah. Dia gemetaran saat Yixing berseru kaget dan bergegas menyeka muntahan yang tersisa di bibirnya dan mencari minyak angin untuknya.

Zelo mendesah berlebihan lalu berlalu dari sana untuk memulai pertandingan. Suho mendelik pada pemuda itu sebelum berjongkok di depan Zitao, mengabaikan cairan kental kuning asam lambung yang dikeluarkan Zitao. "Kau baik?" tanyanya lembut sambil mengusap lutut Zitao. "Sehun akan baik-baik saja, oke?"

Zitao tidak menjawab. Punggungnya gemetaran di pelukan Yixing.

"Baiklah!" suara Zelo membuat kerumunan sontak terdiam. "Kalian semua tentu masih ingat pertandingan _street basketball_ antara Yifan-_sunbae_ dan Yunhon_-sunbae_ tiga tahun lalu, kan?" tanyanya menjerit. "Pertandingan yang dimenangkan telak oleh Yifan-_sunbae_ yang menjabat sebagai kapten basket kita selama tiga tahun ini!"

Sontak seruan bersemangat terdengar dari semua orang. Zelo menggerak-gerakkan kedua tangannya seolah memancing teriakan yang jauh lebih keras lagi dan semua menurutinya. Zelo sangat menikmati posisinya di sana. Lalu dia membuat gerakan hening dan sontak semuanya diam.

"Dan hari ini, semua itu akan terulang kembali." Katanya menikmati aura mencekam penuh semangat dari semua penonton. "Tapi bukan hanya kedudukan kapten basket yang diperebutkan melainkan juga gadis itu!"

Suho sudah bergerak tapi tangan Zelo jauh lebih cepat dari tubuhnya. Telunjuk pemuda itu sudah menunjuk tepat ke arah Zitao yang masih mengigil dengan wajah pucat. Walaupun tahu itu terlambat, Suho tetap berdiri di depan Zitao. Melindungi gadis lemah itu.

"Minggir dari sana, Ketua OSIS," kata Zelo.

Suho bersikeras di tempatnya. "Itukah yang kausebut _moral_?!" katanya dengan dendam berkobar. "Mengobral seorang gadis lemah di depan penonton?! Seperti kau memamerkan anjing pada setiap pembeli?"

"Tahu apa sih kau tentang _moral_, Pendek?" balas Yifan yang tidak terduga. Dia menoleh malas dari Sehun dengan rambut keemasannya yang sudah diikat halus. Tubuhnya yang tinggi terbalut seragam basket mereka yang berwarna hijau zamrud sementara Sehun menggunakan seragam berwarna hitam.

"Moral," geram Suho. "hal yang membedakan manusia dengan binatang. Yang kupertanyakan keberadaannya di kepalamu karena kau tidak jauh berbeda dengan binatang, Wu Yifan," balasnya dengan tangan terkepal.

"Kim Joonmyeon-_ssi_," kata Yifan dengan nada mengejek yang kental. Zelo nyengir di sisinya. "Tidakkah kau pernah menyadari bahwa kita semua ini _binatang_? Hanya kebetulan saja binatang di sana bernama Kim Joonmyeon dan yang ada di hadapanku adalah Oh Sehun. Kau tidak tahu betapa gemarnya Tuhan memberikan nama pada ciptaannya, kan? Seperti ada segerombol kelinci bodoh dan juga ayam betina yang berkotek menantang segerombolan serigala," katanya. "Kau merasa dirimu berbeda dengan binatang?" Yifan tertawa dengan suara mengerikan, tidak ada yang ikut tertawa bersamanya.

"Tak kusangka," katanya. "Kepalamu sama kecilnya dengan badanmu," dia berdecak melodramatis. "Manusia bahkan lebih licik dari binatang. Moral atau apa pun itu yang kaukatakan sebagai pembeda hanya membuat manusia memiliki jauh lebih banyak kejahatan dalam darah mereka. Apa yang binatang lakukan saat betinanya diganggu? Menyerang dan mengoyak mereka dengan gigi. Bertarung sampai mati. Dan apa yang dilakukan manusia saat sesuatu yang dimilikinya diganggu?" Yifan membiarkan nadanya terombang-ambing di udara sejenak sebelum melanjutkan. "Kau seharusnya tahu _apa_ dan kurasa itu tidak akan membuat_mu_ lebih terhormat daripada seekor bison,"

Sebelum Suho sempat menjawab, Yifan menambahkan. "Hal yang dilakukan manusia secara terhormat bahkan terlihat jauh lebih kotor daripada binatang, Kim Joonmyeon. Mereka membunuh dengan sekali tebasan hingga lawan mereka mati. Dan apa yang dilakukan manusia? Meracuni dan menfitnah lawannya dan membuatnya mati perlahan-lahan. Dan tentunya kau _sangat_ faham perbedaan kekejaman itu, kan, Kim Joonmyeon"—Yifan tersenyum mengejek—"-_ssi_?"

Dan Kim Joonmyeon, ketua OSIS SILS periode 2013/2014 yang terkenal tenang dan terkendali dalam keadaan sepanas apa pun provokasi itu, memucat dan kehilangan kata-kata.

"Mulai," kata Yifan ke Zelo yang masih menikmati wajah Suho yang memucat.

Zelo berdeham dan mengeraskan suaranya. "Maaf atas intrupsi tadi," katanya. "Dan sekarang pertandingan sebenarnya akan dimulai," dia berteriak dan semuanya bertepuk tangan keras-keras.

"Tentunya kalian berdua tahu peraturannya, kan?" tanyanya kepada Sehun dan Yifan.

Yifan mengangguk dingin sementara Sehun terlihat sama tenangnya dengan Yifan sebelum mengangguk.

Zelo mengendikkan bahu. "Yah, kalian diizinkan untuk melakukan _apa_ saja pada lawan untuk mendapatkan poin. Tidak ada jenis pelanggaran apa pun dalam pertandingan ini dan pemenang akan menjadi kapten basket berikutnya," katanya lalu tersenyum dan melakukan manuver cantik dengan kakinya untuk membawa bola basket itu naik ke tangannya.

"Pada hitungan ketiga," katanya sementara kedua pemuda di hadapannya sedikit membungkuk untuk bersiap melompat merebut bola.

"_Un,_" kata Zelo tenang sambil mengangkat bola tinggi-tinggi.

"_Deux_,"

"_TROIS_!"

Bola hitam bergaris keemasan itu terlontar setinggi mungkin ke udara sementara Yifan dan Sehun mengantisipiasinya dengan balas melompat mengejar dengan masing-masing tangan terjulur ke udara…

.

.

.

Zitao lupa ini ronde keberapa tapi dia sudah muntah berulang kali.

Tangan Yixing tidak meninggalkan bahunya sementara mereka menonton pertandingan yang seolah tidak akan berhenti. Luhan ada di sisinya bersama Minseok yang tadi memberikannya obat yang sia-sia karena kembali dimuntahkan Zitao. Dua pemain yang sejak tadi prima sekarang mulai melemah tapi Yifan yang sudah terbiasa dengan permainan ini jauh lebih tangkas daripada Sehun yang nampaknya sudah mulai melemah secara drastis. Penonton masih banyak dan bahkan beberapa saat lalu Hangeng _Songsaenim_ sudah datang untuk membubarkan penonton, tapi Wu Yifan. Yang merupakan salah satu dari pemilik saham terbesar SILS, saham yang ditanamkan Aline Zhang-Angelovski, nenek Yixing, dan saham itu dengan mulus berpindah tangan ke Yifan yang sebentar lagi jadi menantunya, jelas membuat Hangeng tidak kuasa untuk melakukan hal yang lebih.

Sekarang luka sudah memenuhi tubuh keduanya. Sudut bibir Sehun berwarna merah setelah tadi tersiku oleh Yifan saat dia berusaha mencegah Yifan mencetak skor yang nyatanya sia-sia karena Yifan berhasil mencentak _three points_ cantik yang mendapatkan sambutan gegap gempita dari semua pendukungnya. Sementara pelipis Yifan sedikit berdarah karena dia tadi tersungkur di tanah karena kaki Sehun mencekalnya saat berlari ke _ring_ Sehun. Keduanya terlihat berantakan dan kacau balau oleh luka dan kelelahan. Siku Sehun berdarah sama seperti lututnya juga siku dan lutut Yifan.

Keringat bercampur dengan darah menetes di lapangan sementara Zelo melempar bola entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya dan Yifan berhasil mendapatkan bolanya _lagi_. Dia men-_dribble_ bola itu menjauhi titik pusat dan masuk ke wilayah _layup_. Gerakannya yang cantik berhasil mencetak dua skor lagi sementara Sehun mengumpat keras karena hidungnya terkena siku Yifan saat dia mencoba mencegahnya melakukan _layup_.

"MENYERAH SAJA KAU, OH SEHUN BODOH!" seru seseorang dari kerumunan.

"SIA-SIA SAJA KAU MEMBUANG-BUANG DARAH DAN USAHAMU UNTUK MELAWAN YIFAN!"

"MENYERAH SAJA, BODOH!"

"MENYERAH!"

"MATI SAJA KAU!"

"PULANG SANA KE RUMAHMU DAN MENETEK PADA IBUMU!"

Teriakan itu semakin anarkis saat Sehun terjatuh karena kelelahan. Napasnya naik turun dengan kacau sementara Yifan berdiri di atasnya. Menjulang dengan napas yang sama berantakannya namun masih sekuat singa. Sehun mendongak menatap Yifan yang balas menatapnya sambil mengusap darah di sudut bibirnya.

"Menyerah, Oh '_Baby'_ Sehun?" tanyanya selembut beledu yang membuat Sehun meludahkan darah ke beton di hadapannya dan melompat berdiri.

"Tidak akan, Wu '_Emperor_' Yifan," balasnya dingin dengan nada meludah kasar dalam caranya menyebutkan kata '_Emperor_'.

Yifan tersenyum dan melempar bolanya ke arah Sehun. Bola itu menghantam dadanya dengan telak hingga Sehun terkesirap kecil sebelum dengan sigap menangkapnya sebelum terjatuh di lantai.

"Lanjutkan kalau begitu," kata Yifan sambil mengibaskan rambutnya yang basah oleh keringat dan meludahkan darah lain ke beton. "Kau anaknya keras kepala juga,"

"Menurutku?" balas Sehun sambil mengenggam bolanya erat-erat. "Itu namanya 'berkemauan keras',"

Yifan menoleh dengan senyuman mencemooh bermain di bibirnya. "Kau memang pintar bermain kata-kata, Oh Sehun, tapi itu tidak berlaku di lapangan basket," dia memberikan kode pada Zelo yang bergegas mengambil bola dari tangan Sehun untuk memulai ronde selanjutnya.

Zitao tidak tahu kenapa tapi kemudian dia sudah berlari dari tempatnya ke arah Yifan yang langsung bergerak mendekatinya. Seperti magnet yang menarik besi ke arahnya, Zitao mendapati kemudian dirinya ada di pelukan Yifan yang basah, lengket, serta beraroma darah yang pekat.

"_Ma Pêche_—_My Peach_," bisik Yifan. "Kau baik?"

Zitao meremas pakaiannya dengan kuat sementara gelegak lain muncul dari dasar perutnya. Asin keringat dan darah Yifan menyusup ke dalam mulutnya dan menyentuh lidahnya yang langsung berontak oleh rasanya. "Hentikan, _Gege_…" katanya teredam.

Dia tidak mau Yifan dan Sehun saling menyakiti. Zitao menyayangi mereka berdua dan saat melihat keduanya saling membunuh, Zitao merasa mereka baru saja mencabik-cabik tubuh Zitao jadi serpihan mikron yang tak berwujud. Hatinya, jantungnya, paru-parunya…, semua tercerabut dan terasa berceceran di tanah. Terinjak-injak. Setiap kali darah Sehun atau darah Yifan menodai lapangan, Zitao selalu muntah.

"_Pêche_," bisik Yifan lembut di rambutnya. Darah lengket ke rambut Zitao karena luka di bibir Yifan. "Aku melakukan ini untukmu,"

Zitao menggeleng histeris dan menjauh darinya dengan air mata tumpah ruah di pipinya. "Kau melakukan ini semua untuk dirimu sendiri!" katanya gemetaran. "Kau dan egoismemu sendiri!" teriaknya lalu mundur terhuyung dari Yifan dan Sehun bergegas menyentuhnya agar tidak jatuh tapi gadis itu menjerit seolah Sehun baru saja membakarnya. Dia mundur dari Yifan dan Sehun.

Zitao tidak bisa terus begini! Dia menyayangi Sehun _dan_ Yifan! Dia ingin kedua pemuda itu berbaikan dan ada selalu di hidupnya, bukan begini!

"Apa yang kalian harapkan dari pertandingan sialan ini?!" teriaknya lagi sementara Yixing sudah berada di belakangnya, merangkulnya. Zitao terus menangis. Dia mengutuk air matanya yang tidak juga mau berhenti sementara kemarahan mencengkram kepalanya hingga terasa kesemutan.

"Aku menyayangi kalian berdua," katanya gemetar sambil merosot dan Yixing memekikkan namanya saat tubuh mereka berdua merosot ke lantai beton lapangan basket. "Kalian pikir aku bisa tenang melihat darah yang kalian buang seperti membuang bungkus _fish-and-chips_?" desahnya lemah dan gemetaran.

Yifan dan Sehun diam di tempat mereka dengan tatapan kaget tak mengira Zitao akan mengatakan hal semacam itu.

"Akhiri pertandingan ini atau kalian berdua tidak akan pernah bertemu dengaku lagi," kata Zitao dengan suara yang kali ini keras dan tegas.

"TIDAK!" sontak Yifan dan Sehun menjawab dengan keras.

"_Ma Pêche_," desah Yifan sambil mendekat ke arahnya dengan kelembutan seorang pangeran dari negeri dongeng. Dia berlutut di depan Zitao dan mengusap rambutnya dengan tangan lengket oleh debu, keringat, serta darah. Dia mengusap puncak pipi Zitao dengan lembut. "_Your wish my command_," gumamnya lalu mengecup Zitao lembut di keningnya. "_Uljima_…" bisiknya lagi. "Tolong…"

Zitao menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan maskara yang luntur di wajahnya. Yifan tidak kuasa untuk tidak tertawa melihatnya saat dia mengusap bekas maskara itu dari wajah Zitao. "_Ma petite pêche_," desahnya penuh kerinduan. "Kau akan selalu menjadi buah persik mungilku yang manis…"

Zitao mengulurkan tangannya dan Yifan merangkul pinggangnya dengan kuat. Sinkronisasi gerakan mereka membuat Yixing sesak. Kapanpun Zitao mengulurkan tangan, Yifan sudah siap menyambutnya. Keduanya berpelukan di sana sementara Zelo kebingungan.

.

Luhan yang sejak tadi menonton, akhirnya berjalan ke arah Sehun yang sedang duduk di lapangan dengan wajah babak belur. Luhan menghambur ke pelukan Sehun dan menghirup banyak-banyak aroma Sehun. Wajahnya terbenam di leher Sehun dan menangis di sana.

"Apa sih yang kaulakukan?" isaknya tersengal.

Sehun tertawa serak sambil balas memeluknya. "Bunuh diri?" katanya lalu mengaduh saat jemari Luhan mencubit perutnya dengan pedas. "Sakit, _Deer_!" protesnya.

Luhan mendelik. "Memangnya kaupikir enak saat sedang makan _tiramisu_ tiba-tiba ada yang mengatakan padaku bahwa kau akan melawan Yifan?" balasnya lalu kembali memeluk Sehun dengan kekuatan yang membuat Sehun mengeluarkan suara tercekik kaget. "Sialan kau, Oh!" isaknya.

Sehun tertawa dan mengusap rambut panjang pirang Luhan dengan lembut. "Aku baik-baik saja, _Deer_," desahnya. "Selama kau masih mencintaiku…"

Luhan menatapnya. "Mencintaimu? Tentu saja!" katanya protes sambil membersit kekanakan dan membuat senyuman kecil lolos dari bibir Sehun. "Itu pertanyaan untuk_mu_, tahu. Kau kelihatan memuja Zitao seperti seorang pecinta Tuhan," gerutunya.

Sehun mendesah dan memeluknya semakin erat. "Aku hanya punya protektivitas seorang sahabat padanya. Dan Yifan adalah kekasihnya. Cintanya hanya untuk Yifan dan cintaku hanya untukmu," balasnya.

"Kau berlebihan," kata Luhan lagi, memberengut.

"Cantikku," Sehun menjawil dagu Luhan lembut seperti menjawil _marshmallow_ untuk membuat _S'more_. "Tidak cukupkah bahwa aku hanya mencintaimu?"

"Selamanya?"

"Selama apa pun kata _'selamanya'_ itu berlaku,"

Luhan tersenyum dari balik air matanya dan memeluk Sehun semakin erat. "_Pabboya_," katanya tercekik oleh tawa dan isak tangis. "_Nado jeongmal saranghae_…"

"_Niga pilohangeon baro neoya…_" bisik Sehun lirih lalu mencium sudut bibirnya, menodai bibir Luhan dengan darah.

_The one I need is you, Silly…_

.

.

TBC ^^

.

.

Author's Corner:

SUMPAH DEMI APA! Ini bener2 chap paling melelahkan sepanjang sejarah perdebutan/? Author!

Agak gak rela sih pas nulis adegan yipan ame sehun tanding soalnya mereka pan idola author~~~~ /pundung dipojokan/ yipan itu bias wrecker authooorrr~~~~ QAQ awalnya si sehun mau dibuat kalah /digebukin whirlwinds/ tapi akhirnya gajadi karena ababil XD jadi keduanya dibuat seri aja :3 udah bagus, kan, ya? :3 tapi tenang aja, bukan berarti ini tamat, masih ada flashback-nya TaoRis loh sama pembongkaran identitas Zhenfen sebenarnya ^^

Kemarin ada yang nebak2 bandel gamau dengerin kata author supaya gak nebak2 :p tapi gak apa2~ kemarin rasa2nya sih ada tuh yang bener tapi gatau yaa~~ cek chap depan aja nee~

Untuk sekarang, ripiunya jebalyooo~~ *bbuing2 bareng taohun*

Khamsahamnidaa~!

.

**PS. HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! \./**

**MUMUMUMUMUUUUAAAHHH~~~~ :********

.

éclairéoh©2014

.


	8. Septieme (Seventh)

**AUTHOR'S HARD-CLAIMED:**

**This whole story is MINE. The casts don't belong to me, but the story is MINE. I write this all with my own hand. COPYING ISN'T ALLOWED. And if you dare, I just believe in karma's revenge. **

_**IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS KIND OF STORY, IT WILL BE COOL FOR YOU TO LEAVE THIS STORY**_**.**

**Oh. One more,**

**Have I mentioned you?**

**Karma is really cruel, Babe. Don't you dare to fight 'em. I tell you now, playing with Karma is not a good game you can play yourself with.**

**Note this. There's a clear difference between '**_**copying'**_** and '**_**inspired'**_**. Understand it.**

.

ECLAIRE OH _proudly present_:

_A TaoRis' fanfiction_:

.

_**Ménage à Trois**_

**(Love Triangle)**

.

Didedikasikan untuk _nae beloved eonni_,

_**NaughtyTAO**_

_For waiting so patient for this fanfict {} Hope you like it, Eonni~ :*_

.

**CHAPTER 7**

.

South Korea

.

"Boleh komentar tidak?"

"Tidak,"

"Oh, oke."

Jungkook menoleh ke arah temannya yang sekarang duduk di balik kemudi Aventador-nya dengan kacamata hitam yang menawan serta sinar matahari yang membias ke arah mereka karena kap Aventador yang dibuka menjadi _convertible_. Mereka berdua sedang diam di bawah sebuah pohon rindang di dekat _Lotte_ _Mall_ tempat dimana sebuah Peugeot 207 mungil biru permen baru saja memasuki halaman parkirnya. Banyak sekali _Band-Aid_ yang menempel di wajahnya sekarang. Lebam-lebam yang tersisa setelah bertarung bersama Yifan di lapangan basket mulai berwarna kekuningan tidak sehat sekarang. Kemarin, Sehun terbaring di rumah sakit untuk perawatan lanjut karena kelelahan dan babak belur.

Tapi hari ini, dia sepertinya sudah baik-baik saja. Buktinya dia berhasil menarik Jungkook sebelum pemuda itu berhasil masuk ke dalam Lamborghini Huracan kuningnya untuk jadi mata-mata.

Mata-mata norak dengan Aventador putih mengilap.

Jungkook mungkin harus memuji kepintaran Sehun untuk itu.

Jungkook memutar bola mata dan bersedekap. "Aku tidak yakin ada mata-mata yang pakai Aventador putih," gerutunya sambil memicingkan mata; jelas mengabaikan Sehun. "Bisa tidak naikkan kapnya dan nyalakan AC? Aku kepanasan,"

Sehun menoleh ke arahnya tanpa ekspresi sama sekali. Inilah salah satu kehebatan Sehun yang dibenci Jungkook. Kehebatannya dalam menjaga ekspresinya steril seperti piring emas yang datar. Tidak ada kilatan apa pun di matanya seolah apa pun yang sedang terjadi itu terjadi di luar dunianya yang kecil. Lebam di sudut bibirnya berwarna biru keunguan serta terisi bercak kemerahan yang membuat Jungkook meringis.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya dingin. "Takut kulit bayimu melepuh?"

Jungkook meringis mendengarnya. "Sial kau, Oh," gerutunya sambil kembali menatap gedung _Lotte Mall_ yang ada di hadapan mereka. "Memangnya apa menariknya hal yang dilakukan Zitao dan Yixing di waktu senggang mereka?"

Sehun tidak lekas menjawab karena dia menekan sebuah tombol yang membuat sesuatu berdengung halus dan kap Aventador itu naik. Hal yang sangat disyukuri Jungkook. "Aku hanya ingin tahu apa yang mereka rahasiakan dariku," katanya.

Jungkook mendesah berlebihan. "Cewek punya banyak rahasia, _Man_. Misalnya ukuran bra dan hobi mereka memakai _G-string_ berenda,"

"Aku tahu ukuran bra keduanya," balas Sehun kalem membuat Jungkook bersiul keras dan menggoda saat Sehun mengulurkan tangan menyalakan AC.

"Benarkah?" tanya Jungkook takjub. "Bagaimana kau tahu?"

Sehun menatapnya geli dari balik kacamata. Akhirnya tidak lagi memberikan Jungkook _poker face_ sialan itu. "Memangnya sesulit itu mengukurnya?" dia melakukan gerak membulat yang sensual sebelum menyunggingkan senyuman khasnya.

Jungkook terbahak di kursinya mendengarnya. "Tidak, tidak, jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Kau harus memberitahuku apa rahasia itu," katanya sambil memandang Sehun dengan matanya yang besar dan berkilau.

Sehun menarik lepas kacamatanya dan melemparnya ke dasbor. Dia mendesah dan bersandar di kursinya sementara matahari semakin beranjak naik. Dia sampai rela bolos klub hanya demi kedua gadis ini dan Jungkook bingung atas itu. Sehun baru saja jadi dengan Luhan beberapa hari yang lalu dan biasanya pasangan baru dipenuhi bunga-bunga cinta memuakkan yang seharusnya bisa membuat Sehun hadir di klub sehari lebih awal, tapi tidak. Sehun tidak melakukannya.

"Kurasa semacam Zitao punya adik," gumam Sehun lirih.

Jungkook menatapnya seolah Sehun sudah gila. "Lalu memangnya kenapa? Itu adiknya, kan?"

Sehun menatapnya dingin. "Aku jelas akan diam saja jika Yifan tidak menjadikan adiknya ini orang favoritnya,"

Bibir Jungkook membentuk O mungil yang menggemaskan. "Yifan? Dia kenal adik Zitao? Tapi bukannya itu wajar karena mereka berdua berteman sejak kecil?" katanya lagi dengan ekspresi bingung.

Sehun nampak berpikir mendengarnya sebelum mengigit bibir bawahnya dengan resah. "Mungkin kau benar, Bayi, tapi aku hanya… _curiga_."

"Curiga?"

"Adik jenis apa yang kaurahasiakan dari sahabatmu?"

"Mungkin adiknya punya tangan yang tumbuh dari lehernya?"

"Kataku? Kau kebanyakan baca novel fantasi."

Jungkook meringis sambil tersenyum lebar. "Serius, deh, Hun, aku tidak melihat apa yang gawat dari merahasiakan adiknya,"

Sehun menatapnya. "Aku sudah mentraktirmu makan dan kuharap kau diam dan menemaniku saja,"

Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aku bosan," gerutunya. "Maksudku, ini pekerjaan yang sia-sia,"

Sehun baru saja membuka mulut untuk menjawab dengan sengit saat mobil Peugeot 207 biru permen itu keluar dari gerbang _Lotte Mart_. Sehun bergegas men-_starter_ mobilnya dan menginjak gas dengan lembut.

"Pekerjaan," katanya sambil memukul bahu Jungkook ringan dan membuntuti mobil itu dalam jarak yang sangat jauh. Membiarkan lima sampai enam mobil berada di antara mereka sementara Jungkook bertugas memicingkan mata memastikan mobil itu tidak hilang.

Mobil itu melaju dengan tenang dan nyaman di jalanan. Tidak terburu-buru. Mungkin memang Zitao dan Yixing sedang menikmati waktu perempuan berkualitas mereka, tidak seperti temannya yang sinting di sisi Jungkook ini. Ponsel Sehun berbunyi keras dan dia mengumpat sebelum memasang _headset_ dan menjawabnya.

"_Yeoboseo_? Ah, Luhannie," sapanya dengan wajah bertekuk-tekuk yang membuat Jungkook penasaran. "Aku sedang di perjalanan. Tahu lah bagaimana si Nenek Sihir saat dia meminta banyak hal. Ya, aku baru saja makan _bagel_ dan jangan khawatir." Dia diam sejenak dan tersenyum meringis. "Jika sempat aku akan kembali, oke? _Saranghae_," dia bergegas menutup telepon dan menyimpannya setelah menyalakan mode hening.

Alis Jungkook berkerut. "Luhan_-sunbae_?"

Sehun mengangguk sambil kembali fokus ke mobil di depannya.

"Kupikir dia pacarmu,"

"Memang,"

"Itu gaya pacaran 2014, ya?"

"Entah. Kenapa? Kau tertarik?"

"Kau berengsek juga,"

"Masa', sih?"

"Beri aku satu alasan kenapa aku tidak boleh menyarangkan pukulan ke wajahmu,"

"Karena kau tidak bisa,"

Jungkook menatapnya seperti singa terluka. "Serius, deh, Hun, kau terlalu terobsesi pada Zitao dan Luhan-_sunbae_ pacarmu. Dia punya semuanya yang diinginkan lelaki. Wajah, bodi, juga gen Kaukasia-nya yang seksi itu. Kenapa kau masih terobsesi pada Zitao begini?"

"Aku hanya akan bilang ini sekali, Jeon Jungkook, dan sebaiknya kau mencatatnya," kata Sehun sambil menginjak gas sedikit lebih dalam. "Aku tidak suka dijadikan orang luar bahkan oleh sahabatku sendiri. Jika ada yang melakukannya, aku akan mengejar rahasia itu sampai ke ujung dunia."

"Dunia tidak punya ujung,"

"_Itu_ dia yang kutekankan di sini,"

"Ngomong denganmu itu susah,"

"Terus kenapa kau masih ngomong?"

"Karena aku setengah gila?"

"Hei, aku suka itu."

"Sial kau."

"Bisa diam? Mereka memasang sein,"

Jungkook memutar bola matanya dan bersedekap sambil memandang mobil biru yang berbelok di pertigaan ramai itu. "Mata-mata dengan Aventador putih menyolok mata," gerutunya lagi.

"Oh, diamlah, Jeon Jungkook!"

"Terima kasih banyak, Oh Sehun. _Terima kasih_."

.

.

.

Ada sesuatu yang selalu membuat Yifan terpaksa menghormati orang tua di hadapannya ini.

Aline Zhang-Dmitriyevich.

Tidak ada yang tahu alasan kenapa Aline Zhang tetap mempertahankan nama Rusia-nya setelah menikahi Robert Zhang dan melahirkan satu anak lelaki, Frank Zhang, yang akhirnya menghasilkan satu anak gadis cantik Zhang Yixing.

Aline Dmitriyevich adalah salah satu gadis yang dibesarkan dalam keluarga Tsar. Dia memiliki hubungan langsung dengan Mikhail Gorbachev, Tsar yang dahulu membawa Rusia ke sebuah zaman gemilang dan menghancurkan sistem Tirai Besi Rusia yang dibangun Josep Stalin. Dia terbiasa hidup dalam aturan hidup yang ketat seperti zaman dahulu, dibesarkan seperti seorang _lady_ sialan yang tidak pernah disukai Yifan.

Dan Tsarina Aline Dmitriyevich ini jugalah yang mengumumkan bahwa Yifan akan menikahi Yixing apa pun yang terjadi padahal Yifan tidak tertarik sama sekali dengan gadis hasil _terem_ membosankan. Yixing memang cantik, Yifan tidak bisa menyangkal itu. Kecantikan purba yang misterius. Tapi Yifan tidak menyukai kecantikan jenis _itu_.

Dan hari ini, saat Yifan baru saja mengemas barang-barang untuk pergi menghabiskan waktunya di _gym_, tiba-tiba saja nenek tua ini memerintahkannya untuk datang ke _manor_ Zhang. _Manor_ itu memiliki arsitektur khas Rusia dengan terlalu banyak warna emas dan krem di dalamnya. Emas yang steril persis seperti mata Aline Zhang.

Pelayan membawa Yifan ke ruangan di utara _manor_ yang merupakan ruangan pribadi Aline. Setelah menghasilkan satu lelaki bertangan besi yang mirip sekali dengan Robert Zhang, Aline Zhang menolak untuk tidur bersama dengan Robert. Baginya, pertunjukan emosi apa pun itu bahkan tertawa adalah hal yang sangat tidak senonoh. Setelah menuntaskan kewajibannya untuk menghasilkan pewaris marga Zhang, dia hidup menyendiri seolah dengan itu dia bisa menjadi sesuci Bunda Maria atau apa.

Yifan mengetuk pintunya dengan kesabaran yang dipijat-pijat.

"_Dah_?"

"Ini saya, Wu Yifan."

"Wu Yifan," ulang suara dingin itu. "Masuk,"

Yifan menghela napas dalam-dalam sebelum meraih handel dan membuka pintu berat itu dan menemukan Aline Zhang sedang duduk di sofa dengan kaki diselojorkan di atas sofa panjang dan ditutupi selimut hangat. Wajahnya yang bergaris tajam khas Rusia sudah mulai keriput dan rambutnya yang dulunya hitam, panjang, dan tebal (karena dia juga dibesarkan dalam tradisi _terem_ sial itu) sekarang keputihan nyaris perak. Membuat warna matanya yang emas steril itu semakin terang. Mata itu mengamati saat Yifan melangkah ke arahnya dengan perlahan dan duduk di karpet.

Memang. Di karpet.

Aline Zhang masih merasa dirinya adalah seorang Tsarina sehingga _tidak_ ada satu pun orang yang boleh duduk sejajar dengannya bahkan Robert Zhang yang sudah meninggal. Yifan berharap Tuhan memberkati lelaki malang itu dan berharap dia tidak mengulang kesalahan yang sama di kehidupannya yang selanjutnya untuk menikahi seorang Tsarina Rusia.

"Wu Yifan," ulang Aline dingin. Kacamata tanpa bingkai di matanya semakin membuat matanya sedingin es. "Aku ingin membicarakan beberapa hal penting denganmu," dia mengamati jemarinya yang kurus dan keriput tanpa cincin pernikahan. Aline sudah melepaskannya.

"Jika Anda berkenan, Tsarina, apa itu?" tanya Yifan sambil menatap ke bawah sambil menahan binatang buas yang sudah siap menyerang orang tua sialan di depannya.

Mata emas itu mengamati wajahnya yang babak belur. "Ada apa dengan wajahmu?" tanyanya.

Yifan menyentuh memar paling sakit, di tulang pipinya. "Bukanlah sesuatu yang sangat penting, Tsarina,"

Mata itu menyipit sejenak; dia berpikir sejauh mana Yifan mengatakan kebenarannya. Matanya kemudian bergulir sedikit jauh dari Yifan tanda dia tidak peduli pada semua itu.

Bagus untuk Yifan.

Dia berdeham anggun. "Aku sedang berpikir," katanya dengan nada berpikir yang sangat menakjubkan. Yifan mengakui itu. "Mungkin aku harus mengajarimu beberapa hal menjadi suami untuk cucuku, Varka Zhang." Katanya sementara seorang pelayan mengasapi kakinya dengan aroma wewangian yang memualkan.

Varka Zhang adalah nama Rusia Yixing. Dia diberkati dengan nama itu tepat saat kelahirannya sebelum diasingkan ke desa sesuai _terem_.

_Maksudmu jadi sapi lamban bodoh seperti Robert Zhang_? _Tidak, terima kasih._ "Tentu," sahut Yifan mengingkari pikirannya sendiri. "Saya akan sangat terhormat mendengarnya,"

"Menjadi suami adalah sebuah seni, benar kan?" Aline Zhang mengamati pelayan yang sedang merawat kakinya dengan tatapan sendu. Mata emasnya berkilat. "Tapi menjadi istri adalah sebuah _masterpiece_," lanjutnya sambil menatap Yifan. "Aku akan sangat marah jika mendengar Varka diperlakukan dengan sangat tidak terhormat. Di keluargaku, perempuan tidak pernah diperlakukan dengan tidak terhormat, Wu Yifan,"

_Nenek bodoh, kaukira aku tidak pernah membaca sesuatu? Aku tahu kau menikahi Robert Zhang karena perjodohan _bal blanc_ pertamamu_. "Tentu, Tsarina, saya faham." Sahut Yifan dengan suara dingin dan terkendali.

"Jadi, aku hanya akan mengatakan satu hal." Aline menguap kecil dengan gaya bangsawan. Nyaris anggun hanya saja Yifan terlanjur mual melihat wajah nenek tua ini. "Setelah keturunan pertama lelaki, kau harus membuatkan Varka satu kamar perawan dimana dia harus tinggal setelah itu. Bayinya akan dirawat pengasuh dan aku tidak suka cucuku mengurus bayinya sendiri."

_Maksudmu agar bayinya bisa tumbuh dengan kepala sebesar kakeknya, Frank Zhang?_ "Tentu," balas Yifan lagi.

"Jika anakmu perempuan dan aku sangat tidak mengharapkan anak pertamamu adalah perempuan karena itu artinya mengizinkanmu naik ke ranjang Varka lagi." katanya dengan wajah berkerut jijik seolah seks adalah penyakit yang bisa membuatnya mati membusuk.

_Aku juga sama tidak tertariknya dengan prospek naik ke ranjang cucumu_. "_Dah, _Tsarina." Yifan mencoba bernapas melalui mulutnya karena aroma dari baskom besar di kaki Aline benar-benar membuatnya pusing.

"Jika anakmu perempuan kau harus melakukan _terem_ seperti apa yang dilakukan Frank kepada Varka dan aku tidak mau kau mengabaikan tradisi penting itu," tambah Aline Zhang dengan dingin.

_Mungkin aku juga harus menggorok leher anakku lalu meminum darahnya setelah menelan otak merah jambu mungilnya._ "Saya akan melaksanakannya, Tsarina."

Aline Zhang mengibaskan rambut panjangnya dengan anggun. "Baiklah," katanya tenang. "Kau boleh pergi,"

"Oh, bolehkah?" balas Yifan seketika.

Alis Aline berkerut mendengarnya. Dia jelas tidak suka cara Yifan menjawabnya. "Aku sudah tidak membutuhkanmu dan kau sudah mengotori kamar perawanku," katanya dengan rahang kencang.

_Oh, dasar Penyihir tua sialan!_ "Baiklah, saya akan keluar dari sini, Tsarina." Yifan berdiri dan memasang wajah datar saat membungkuk hormat ke Aline yang tidak menoleh dan berbalik, tapi sebelum dia sempat melesat pergi, suara dingin berat Aline kembali terdengar.

"Oh, ya, Wu Yifan?"

Yifan terpaksa kembali menoleh. "_Dah,_ Tsarina?"

"Aku mau Varka sudah di rumah pukul empat sore. Dan kurasa itu _tanggung jawabmu_ untuk memastikannya di rumah," katanya lalu kembali memalingkan wajah tanda dia sudah bosan dengan Yifan.

Yifan mengangguk dan bergegas keluar sebelum nenek itu sempat ingat hal sialan apa lagi yang bisa dikatakannya pada Yifan. Yifan melirik jam tangan dan menyadari ini sudah setengah empat sambil mengumpat. Dia bergegas turun sambil melompati dua anak tangga menuju lantai dasar untuk mencapai Sesto Elemento-nya. Dia merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan ponsel dan menelepon nomor Yixing.

"_Dah_, _Gege_." Sapa suara halus Yixing dari seberang sana.

"Kau dimana?" balas Yifan dingin nyaris menggeram.

Yixing sejenak tidak menjawab sebelum dia menghela napas dengan tenang. "_Aku bersama Zitao_," katanya.

Yifan menjatuhkan kunci Sesto Elemento-nya saat mendengar nama itu. Dia diam di sana tanpa sedikit pun menunjukkan tanda akan membungkuk meraih kunci mobilnya. Kunci itu tergeletak di antara kedua kakinya yang terbalut _leather shoes_ yang terpaksa digunakannya untuk bertemu Aline. Dan dia berencana menggantinya jadi sepatu kets di dalam mobil sebelum ke _gym_.

"Siapa?" tanya Yifan menggeram.

Sejenak tidak ada jawaban sebelum terdengar helaan napas lain. "_Huang Zitao_." Balas Yixing.

Yifan tidak ingat kapan Yixing mulai berani menggunakan nada ini padanya. Itu bagus, maksudnya Yifan tidak mau terus menerus menjadi tokoh antagonis di dalam hidup Yixing. Jika Yixing meras benar, dia seharusnya melawan. Bukannya tunduk pada kata-kata Yifan. Tapi saat mendengarnya sendiri, Yifan sedikit terkejut.

"Apa yang kaulakukan bersamanya?" tanya Yifan setelah menemukan lidahnya kembali dan menunduk meraih kunci mobilnya.

"_Belanja_?" balas Yixing kalem.

Yifan mendesah dan membuka pintu sebelum memasuki mobilnya yang rendah. "Baiklah." Katanya. "Belanja. Dan apakah kau akan bersumpah tiba di rumah pukul empat? Tidak ada yang suka di dudukkan di karpet dan mendengarkan penyihir tua itu ngomong sepanjang malam,"

"_Tentu, Gege_." Balas Yixing. Yifan bisa mendengar betapa tidak sukanya Yixing pada fakta itu.

"Dan aku juga yakin kau tidak mau dinikahkan denganku malam ini juga kan?" gerutu Yifan sambil melepaskan sepatunya dan menggantinya di dalam mobil.

"_T-tidak_!" seru Yixing seketika, panik.

"Maka dari itu pulanglah." Gerutu Yifan. "Demi Tuhan, Varka, bukan hanya kau yang tersiksa di sini. Bukan hanya kau yang merelakan kebahagiaanmu di sini. Bukan hanya kau yang mendapati dirimu tidak bisa memiliki orang yang kaucintai. Setidaknya dengan angka sama itu, kembalilah ke rumah. Jangan melakukan hal-hal yang risikonya kita tanggung berdua dan kita berdua tahu kita sama-sama tidak menyukainya," Yifan menarik pintunya tertutup dan menyandarkan diri ke jok kulit hitam-merah Sesto Elemento-nya dengan lelah.

Yixing tidak menjawab beberapa menit yang sangat panjang. "_Baiklah, Gege. Aku akan minta Zitao mengantarku pulang sekarang_."

Yifan mendapati dirinya tersenyum lega mendengarnya. "Varka Zhang, kau memang gadis terbaik yang pernah kukenal," katanya mendesah lega.

"_Tapi bukan yang kaucintai, kan_?"

Yifan menatap matanya sendiri di spion tengah dan menghela napas. "Bukan," katanya. Kejujuran adalah hal yang menyakitkan tapi lebih baik sakit daripada kenyang makan kebohongan. "Maafkan aku,"

"_Tidak apa-apa, Gege. Toh aku juga tidak mencintaimu_,"

Yifan tersenyum. "Pulanglah. Sebelum nenek sihir itu mengutukku jadi kodok," katanya sambil memutar kunci mobilnya.

"_Bukankah bagus? Lalu Zitao bisa mencium Gege—Aw! Apa-apaan itu, Ziezie?!_" suara lembut Yixing berubah menjadi pekikan tinggi yang membuat Yifan terpaksa menjauhkan ponselnya karena telinganya berdenging.

Yifan lupa Yixing sedang bersama Zitao dan…

_Bukankah itu berarti Zitao mendengar semuanya_?

Yifan bergegas menempelkan ponsel di telinganya dan membuka mulut untuk bicara saat dia mendengar suara itu.

Suara yang membuat dunianya jungkir balik.

"_Wu Yifan…_"

.

.

.

"Ini bukannya rumah Minseok-_sunbae_?"

Sehun menoleh ke arah Jungkook yang duduk di sisinya di dalam Aventador beberapa meter dari rumah sedang yang baru saja dimasuki mobil Zitao.

"Dari mana sih kau tahu semua itu?" tanya Sehun separo bersungut-sungut.

Jungkook mengangkat bahu dan meliriknya penuh konfrontasi. "Aku kan pernah jadi _stalker_ pacarmu, Oh," katanya sedikit bangga.

"_Itu_ yang kaulakukan dengan waktu luangmu? Menyedihkan sekali," Sehun membuka pintu mobilnya dan keluar dari sana sementara Jungkook bergegas menyusulnya. Sialnya lagi, dengan wajah babak belurnya yang jelas terlihat karena kulit pucatnya itu, Sehun _tetap_ terlihat setampan pangeran yang baru keluar dari buku Hans Christian Andersen atau lahir dari meja para seniman Walt Disney.

"Aku akan mengabaikan yang satu itu," kata Jungkook sambil menoleh ke Aventador Sehun. "Kau yakin akan memarkirnya di sini?"

"Memangnya kenapa?" balas Sehun ikut mengamati mobilnya yang sudah terparkir dengan aman di bawah pohon. Putih catnya berkilauan seperti salju di akhir musim dingin.

Jungkook mengangkat bahu. "Nanti ada yang iseng," katanya lalu nyengir melihat Sehun bergegas lari kembali ke mobilnya dan masuk untuk memindahkannya.

"Masuk!" serunya.

Jungkook bergegas masuk dengan bingung dan melihat wajah pucat Sehun. Oke, mobilnya memang mahal tapi apakah setakut itu dia pada fakta seseorang akan menjahilinya. Dia baru membuka mulut untuk bicara saat dia melihat apa yang membuat Sehun ketakutan seperti baru saja melihat hantu.

Ada Zitao.

Berdiri di sisi mobil Peugeot-nya dengan ekspresi terkejut yang tidak disembunyikannya. Pintu pengemudi terbuka dan matanya tertuju pada satu titik.

Jungkook tidak perlu ahli pembaca pikiran untuk tahu bahwa Zitao baru saja memergoki mereka.

Dan sudah sangat terlambat untuk kabur.

"Apa kubilang," gumam Jungkook tegang. "Mata-mata dengan Aventador putih itu _terlalu_ me—,"

Suara terkesiap terdengar keras dan Jungkook kemudian menyadari bahwa itu suaranya sendiri saat dia melihat gadis mungil cantik berambut hitam ikal mayang berlari dari bangku belakang. Dia menggunakan _sundress_ cantik dengan motif bunga _forget-me-not_ di sepanjang rok dan kelimannya. Ada _bandeau_ sutera cantik di kepalanya dan saat dia menoleh, Jungkook tidak tahu bagaimana dia harus berekspresi karena…

Karena…

_Anak itu terlihat persis Yifan dan Zitao._

.

.

.

Minseok yang baru saja berbaring setelah melepaskan _Angel_ untuk berjalan-jalan bersama ibunya kembali melompat terduduk saat mendengar suara gaduh di bawah sana. Dia bergegas turun dan menemukan _Angel_ sedang ketakutan dalam pelukan ibunya dan ada dua remaja lain di sana.

Dia menuruni tangga dengan lincah. "Ada apa ini?" tanyanya sambil meraih _Angel_ ke pelukannya.

Ibunya terlihat gusar. "Aku tidak suka diikuti!" serunya marah.

"Jika saja kau mau cerita padaku tentang semuanya aku tidak akan terpaksa melakukan ini!" balas pemuda di depannya.

"Aku punya privasiku sendiri, Oh Sehun, dan aku tidak suka siapa pun menganggunya!"

"Tentu saja! Kau memang seharusnya merahasiakan anak gelapmu bersama Yifan!"

Zitao menatapnya dengan tatapan seolah baru saja ditampar. Tubuhnya limbung mundur beberapa senti sementara anak kecil di pelukan Minseok berontak turun. Minseok menurunkannya dan membiarkan gadis itu memeluk ibunya.

"Aku tidak suka pembicaraan semacam ini," ancam Minseok menatap Sehun. "Kau tahu benar dia punya semua privasinya sendiri,"

Sehun terlihat bersalah. Cukup malu untuk merasa bersalah. "M-maaf," gumamnya. "A-aku hanya terkejut. Maksudku… anak ini… dia… dia _anak_ Zitao?" tanyanya kacau sambil jatuh terduduk di karpet sambil memijat kepalanya.

Yixing yang menjawab. "Ya, dia Wu Zhenfen." Kata Yixing setenang air di dalam benjana kaca.

Sehun menoleh ke arahnya. "_Siapa_?" tanyanya dengan nada pecah berantakan.

"Wu Zhenfen. Dia anakku." Suara Zitao yang gemetaran terdengar. Sehun menoleh ke arahnya dan menemukan gadis itu tengah memeluk gadis kecil di pangkuannya dengan protektif.

"Yifan…," Sehun kelihatan seperti akan muntah. "_Menghamilimu_? Dan… tidak… bertanggung jawab?" wajahnya berubah hijau seperti katak.

Ekspresi Zitao berubah. Dia terlihat sedikit marah, sedih, dan takzim di saat bersamaan. Tangannya membelai rambut Zhenfen di pelukannya. Tekstur rambut itu mirip sekali dengan rambut Zitao. Begitu juga wajah cantiknya, tapi dia memiliki mata dingin Yifan yang berkilauan. Mungkin juga tubuh tingginya karena dalam usia satu setengah tahun, dia sudah tumbuh sedikit terlalu tinggi.

"Beri aku satu alasan kenapa aku harus memberitahumu…" bisik Zitao sambil memeluk anaknya yang cantik.

Sehun menatap keduanya dengan lunglai. Tidak mampu bicara. Dia terlalu syok untuk bisa mengendalikan ekspresinya. "Karena kau percaya padaku…" bisiknya lagi.

Zitao mendenguskan senyuman masam. "Percaya? Apakah kau tahu bahwa rasa percaya itu rasa yang sangat rapuh? Karena begitu kau menghancurkannya, kau tidak akan bisa memperbaikinya." Dia memandang Sehun dengan tatapan kecewa yang nyata. "Tindakanmu hari ini dengan mengutitku sudah menghancurkan semua rasa percayaku,"

Sehun menggeleng dan mendekat ke arahnya. Zhenfen mengamatinya dengan tertarik dan mengulurkan tangan untuk menyentuhnya tapi Zitao menahan tangannya dengan lembut. "Kau bisa, Ziezie. Kau masih percaya padaku…" katanya lirih. "_Jebal_…"

Zitao baru saja akan menjawab saat suara lain menyela. "Mama, dia siapa?" suaranya jernih. Dengan nada yang sedikit terlalu mirip Yifan; nada angkuh, dingin, penuh kuasa, sekaligus manis.

Minseok menoleh ke arah Zhenfen yang menatap Sehun penasaran. "_Angel_," desah Minseok. "Sini dulu, jangan ganggu Mama," dia berjongkok dan akan meraih Zhenfen ke pelukannya tapi gadis cilik itu menolak.

"_Shileo_," balas Zhenfen memberengut dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada Zitao. Lalu dia menarik-narik kemeja Zitao. "Mama, dia siapa?" rengeknya.

"Zhenfen," bisik Zitao letih. "Tolong…"

"Mamaaa…!" jerit anak itu frustasi. "Zhen benci waktu semuanya mulai rahasia-rahasiaan! Zhen benci Mama! Zhen benci Papa!" dia mulai menangis kekanakan di pelukan ibunya. Wajahnya yang cantik merah padam.

"Zhen sayang," bisik Sehun berani dan itu mendapatkan desisan tidak setuju dari Zitao tapi Sehun mengabaikannya. "Jangan menangis…"

Zhenfen mengerjapkan mata dan mendongak ke arahnya. Seperti khasnya anak kecil, dia mudah sekali dialihkan perhatiannya. Air matanya langsung surut saat dia mendapati ada wajah asing di hadapannya. Wajah asing yang menarik. Matanya berkilauan; Sehun takjub pada bentuknya yang sangat mirip dengan Yifan. Dia merasa seolah kembali ke lapangan basket dan merasakan tatapan dingin penuh ejekan Yifan padanya. Tapi mata itu terlalu polos untuk bisa sedingin Yifan.

"Muka _Unca_ kenapa? Warnanya biru-biru gitu. Lucu…," komentar gadis kecil itu menatap wajah Sehun lekat-lekat. Tangan gempalnya terangkat untuk menyentuh Sehun tapi ibunya yang galak menariknya dengan lembut.

"Ini?" balas Sehun lembut sambil menyentuh wajahnya. Sakitnya luar biasa. "_Unca _sedang main dengan _Unca_ ini," dia menepuk bahu Jungkook yang terkesiap; kaget karena disadarkan dari kebekuannya menatap anak Zitao.

Mata bulat, besar, bening, serta steril milik Zhenfren bergerak menatap Jungkook dengan tatapan penasaran sebelum melirik ibunya yang menggeleng lembut. Dia mengerucutkan bibir.

Dan Zhenfen cantik sekali. Kecantikan mewah Zitao dipadukan dengan kesan fotogenik menakjubkan Yifan telah menciptakan bidadari. Bahkan Sehun yakin bidadari mana pun akan merasa malu saat bertemu mata dengan gadis ini. Terberkatilah mata Sehun karena telah mendapat kesempatan menatap mata ini.

"Sehun, aku tidak—," kata Zitao yang langsung disela oleh Sehun.

"Oh, tolonglah," balas Sehun yang nampaknya sudah mampu mengendalikan ekspresinya. "Kau ibu jahat yang sudah menelantarkan anakmu. Jangan buat dirimu terlihat sama beku hatinya dengan Yifan,"

"_Unca_ kenal Papa?"

Sehun memalingkan wajah dari Zitao. "Kau tahu nama Papa-mu?" tanyanya lirih terkejut.

Zhenfen mengangguk. "Wu Yifan." Katanya dengan suara jernih. "Kata _Auncy_ Papa lagi sibuk terus Papa suka beliin Zhen boneka. Tapi boneka gak bisa gantiin orang, kan," gerutunya. Dia memainkan bagian bawah kemeja Zitao sambil memberengut.

Sehun menatap Zitao. "Kau tahu kita harus bicara tentang ini, Ziezie," katanya.

Zitao memberikannya senyuman masam. "Benarkah? Kupikir seharusnya kau pergi dan meninggalkanku karena aku… yah, aku sudah bukan perawan dan aku orangtua tunggal dalam usia…, berapa? Enam belas."

Sehun menggeleng. Sakit hati terlihat jelas di matanya. "Itu malah semakin membuat banyak pertanyaan di kepalaku." Dia meraih tangan Zitao tapi gadis itu menepisnya.

Zitao menyunggingkan senyuman dingin. "Terimalah, Oh Sehun. Aku Huang Zitao yang sudah melahirkan seorang putri dalam usia empat belas tahun. Masa dimana seorang perempuan yang kaukenal baru saja mendapat haid pertama sementara aku mendapatkan anak pertamaku,"

Wajah Sehun pucat. "Kau… kau sudah… maksudku, usia empat belas…" dia merasa kepalanya berdenyut mengerikan. "Jika ini lelucon sinting yang kaukerjakan bersama Yixing, aku akan—"

Zitao mengumandangkan tawa dingin yang masam. "Sama sekali bukan, Oh Sehun. Ini bukan lelucon. Wu Zhenfen adalah anakku. Anakku dan Wu Yifan."

"Dan…," Sehun menelan salivanya sendiri mencoba mendorong gumpalan aneh di lehernya. "_Kenapa_?"

Zitao memberinya senyuman sendu. "Seberapa banyak hal nyata yang kauingat dalam masa kecilmu? Aku punya banyak…"

.

.

.

Yifan mengumpat keras sambil menghenyakkan diri di jok mobilnya sambil menekan tombol mungil di dekat kemudi untuk men-_starter_ mobilnya yang langsung merespon dengan geraman lembut. Dia baru saja menerima telepon yang sangat tidak ramah dari kepala pelayan Aline Zhang bahwa Yixing belum kembali.

_Terkutuklah, Zhang Yixing_! Yifan menggertakkan gigi saat memundurkan mobilnya dan meluncur di jalanan. Dia memasang _headset_ di telinganya dan menekan nomor ponsel Yixing dengan cepat.

Dia menginjak gas sedikit terlalu dalam sehingga mobil itu menggeram marah dan meluncur di jalanan dengan cepat sementara nada sambung terus terdengar. Dan Zhang Yixing tidak tergoda untuk menjawab ponselnya. Yifan sekali lagi mengutuk dan menekan nomor ponsel Suho.

"_Yeoboseo_?"

"Akhirnya ada seseorang yang faham pada fungsi ponsel," balas Yifan setengah menggeram. "Kau harus memberitahuku dimana Yixing,"

"_Ini… Yifan-sunbae_?"

"Lalu pikirmu ini siapa? Penagih bon pizzamu?"

"_Maaf, Sunbae, aku tidak tahu dimana Yixing_,"

Yifan memukul kemudinya dengan keras hingga menimbulkan sentakan suara klakson yang keras. Dia benar-benar marah sekarang. Tuhan dan setan tahu betapa tidak sukanya dia didudukkan di karpet dan mendengarkan ceramah Aline Zhang sepanjang malam. Atau bahkan dinikahkan besok dengan Yixing. Permainan yang dimainkan Yixing sudah benar-benar membuatnya marah.

Dia mematikan sambungan tanpa repot-repot mengatakan terima kasih. Dia yakin Suho sudah faham itu semua. Dia kembali mengemudi dengan kening berkerut dan berpikir tempat mana saja yang bisa dikunjungi Yixing bersama Zitao.

Tiba-tiba selintas pikiran mengejutkan menghinggapi kepalanya hingga dia menginjak rem begitu mendadak. Kepalanya nyaris terantuk kemudi saat dia menekan kasar ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang.

Firasatnya mengatakan…,

Yixing ada di sana.

Bersama Huang Zitao.

.

.

.

Luhan baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Uap-uap yang sejak tadi berkumpul di kotak kaca tempatnya berendam menguar hingga keluar dari kamar mandi dan membuat udara kamarnya lembap. Dia berjalan keluar dengan _bathrobe_ putih bersih dan handuk tebal yang membalut rambutnya yang basah. Kulitnya yang putih kemerahan karena perubahan suhu saat dia menghampiri ponselnya di meja rias. Kakinya yang telanjang melangkah perlahan di atas karpet lembut kamarnya dan tangannya meraih ponsel.

Dia mengigit bibir bawahnya sambil memandang kunci layar ponselnya. Fotonya bersama Sehun beberapa hari lalu di kafe kecil favorit mereka. Tempatnya begitu menyenangkan dengan aroma kopi, krim, serta _tiramisu_-nya yang sangat disukai Sehun. Mereka kelihatan bahagia. Tapi Luhan tidak bisa mengenyahkan betapa cemburu dan terganggunya dia pada kenyataan Sehun yang bersahabat dengan Zitao.

Dia sering mendengar desas-desus setiap kali melewati lorong kelas satu untuk menuju kafe. Mendengar bahwa Sehun dan Zitao _terlalu_ dekat hingga mereka semua pikir Sehun adalah _pacar_ Zitao.

Bukan pacar_nya_.

Lu Han XII BIOLOGI-A1

Tapi Huang Zitao.

Teman sebangkunya. 'Pacar' Wu Yifan.

Luhan menatap wajahnya sendiri di cermin. Wajah lancip dengan tulang pipi tinggi yang merona alami. Kulitnya yang putih keemasan berkilau oleh cahaya lampu kamarnya. Tangannya menyeka anak rambut basah yang lolos dari handuk di kepalanya.

Pertanyaan yang paling besar selalu ada di hati Luhan. Apakah Sehun mencintai Zitao? Luhan duduk di kursi kecil meja riasnya sebelum dia ambruk di lantai. Kekuatan pikiran itu membuatnya gemetaran. Tulang punggungnya berguncang begitu keras.

"_Lho? Bukankah sudah kubilang padamu, _Deer_, aku ini sudah memisahkan antara kau dan Zitao. Zitao adalah sahabatku, dan kau adalah hidupku. Aku mencintaimu. Hanya kau. Siapa yang membuatmu berpikiran begitu? Biar kupatahkan lehernya_…,"

Luhan meletakkan ponselnya dengan suara keras di meja rias dan mendesah. Kepalanya berdenyut-denyut. Salahkah dia saat dia merasa cemburu saat Sehun memanggil Zitao dengan sebutan '_Ziezie_'? Egoiskah ia?

Dia bahkan mengizinkan Sehun tetap pergi ke _pool house_ Zitao setiap akhir pekan dan menunda keinginannya untuk melakukan sesuatu bersama pacarnya. Apakah Luhan egois? Atau terlalu bodoh?

Dia mengigit bibir bawahnya yang merah alami lagi. Memikirkan semuanya. Mulai mencoba melihat opsi-opsi yang dimilikinya untuk bertindak. Tapi kepalanya berdenyut-denyut. Dia mungkin bisa membicarakan ini dengan Sehun, tapi dia akan terkesan ngotot dan kekanakan jika melakukannya. Karena mereka sudah membicarakan ini setidaknya lima kali. Dan semuanya sama. Hasilnya hanyalah Sehun yang mencoba meyakinkannya bahwa Luhan adalah cintanya. Luhan percaya. Tapi kepercayaan itu berumur kurang dari dua puluh empat jam, karena besoknya Luhan kembali ragu saat menemukan Sehun tersenyum pada Zitao dari balik kemudi Aventador-nya.

Zitao anak manis, Luhan suka sekali padanya. Dia ceria, fasih berbicara di depan orang banyak, cantik, dan sangat menyenangkan untuk diajak berbicara. Tapi entah kenapa dia jadi begitu dendam padanya hanya karena dia mendapatkan kesempatan untuk ada di sisi Sehun _sepanjang waktu_.

Terkadang…

Luhan merasa Sehun tidak benar-benar mencintainya.

Sudah berapa kali pembicaraan tentang pertunangan terlontar? Dan semuanya selalu datang dari Sehun. Itu sangat menyangkan. Memiliki Sehun seutuhnya adalah prospek yang begitu menjanjikan dan membahagiakan. Tapi Luhan tidak bisa bahagia lagi saat ingat bahwa saat Luhan tengah memikirkan Sehun di sela-sela kesibukannya mengurusi _slide_ di kelasnya, Sehun tengah bersama Zitao.

Tertawa bersama.

Memikirkannya saja Luhan bisa gila. Dia butuh sesuatu untuk hal ini. Teman bicara, seseorang yang bisa meyakinkannya bahwa dia tidak gila. Bahwa itu semua wajar. Bahwa _memang_ Sehun yang… memberikan harapan palsu padanya. Tangannya gemetar saat meraih ponselnya kembali, mengabaikan tusukan rasa aneh di dadanya saat menatap foto mereka di kafe, dan membuka aplikasi buku kontak. Langsung menemukan nama Minseok di urutan kedua setelah nama Sehun.

Dia baru saja akan menekan nomor ponsel Minseok untuk mengajaknya keluar atau apa pun yang bisa membuatnya lupa pada Sehun saat pintu kamarnya diketuk.

"Ya?" balasnya serak. Dia berdeham; tangannya diam dengan telunjuk siap menggeser sedikit saja layar untuk menghubungi Minseok jika terbukti ketukan itu hanyalah ibunya atau pelayan yang membawakan makanan.

Tapi, tidak.

"Lulu,"

Matanya mengerjap kaget saat mendengar nada itu. Nada yang sudah sejak lama tidak pernah didengarnya. Nama kecil yang sudah bertahun-tahun dirindukannya. Matanya berkaca-kaca saat bibirnya terkuak membentuk senyuman bahagia sekaligus kaget. Air mata meloloskan diri di sana. Dia menoleh ke pintu dengan tatapan nyaris liar dan menghambur ke sana. Handuk lepas dari rambutnya dan teronggok di lantai saat dia berkutat dengan selot pintu kamarnya.

Lalu menyentakkannya terbuka.

Di hadapannya berdiri seorang pemuda dengan wajah lembut, tampan, serta menarik. Rambut kecokelatannya ditarik naik dan memamerkan keningnya yang sempit. Aura menyenangkan, ramah, dan aman terasa begitu kuat pada dirinya. Dia memakai kaus sederhana serta jins dan menyunggingkan senyuman yang membuat Luhan tertawa bahagia dalam tangisannya.

"SEOKJIN-OPPA!"

.

.

TBC ^^

.

.

Author's Corner:

Hayoooo! Siapa itu Seokjin cobaaa XD

Nah, iya itu! ituu beneeerrr XD JIN-NYA BTS, YAAAAYYYY! XD tenang aja dia di sini itu kakaknya Luhan (ceritanyaaaa XD) yang udah pergi jauh beberapa waktu dan kembali buat… hm…. Rahasia deh XD

Readers: THOR ELU APAAN! KATANYA HIATUS, KOK TETIBA NONGOL?!

Author: duh author bener2 gakuat gak post apa2 XD mumpung lagi ada waktu nih XD sekalian represhing gituu~~ gasuka yaaaaa? :(

Tapi mungkin setelah ini agak lama lagi kombeknya. Soalnya untuk naskah softcopy MAT (nama kerennya ménage a trois) udah sampai chap 9 ^^ jadi tinggal diedit2 aja sedikit ^^

Semoga chap ini sesuai sama penantian panjangnya yaa ^^

Oh yaa, sekalian deh.

**CHUKKAE**! Buat kalian semua yang nebak kalau Zhenfen itu anaknya TaoRis *tebar foto ciuman TaoRis di toilet* tapi masalah kenapa dan apa dan yang lain2nya, tunggu di chap selanjutnya yaaa~~~ ^^

HAPPY READING AND REVIEW PLEASE~~~!

.

éclairéoh©2014


End file.
